


Riverdale Oreos

by MTL17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Josie and the Pussycats make some cookies with the help of their favourite River Vixens.This story takes place during Season 1 of Riverdale, but there are no real spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"There's my girl." Josie purred in greeting.

Cheryl Blossom was the Queen of Riverdale. Everybody knew that. She ruled Riverdale High with an iron fist, making lesser mortals tremble with fear and scatter out of her way. Except of course for Josie McCoy. All Josie had to do was smile at her and Cheryl's knees would go weak, and every time she called Cheryl her girl it threatened to make the poor redhead blush almost the colour of her hair. She had learned to hide these kinds of reactions in public, thank God, but when she walked into the bands practice room late at night Cheryl just couldn't hide her disappointment at finding all three members of the Pussycats, instead of just the one like she had been hoping for.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Josie smiled.

Forcing her face into an unreadable expression Cheryl close the door behind her and slowly approached the other teens, stopping in front of them before she huffed at the two other members, "Leave."

The other two members looked at their leader and Josie simply murmured, "Stay."

"Josie..." Cheryl said softly but warningly.

"Valerie thinks I'm full of it, and Melody isn't exactly convinced." Josie interrupted, "I can't be having that. It isn't good for morale. United we stand, divided we fall, and all that."

Despite herself Cheryl blushed a little, and then grumbled, "That's sounds like more of a you problem, then a my problem, kind of thing."

"Is it?" Josie risened an eyebrow, "Seems to me I need your cooperation to prove I'm right. Or are you not up for it?"

This time Cheryl really did blush as bright as her hair,"I, I... I-"

"Because you know, we did talk about this." Josie smiled.

"I didn't think you were being serious!" Cheryl hissed.

"That's sounds like more of a you problem, then a my problem, kind of thing." Josie quipped, standing up and slowly approaching the apprehensive pale girl, "But if you change your mind you can leave. No one will stop you, I promise. But there will be consequences."

Despite her better judgement Cheryl asked, "Consequences?"

"Uh-huh... no black pussy for an entire week." Josie smiled and then winked at her blushing pet, "You sure you can go that long babe?"

"I can't..." Cheryl stammered, "We can't-"

"We can do anything we want." Josie interrupted firmly, moving to stand directly in front of Cheryl, "We're the last ones here, I made sure of it. Even the janitor is gone, and I promise if anything happens it doesn't leave this room. But I've pretty much made my point, so if you want to go, go. Although I don't think you want too. Ask me why..."

There was a brief pause and then Cheryl reluctantly asked, "Why?"

"It's simple math." Josie shrugged, "Three yummy little black pussies, or none. So this really should be a no-brainer for a cunt craving white bitch like you."

Again Cheryl couldn't have stopped herself from blushing if she tried, and she didn't this time. No, she was too busy getting completely and utterly humiliated by a girl who claim to care about her. And the worst part of it was that through it all her panties were becoming increasingly damp, with the fact that she still wanted to kiss Josie coming in at a close second. A fact which wasn't helped by Josie moving directly into her personal space so her lips were practically hovering over hers, Cheryl's eyes briefly closing before opening them again as Josie took a firm hold of her, and turned them around so her back was to the other two watching black girls.

"So come on babe, don't fight your instincts and just go with the flow." Josie whispered softly against Cheryl's lips as she turned her around, and then moved back slightly and ordered loudly and firmly, "Get on your knees!"

There was a long pause, and then Cheryl began to do as she was told, prompting Valerie to exclaim, "Oh my God! I-"

Before Valerie could utter another word Josie held her hand up, her bandmate becoming silent after that one simple move. It was kind of too late as Cheryl had already hesitated in her tracks, but after another long pause she continued crawling towards her, causing Josie to smile happily, and when the other girl was kneeling before her Josie said, "Good girl. Now..., tell me what you want."

As she spoke Josie undid her tightfitting pants and began to push them down, making it hard for Cheryl to breathe, let alone speak. Everything about this girl was so hot to her, but especially her sexy body and confident attitude, both of which had been displayed other the last few minutes. For a moment she tried to just focus on the former as those pants slid gradually to the floor, Josie stepping out of them and moving slightly closer to Cheryl. Then Cheryl became very aware that all eyes were on her, awaiting her next move. Again part of her was horrified that Josie had followed through and put her in this position, but she just couldn't say no. Especially with such dire consequences if she declined.

So after a few long seconds Cheryl Blossom found her voice, "I... I wanna eat your pussy."

"My what?" Josie pushed.

"Your black pussy." Cheryl corrected.

"And one more time, altogether and with feeling." Josie smiled, pushing even further.

"I want to eat your black pussy." Cheryl said loudly and clearly.

"See, you know that's what I love hearing from you babe." Josie smiled, pulling her jacket and shirt off so she was standing there in her underwear, "Now you can come here and claim your prize."

"Thank you." Cheryl grumbled defiantly under her breath, possibly just loud enough for Josie to hear it.

Normally that kind of backtalk during sex would earn her some sort of punishment, even if it was only Josie briefly threatening to deny her the privilege of eating her pussy only to then give it to her. This time all she got was a raised eyebrow followed by a smirk as Cheryl moved forward and then slowly pulled her trembling hands up to Josie's panties. Then, desperately ignoring where they were and the fact they had an audience, Cheryl slowly pulled down the obstacle to her prize, took a calming breath and lean forward to claim her prize. Mercifully her mind went blissfully blank the second the taste of pussy hit her tastebuds, Cheryl closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan to savour that flavour, although the sound was drowned out by the one that Josie made.

Josie opened her mouth automatically to offer up some more verbal encouragement, but at the last-second decided against it. She'd already pushed Cheryl a lot, and it was nice to just close her eyes for a few long seconds and pretend like it was just them back in one of their rooms, fighting to be quiet while their parents were downstairs. It was in that little love nest that this plan had come together, Josie confessing her most forbidden fantasies to Cheryl mid-fuck to test the waters on what she might get away with. The one about sharing Cheryl with the other Pussycats was easily Cheryl's favourite, and Josie's second favourite, never failing to make the redhead cum extra hard. So Josie had taken a calculated risk, at least so far it was paying off.

Whether it would continue being so successful remain to be seen, but if what she had planned next proved to be too much and Cheryl freaked out and ran from the room screaming, or more likely cursing her name, at least Josie really had proven a point. Valerie and Melody had now seen it with their own eyes. She was having sex with Cheryl Blossom. More importantly Cheryl Blossom was her pussy licking submissive slut. It was a fact that her friends/bandmates could no longer deny, and when she opened her eyes the impressed and funny looks on their faces combined with Cheryl's gentle licks were almost enough to make her cum on the spot.

But no, Josie would need a little more stimulation than that. Maybe not a lot more, but definitely more. Especially as whether it was some kind of punishment or just Cheryl savouring the moment the first few licks Josie received were slow, gentle and completely avoided her clit. At first this was more than enough, as they weren't exactly in a hurry and Josie really love this opportunity to have Cheryl Blossom eat her pussy in front of her stunned bandmates. Of course inevitably she wanted more, and when Cheryl wasn't doing it of her own accord Josie tried gently prompting her by reaching down and grabbing a handful of long red hair and pushing the other girl's face deeper into her cunt.

When that didn't work Josie moaned, "Mmmmm, more! Eat me girl, eat that fucking twat! Tongue that clit of mine, ooooooh yessssss, that's more like it. Ohhhhhhhh, fucking eat me! Oh yeah, that's my girl."

For a few long seconds Josie considered punishing Cheryl forgiving her what she wanted too soon. The redhead knew full well that Josie liked the chance to talk dirty to her for a little longer before she received exactly what she wanted, but it was hard to complain when she was finally feeling Cheryl's tongue against her clit. It wasn't even a gentle nudge either, but one long lingering lick followed by another and another, and another, making it difficult for Josie to speak. Which might have been the point, which was something she might punish Cheryl for later, but for now Josie just went back to enjoying the moment, and the looks on her friends faces.

Valerie couldn't believe her eyes. The Queen bitch of Riverdale high Cheryl Blossom was a dyke! And Not just a dyke, but the kind of submissive dyke slut who was so desperate for pussy that she would eat it in front of an audience. God, it was so hot. Cheryl always looked hot, but in Valerie's opinion she had never looked hotter than right now, on her knees and eating Josie's pussy like it was her job. The only way it could have been better was if Josie made good on her ridiculous claim that she could actually get Cheryl to give herself and Melody the same treatment, but as amazing as this was the second part just wasn't possible right? No way was that going to happen? Was it?

"Who else wants a turn with this slut's mouth?" Josie suddenly asked, her words sounded deafening after a few long minutes of only moans, gasps and cries filling the room.

"Me." Valerie raised her hand a few seconds later, as she couldn't help hope that Josie would actually pull it off, "I do! Please? Mmmmm, I want a turn with that pretty little mouth."

Josie smirked at her friend and then looked back down at Cheryl and told her, "You hear that Cheryl, Valerie was the first to speak up, so that means crawl over to her and give her your pretty mouth."

There was a very long pause in which Cheryl pulled her mouth away from Josie's cunt and then stared up at her, a battle of wills clearly ensuing between the two girls, only slightly undercut by the fact that Josie's pussy juices were now on Cheryl's chin. Not that that really mattered, and Valerie was pretty much 100% certain that this was when the real Cheryl Blossom would rear her ugly head, get off the floor and started yelling at them. But again she was 100% wrong, as instead Cheryl turned to her and with a second or two of further hesitation began crawling over to her, staring lustfully at her the entire time. Then, when it became clear that this was for real, Valerie hastily removed her pants like a total dork and then waited patiently while trying and failing to keep a smile off her face.

It wasn't long after that Cheryl came to kneel in front of Valerie, the redhead giving her one last hard to read look, but was probably a warning not to mention this to anyone, then Cheryl fucking Blossom leaned forwards, stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it over Valerie's pussy lips. This of course caused Valerie to cry out in pleasure, and she continued doing that as Cheryl repeated the process over and over again, beginning to lick her pussy with a slow and steady rhythm. Unable to truly believe it Valerie closed her eyes, counted to 10 and then opened them again, and even pinched herself, but fuck, it really was the high and mighty Cheryl Blossom kneeling in front of her and eagerly lapping her cunt.

After maybe a few minutes of gentle carpet munching Valerie cautiously lowered a hand down to rest on the back of Cheryl's head. When Cheryl didn't pull away, or try and figuratively or literally bite her hand Valerie grinned wickedly and pushed the other girl's face deeper into her pussy. Cheryl got the message, wrapping those pretty lips of hers around Valerie's cunt and beginning to gently suck the juices out of it in between long licking sessions. She even allowed her tongue to go all the way up to Valerie's clit, which Cheryl had been ignoring before, but not now. Oh no, she was really going to town on that pussy, and obviously confident that would continue Josie started to taunt the redhead, with Valerie soon joining in.

"Oh yeah, that's it girl, eat that pussy! Eat that yummy little black pussy you white slut!" Josie called out with a wicked grin on her face, "Mmmmmm yeah, get you some of that chocolate cunt bitch. You love that shit, huh? Yeah you do. Oh that's it, eat it! Eat that black pussy like a good little white slut. Yeahhhhhh, Cheryl Blossom is a total slut for black pussy."

"Yeah she is." Valerie agreed, a brief silence fell over the room before she continued, "Cheryl Blossom eats black pussy. She loves it, mmmmmm, and she is so damn good at eating it. Ohhhhhh Josie, you are one lucky bitch to have such a talented little cunt licker. Did you train her yourself? Or did you catch this slut eating out her fellow cheerleaders?"

"You'd think." Josie grinned, "But she swears I was her first, and if that's true she's a fucking natural. I barely had to teach her anything. Mmmmm, which is why I'm always round her house for study dates. Well, we study a little bit, but mostly she's studying my black pussy so she can be a better black pussy pleasing white bitch."

"Fuck, you realy are one lucky little bitch Josie." Valerie moaned, before letting out an extra loud cry as Cheryl wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked it nice and hard.

"Yeah I am." Josie grinned.

Before Valerie or Josie could say anything else Melody piped up nervously, "Can, can I have a turn?"

There was a deafening silence for a few seconds, then Josie smiled, "Of course you can. Cheryl, crawl over to Melody and get you your third ever black pussy, you lucky little white slut."

"Thanks Josie." Melody mumbled while fiddling with her pants.

Melody actually had them down around her ankles before Valerie even let go of Cheryl's head and allowed her to move away. Melody didn't blame Valerie, she definitely wanted to keep Cheryl's cute little mouth all to herself and make the HBIC of Riverdale High munch her black box until she came all over that pretty little pale face. But Cheryl wasn't hers, she was Josie's bitch, and so Melody and Valerie should be just grateful that they had such a wonderful friend who was willing to share her pet dyke. Besides, they had talked about how fun it would be to gang up on a white girl and make her their little fuck toy, and now not only was that fantasy coming true but it would be Cheryl fucking Blossom who would be their fuck toy.

So lost was Melody in thinking about everything they could do to Cheryl that the beautiful redhead took her by surprise when she finally finished crawling over and immediately leaned forward so she could slide her tongue up the full length of Melody's pussy. Which of course bought Melody back to reality very quickly, the black girl crying out extra loudly, especially when the white girl lingered on her clit. For the next half a dozen licks Cheryl completely ignored Melody's clit, but that was more than okay with Melody as just the overwhelming high of Cheryl Blossom licking her pussy was more than enough satisfaction for her. At least for a little while.

When Melody wanted more she not only grabbed hold of the back of Cheryl's head to push her deeper into her pussy but she started grinding her black box directly into that pretty little face. Sure, she only did it because she was feeling emboldened by watching the normally intimidating redhead act so submissively, but there was a moment Cheryl stopped her licking as if she was unsure whether she would take this or not. Or maybe she was just surprised. Either way Melody was truly worried that she'd ruined the fun for everyone. But then Cheryl went back to eagerly lapping away at her cunt, causing Melody to grin widely and then start rubbing her pussy even harder into Cheryl's face.

Melody even started taunting the kneeling girl, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, that's it, eat that black pussy. Oh fuck yeah girl, just like that, mmmmmmm shit that feels good. Your tongue feels so good on my cunt! Fuck yeah, mmmmmm, eat it bitch. Eat that hot little chocolate cunt of mine just like you munched my friends' pussies! Oooooooh fuck yeah, work it girl! Work it with your little dyke tongue!"

"My turn." Josie interrupted.

"Awww, come on Josie, just five more minutes?" Melody pleaded.

"Bitch, you had your turn. Don't be greedy." Valerie scolded.

"Yeah Melody, there's no need to be greedy. I guarantee this little dyke slut is going to let all of us cum in that pretty little mouth of hers." Josie grinned, before becoming stern, "Now let go of that bitch's head so she can crawl over here and eat my pussy. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, crawl over here baby. Come get you some of your favourite pussy. Oh yeah, lick me you little cunt craving whore! Ohhhhhhh fuck!"

Her friends were right, Melody thought glumly, they needed to share. It was just so hard when her cunt was being licked, especially by such a skilled cunt licker. But Melody believe Josie when she said they would all get a turn to cum in that pretty little face, and there was definitely an upside to watching Cheryl move away from her. The phrase 'hate to see her leave, but love to watch her go' came to mind as Cheryl wiggled that cute little white ass of hers as she crawled on the ground like the little pet she was. Hell, it was really hot watching Cheryl lick her friends' pussies, Melody's hand drifting to her own so it would be nice and ready for the bitchy redhead's inevitable return.

Cheryl had never been so embarrassed, or so wet, in her entire life. She knew she should protest, but she was just so lost in eating pussy, and as shameful as it was to admit she loved being shared by the Pussycats. She didn't even care whether they touched her or not, she just wanted to lick their yummy pussies. Which was exactly what she did for what felt like a eternity, Cheryl crawling back and forth between each member of the all-girl band until her knees were sore, and her tongue ached from overuse. Then and only then did Josie finally show her some mercy, the next words out of the lead singer's lips causing a whimper of delight to escape Cheryl's mouth.

"Yesssssss, that's feels soooooooo goooooooddddddd, now make me cum girl." Josie moaned, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, make me cum you cum craving dyke slut! Make me cum in your pretty little mouth and all over your little white face! Ooooooooh yeeeeeeessssssss, I wanna aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, yes that's it! Just like that ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!"

While part of her wanted to listen to the rest of Josie's little speech, or better yet make her say please, Cheryl had been increasingly craving the girl cum of especially her girlfriend, so it wasn't that long after she officially got permission that Cheryl shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Josie's pussy and started to fuck her with it. It only felt like seconds later that Josie came in her mouth and all over her face, just like the other girl had wanted, Cheryl momentarily savouring the joy she felt at pleasing the top before she became consumed by swallowing as much of that precious liquid as she could. Of course as always Josie just came so much, and ended up rubbing her cunt against Cheryl's face, meaning it was impossible to get it all.

It was the same with Valerie and Melody, who one after the other took their turns cumming in Cheryl's mouth and face quickly after Josie had her fill, all three Pussycats using her like the fuck toy she had become in that moment, just something to get them off. And Cheryl loved every second of it. She even loved the fact that as much as she had tried she just couldn't swallow all that girl cum, because now she would have three different girls' cum covering her face to remind her what a lesbian slut she had been, Cheryl hoping that the others wouldn't make her wash her face because she wanted to travel home just like this. And ideally while getting fucked.

Occasionally Josie would text her during class to meet her in the girls bathroom so Cheryl could lick her to a nice relaxing orgasm. On those occasions Cheryl was more than fine with Josie not returning the favour because by the time she made the demanding black girl cum they would have been already gone a suspiciously long time, but now that wouldn't fly. Sure, Cheryl had thought she would be fine with it while she was lost in her favourite pastime of eating pussy, but as the last Pussycat finished using her mouth, tongue and face to get off and moved away Cheryl was suddenly very aware of how desperately needy her own pussy was, and it was not a need she could repress.

"Fuck me." Cheryl whimpered, too far gone to think about her dignity as she added, "Please? I, I need to cum! Please? I just need a finger or something. Just for a second. I'll do anything. Just fuck me!"

"You want it bad, huh?" Josie grinned.

"Yes!" Cheryl nodded frantically.

"Enough to finally let me have that sweet little ass cherry?" Josie pushed.

Cheryl blushed as red as her hair, "I, I-"

"You said anything." Josie pointed out.

"I know, but it's just so gross." Cheryl whined.

"Oh baby, I promise you won't be saying that when you're cumming on my cock." Josie grinned.

"Yeah, right." Cheryl said sceptically, before adding pleadingly, "Couldn't you just fuck my pussy instead?"

"Na, the only way you're cumming tonight is with a big black cock up your lilywhite ass." Josie boasted, quickly adding when she got a glare from the redhead, "But how about we do both? Mmmmmm yeah, I bought enough strap-ons to go around, so how about we have my girl Melody here fill up your cute little white pussy, then I'll slide into that virgin tailpipe to make you our cute little Oreo cookie. Ooooooh yeah, I wanna see that. Cheryl Blossom's little pale body sandwiched between two hard blacks. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, then Val can stuff your mouth with dick and make you airtight with black cock. You like the sound of that, huh?"

God help her, Cheryl did. But that was mostly because despite Josie obviously trying to make this sound like she was just coming up with it Cheryl recognised this idea all too well, Josie having whispered it into her ear for the past few weeks whenever she was using her fingers or a strap-on to fuck her through orgasm. Maybe Josie thought she was too far gone to register it consciously, and was trying to plant ideas in her subconscious? Given the way the bitch was smiling at her now there was pretty much no way that wasn't true, but unfortunately for Cheryl she just needed to cum so badly, and she had lost count of the number of time she had fingered herself to the idea.

Although in the hopeful case she wouldn't like it, Cheryl decided to give herself an out, "If I don't like it, you just fuck my pussy. All three of you."

There was a brief pause where Josie pretended to think about it, then she grinned, "Deal."

Pretty much immediately afterwards Josie retrieved her favourite strap-on, the one which was a jet black 10 inch dildo, along with two identical models which she handed to her friends. The sight of those dildos made her ass hole quiver and clinch in fear, Cheryl immediately opening her mouth to protest she couldn't possibly take anything that size in her virgin hole. But her mouth then remained open as the black girls slowly equipped themselves. Because surely Josie was shooting herself in the foot? Right? No way she'd be able to even get the head in her butt hole, which would mean Cheryl would get three beautiful black women fucking her pussy one after another. So she just closed her mouth and tried not to smile.

"Oh shoot, I forgot lube." Josie lied when she was fully equipped, and then she pretended to come up with a brilliant idea, "I know, why don't you lube our cocks for us?"

Unable to resist Cheryl shot Josie a look and then said dryly, "What a great idea."

In response Josie just grinned widely, probably because Cheryl then crawl towards her until she was kneeling in front of the other girl. Cheryl then gave her another look, this one more sultry, before grabbing hold of the base of the dildo in front of her, closing her eyes and then wrapping her lips around it. Wrapping her lips around Josie's cock. Wrapping her lips around Josie's cock and then beginning to suck it right in front of the other Pussycats, who despite everything that had happened already let out a soft but audible gasp. They then became a lot more verbal a few minutes later when Cheryl started bobbing her head up and down on that strap-on.

Getting the ball rolling Josie encouraged, "Yeahhhhhh girl, suck that cock. Suck it! Mmmmmm, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth Cheryl. I've always thought that. Especially when it's a black cock."

"Yeah she does." Melody piped up, feeling brave, "Cheryl Blossom looks so pretty with a big black cock in her mouth. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, and just look at her go, she loves it. Yeahhhh, Cheryl Blossom loves having a big black cock in her mouth. I bet she loves it even more than black pussy."

"Whoa Mel, let's not go that far." Valerie laughed, "I mean, you were there when she munched our yummy little honeypots like her life depended on it, right? No way does she love black cock as much as she loves black pussy."

"Well, what about it Jo?" Melody asked.

"Oh black pussy. No question." Josie laughed, "You'd think it would be close given the way that she's sucking my cock right now, but the thing is despite how she acts in public the truth is she is a total dyke, who only wants girl cock. And while girl cock has a lot of advantages, it can't fill her hot little mouth with cum, which isn't exactly ideal for a girl cum craving whore like Cheryl Blossom. But don't worry, as you can see, she really loves girl cock too. In fact, why don't you come closer so she can prove it to you? Yeah, that's it. Okay now Cheryl, look. Two more yummy black dicks for you to suck. Come on girl, get those dildos nice and wet for your hot little fuck holes. Oh yeah, that's it! Mmmmm, good girl."

To her shame Cheryl found she loved being talked about like she wasn't there, like she was just a piece of girl meat to be used and fucked. It made her feel more submissive than she already did, which was really saying something considering she was on her knees and sucking a dildo strapped around the waist of another girl. Craving more of that submission she did as she was told and started switching back and forth between those three dildos. Those three big wonderful dildos which were all going to end up fucking her pussy, because no way would Josie or anyone else be able to get one of these things in her ass with just a little spit, right? Well, maybe they would spit roast her, a cock in her mouth and one in her cunt, but Cheryl really like the idea of becoming an 'Oreo cookie' that way.

Melody watched in amazement as Cheryl freaking Blossom pulled her mouth off of Josie's cock and then slid it over Valerie's, bobbing her head up and down for a few long minutes before switching back to Josie's. Then she did the same with hers, Melody letting out a soft gasp as the HBIC of Riverdale High took her big black cock in between her ruby red lips and deep into that super pale mouth of hers. She even kept eye contact while bobbing those red lips up and down, up and down, up and down the cock, and even when she switch back to Josie's dick Cheryl grabbed onto the other two dicks and started stroking them.

It was a ridiculous thought, but Melody swore she could feel it, and in that fleeting moment she wished she could. Because the stimulator bashing her clit with every little movement was great, as was the visual of Cheryl Blossom kneeling before them and sucking their cocks, but in that moment Melody wished she had a real cock to bang this gorgeous redhead with. Which was a desire which only grew stronger as, with Josie's prompting, Cheryl started deep throating those dildos. It certainly wasn't easy for her, the poor girl choking and gagging violently as she reached the base of each toy, but one by one she did it, and by the end of it Melody was desperate to fuck Cheryl, one way or another. And she got her wish.

"Val, lay down so that Cheryl can get on top of you." Josie ordered.

"But I wanted her ass." Valerie whined.

"No way in hell." Josie snapped angrily, "That anal cherry is mine! I've wanted it since puberty, and you must be crazy if you think I'd let anyone else take it."

"Jeez, relax. I meant that I want to be the second to get a piece of that ass, not the first." Valerie reassured, "I know how much taking that butt cherry means to you. I'd never take it from you."

"Like I'd ever let you." Josie grumbled.

"But if we ever do this again, I definitely want to be the one breaking in a hot girl's butt." Valerie grinned.

"Well find yourself a hot little slut, and maybe will discuss it." Josie smiled dismissively, before turning to her other bandmate, "So how about it Melody, you up for a little white pussy?"

"Fuck yeah." Melody replied eagerly.

"Good. Then lay down." Josie ordered, before looking down at the girl with her lips around her cock, "And you, get on top of her. But make sure you give her your pussy, not your ass. That's mine. Mmmmm yeah, that's it Cheryl, good girl. Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, get that black dick up that little white snatch and get ready to become the creamy filling of an Oreo cookie."

Even though she wasn't exactly thrilled to have to lie down on the floor it was a sacrifice Melody was willing to make to fuck Cheryl Blossom like this, and Cheryl certainly didn't hesitate in jumping on top of her once she was in place, lining up her wet little ginger cunt with Melody's cock and sliding down it with a soft, happy moan. From the way Cheryl quickly and easily took every inch of that cock and then started bouncing up and down it there could be no doubt that she had plenty of practice taking cocks this size. Or at least one specific cock, which refuelled Melody's jealousy of her bandleader. Although she was overwhelmed by the gratitude she felt to her.

Like Valerie she too was eager to get a turn with Cheryl's lily white butt, however she'd have been happy with taking whatever Josie was willing to give her. After all, if she had the most popular girl in school as her secret lesbian fuck pet Melody wasn't so sure she'd be willing to share her with anyone, even her best friends. Which just proved that being friends with Josie McCoy definitely had its advantages. Like getting to watch the richest girl in town ride her cock, Melody enchanted by the sight of Cheryl's perky tits bouncing up and down with every thrust and the constant moans, gasps and groans as the submissive little slut was left to ride that strap-on dildo for several long minutes while the Pussycats watched her like the proverbial cat who had just spotted a mouse.

Deciding it was time to 'pounce' Josie spoke up, "Cheryl, baby... stop. It's time. Bend over. Mmmmm, bend over and give me that sweet little ass cherry of yours."

There was a brief pause in which Cheryl looked over her shoulder at the approaching Josie, and then whimpered, "Josie, I-"

"Do you wanna cum tonight?" Josie asked firmly, and then after Cheryl nodded weakly she told her, "Then do as I say, and I promise I'll make you cum harder then you've ever cum before."

Another pause, then Cheryl went over Melody while whimpering, "Just... just be gentle, okay?"

"Absolutely." Josie said soothingly, officially taking her place behind her girl.

"You know what might help? If she spread her cheeks." Valerie interrupted, "I've heard that's supposed to relax the anal muscles, or some shit."

"Yeah, I think I read that somewhere." Melody piped up, because even though she wouldn't be the primary beneficiary of it for now she loved the idea.

"Plus it makes the view better for us." Valerie added honestly, before pointing out, "Which is particularly good for you Jo. Mmmmm, it'll make it easier to take that tight little hole."

"Yeah it will. Mmmmm, you heard them Cheryl, spread your cheeks. Spread them wide open and let me see what I'm doing. Oh. Fuck. Yeah." Josie said, perhaps literally drooling as Cheryl slowly parted her cheeks, "That's it babe, show me that hole. Show me that pretty little butt hole you're giving up to me. Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, relax girl. I'm going to make you feel so good, and turn your shit hole into my personal fuck hole."

Josie pressed the tip of her strap-on against Cheryl's virgin ass hole and then left it there for a few long seconds so she could savour this precious moment. She then practically drooled as she slowly began pushing forwards, causing Cheryl's cherry back door to slowly open for her until that tiny anal ring was wide enough for the head of Josie's cock to slip through and into a virgin butt for the very first time. Cheryl Blossom's virgin butt! Oh God yes, she had just taken the anal virginity of Cheryl Blossom. Popped her ass cherry and slipped into her well-rounded backside. Forcing the ultimate sign of submission and humiliation upon this cute little white girl.

Which of course had Cheryl crying out loudly, but then she just whimpered and obviously did her best to relax like a good little submissive pet. Which was honestly surprising, just like most of the things which had happened today. Josie knew that Cheryl was submissive and shared some of her ultra-forbidden fantasies, but she was shocked that her, not really into labels but sort of, girlfriend would let her go this far. Shocked, and giddy with delight, especially when it came to finally being able to take Cheryl's anal cherry which Josie had fantasised about doing pretty much ever since puberty hit and she realised she wanted to top girls, and surely there was no better way of doing that then sodomising them?

Continuing to make her fantasy come true Josie finally began pushing the rest of her dildo into Cheryl's ass, marvelling at how her black cock looked so good sliding between those lily white ass cheeks, the other girl continuing to hold those cheeks open so Josie got the perfect view of that heavenly sight. One Josie was so captivated by she moved forward as slowly as possible, pushing just an inch or two into Cheryl's ass hole before pausing and then repeating the process. As a result Cheryl continued to whimper, but that seemed to be mostly out of humiliation, the pain she must have been in made bearable by the slowness of the penetration, and of course the cock in her cunt.

Then after what felt like an hour Josie's chocolate thighs came to rest against those super pale cheeks, and Josie just couldn't help but comment on it, "Oh fuck yeah, every inch. Every single inch of my cock is up your ass! Mmmmm fuck, I can't believe I finally got every single inch of my big black cock up your lily white ass! Holy shit Cheryl, your sexy little white butt look sooooooo goooooddddd with every single inch of my big black dick inside it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, this tight little ass was made to be fucked. This pale little butt was made to be fucked by big black cock, and I'm going to prove it by fucking it so good and making it mine."

Her fellow Pussycats chuckled with delight at those words, especially because all Cheryl did was let out another pathetic whimper. Then after savouring the moment Josie slowly pulled her hips back and then pushed forwards, officially starting to give Cheryl Blossom her first ever ass fucking. If that wasn't overwhelmingly awesome enough Cheryl continued spreading her cheeks, and the sight of that black dick pumping in and out of that white butt hole might have been even more mouth-watering than the penetration itself. Josie just couldn't take her eyes off it, and neither could Valerie, not that she could blame her for it, or the fact she became dully aware of her friend hovering as close as she could get to that breath-taking sight.

Valerie had never seen anything hotter than Cheryl Blossom's super pale booty taking a big black cock, that long dark shaft causing the white girl's virgin butt hole to stretch obscenely wide as Josie continued to pump in and out of it. God, Valerie was so jealous of Josie right now. Of course, she had been jealous of her ever since Josie had proven that Cheryl was her bitch, but this was on a whole other level, and it might be about to become even better if Valerie was going to get a turn with that hot butt. Not that Valerie had the patience to wait around for Josie to ask her if she wanted a turn. No, she wanted that booty now.

"Don't hog her!" Valerie protested, "Mmmmm, I want a piece of that white ass."

"And you'll get it, just be patient." Josie said dismissively, and then sensing further protest snapped without looking away from Cheryl's stretched open ass hole, "She's my bitch, this is my first chance with her tight little ass and I've barely got started. So wait your turn bitch."

There was a moment's pause and then Valerie grumbled, "Fine, but hurry up. I need me some of that booty."

"Shut up and let me enjoy it." Josie said, then after a bead added, "And spread her cheeks. Mmmmm, I want to see that pale little butt getting spread by some dark hands."

For a moment Valerie briefly thought about protesting, but the second that Cheryl cautiously moved her own hands away from her cheeks Valerie found herself taking over just so she could continue getting the best possible look of the anal penetration. Also it was just nice to be involved in the debauchery again, and Valerie delighted in being able to watch her own black hands spread those white cheeks, the contrast in skintone just as beautiful as before as her friends turned high and mighty Cheryl Blossom into the creamy filling of an Oreo cookie. Oh yes, Cheryl Blossom's soft little white body was stuck between two hard blacks, making her an Oreo, something Valerie felt compelled to point out.

"Mmmmm shit, that's sooooooo hot! Cheryl Blossom's ass hole looks sooooo hot stretching for that strap-on." Valerie moaned softly, practically drooling at the sight before her, "But you know what else is hot? Cheryl freaking Blossom as an Oreo cookie. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, high and mighty Cheryl Blossom looks so good as the creamy filling in an Oreo cookie."

"Hell yeah she does." Josie agreed with a grin, "Mmmmm, this sexy little white bottom was made to be sandwiched in between two bad ass black tops, and-"

"How about three?" Valerie interrupted her bandleader, "How about three black tops, one for each of her fuck holes?"

"Fuck yeah, stuff that pretty mouth of hers with your big black dick." Josie grinned enthusiastically.

"Why don't you do it?" Valerie suggested, "Come on Josie, let's make this bitch taste her own ass."

"Yeahhhhh, make her go ass to mouth." Melody chimed in excitedly, "Then she really will be your bitch."

Josie knew what Valerie was doing, but she liked the idea so much she didn't really care, "Yeah. Yeah! Open wide Cheryl, you're about to really become my bitch. Valerie, come get you some of this white ass."

With that Josie yanked her dick out of Cheryl's butt, and then she and Valerie just stared for a few long seconds at her handiwork. Cheryl's butt hole remain stretched open, which was yet another obscene sight which Valerie knew she should have found disgusting but instead she found intoxicating. She also wanted to be the one responsible, or at least partly responsible, for gaping Cheryl. So the second Cheryl's ass hole started to close Valerie let go of those cheeks and shuffled around so that she could be the one to make sure that bitch hole didn't get a chance to fully recover. Because she was going to fuck it. Oh God she was about to butt fuck Cheryl Blossom.

Just when Valerie didn't thick it could get any better Melody reached round and spread Cheryl's cheeks, once again giving Valerie a perfect view of her target. Valerie had been intended to spreading those cheeks herself, if only with one hand, but this was so much easier. She was definitely going to have to thank Melody later for this, and again to Josie for sharing her because right now Valerie was incapable of speech. No, all she could do was stare lustfully as she pressed her black cock against Cheryl's white ass and gently pushed forward, the head of it slipping in easily and quickly followed by the rest. Cheryl even moaned as she was penetrated for the second time anally.

Cheryl was greatly embarrassed by this, but to her shame that embarrassment only further added to her enjoyment. Enjoyment she couldn't have happened before this extremely perverted night. God, being a lesbian bottom was bad enough, but did she really have to be the kind of lezzie slut who loved it up the butt? The answer to that question was apparently yes, because even through the agony that was getting her butt stuffed Cheryl had enjoyed the perverted feeling of her forbidden hole being taken, and it had only taken thrusting to cause her back passage to relax completely, turning her ass into an eager fuck hole.

At first she was able to hide this mortifying fact, mostly because Josie and Valerie were preoccupied with her stretching butt hole to really acknowledge her reactions. Melody knew though, if her wicked smirks were anything to go by. They were easy enough to ignore when she was spreading her cheeks as that forced her face to be pressed against the chest of the larger woman, but once Melody took over spreading her cheeks those smirks were pretty much all Cheryl could say. Then the butt fucking really started to feel good, and suddenly there was no hiding her true feelings about the sodomy, especially when a loud moan escaped Cheryl's lips, causing her to blush furiously.

Then Josie finally stepped in front of her and ordered, "I said open up bitch. Open wide so I can stuff the big black dick which popped your anal cherry into your pretty little white mouth. Yeah, suck it! Suck your own ass off my cock and truly become my bitch."

For a few long moments there was a battle of wills between Cheryl and Josie to see if Cheryl would submit to this latest debasement. It was arguable whether it was worse than getting ass fucked in the first place, but Cheryl couldn't have seen herself doing this when it was just the two of them, let alone when they had a audience. So she wouldn't. She couldn't. But she did. Oh God, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo which had taken her anal virginity. Cheryl was tasting her own ass! Cheryl Blossom was tasting the deepest part of her own ass, in the process making her officially airtight, two things which made her feel like a total whore, and two things which Josie and the Pussycats just had to comment on.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, suck it slut!" Josie practically whimpered with delight, "Suck your ass off that dick! Ohhhhhh fuck, suck it and become truly mine. Oh fuck yeah, that's what you really are now Cheryl. My bitch. But I guess you became that when I finally popped your little ass cherry, huh? Yeahhhhh, I broke open that butt hole and turned it into a fuck hole, and now you're loving it, aren't you? Yeahhhhhh, you love being my little back door bitch. Well don't worry girl, you're going to be getting it up the ass all the time now. I've made that ass open for business, and tonight me and my friends are all going to use it like the fuck hole it now is, because you're my fucking white bitch!"

"Yeahhhhh Josie, Cheryl is your white bitch." Melody agreed, "Look at the way she is sucking your big black cock. She loves it. Mmmmm, Cheryl Blossom loves taking it in every hole."

"That's because she was born to be an Oreo cookie." Valerie grinned, "Mmmmm, we made this Riverdale Vixen into our Riverdale Oreo, because she is such a little white slut that she loves black cock in all her holes."

Whimpering around the dick Cheryl allowed the humiliation to wash over her. Humiliation was something she was very used to, and one of the reasons she had become Queen bitch of Riverdale was so she wouldn't have to feel that way again, but here she was and she was loving it. And while she was overwhelmed with that humiliation Cheryl found herself slowly sucking the cock clean. Not that she was really aware of it at first, but the bitter taste of her own butt quickly grew on her, or at least her taste-buds, and the next thing she knew the head of the dildo was clean and she was craving more of her own anal cream.

Getting more was easy, Josie and the Pussycats continuing to encourage her as she truly became their little cock sucking, and airtight, slut she slowly began bobbing her head up and down Josie's big black cock. She even pushed it into her throat, a rare treat for her lovers, although that was mostly because she had cleaned the cock a lot faster than she anticipated and was already craving more of her anal juices. For better or for worse Josie helped her out, first by grabbing the back of her head and gently pushing her further down the dick, and then by thrusting her own hips forwards, the entire time providing verbal encouragement.

"That's it you little cock sucker, deep throat that big dick and get every drop of your ass cream." Josie smirked while gently stroking Cheryl's long red hair, "Oh yeah, mmmmm, every drop. Clean my cock good. Yeah, clean my big dick and get every drop of your butt juice you perverted little bitch! Oh fuck yeah, suck it you ATM whore! Yesssss, suck it good you cock sucking slut!"

"Don't you mean airtight slut?" Valerie interrupted with a grin, "Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, this slut loves it in all of her holes, mmmmm, almost as much as I love fucking this ass! Oh shit, it's soooo tight! Cheryl Blossom's ass is so fucking tight! Oooooh fuck yeah, Cheryl Blossom's tiny little virgin ass hole is so tight around my big fucking dick! It looks so good. Sooooo fucking good! Cheryl Blossom looks great with a cock in her ass, and in her mouth, and in her cunt at the same damn time. Doesn't she Josie?"

"Yeah she does." Josie quickly agreed, "But as this deep throating bitch hasn't got any more yummy ass juice to clean, how about we swap places? Mmmmm yeahhhhh, let's swap places so I can have some more of that ass."

"Awww Josie, I just got started." Valerie pouted, regretting getting her friend's attention, "Can't I have a little longer?"

"No!" Josie said flatly, "That ass is mine. I'm just letting you borrow it because we're such good friends and all. But if you can't learn to share my things..."

"No, it's okay. You can have this hot little piece of ass back." Valerie pouted, stopping the butt fucking, but not removing her dick from Cheryl's ass hole just yet, "I'm sorry. You're right, we're friends, so we should share. It's just hard, you know?"

"I know." Josie nodded, "And your apology is totally accepted, if you give me that ass right now."

With that Valerie reluctantly pulled her cock out of Cheryl's ass and swapped places with Josie, waiting until her friend slammed her strap-on into the redhead's gaping butt hole so Cheryl's mouth would be nice and wide when Valerie pushed her cock into it and fed the HBIC of Riverdale high her second helping of ass cream. Cheryl would like to pretend that she hesitated out of protest, but instead she greedily started slurping at that butt cream coated cock while Josie started slamming hers in and out of the redhead's ass. Then when Valerie's cock was clean they swapped over again, and then again, and then again, and then again.

Things eventually escalated to the point where Cheryl's poor mouth and throat were being fucked almost as roughly as her ass hole, and instead of stopping it Cheryl was trying not to beg for more, which had more to do with wanting this to continue than a desire for holding onto a shred of her dignity. Or to cum for that matter, as she was completely lost in the most sick and twisted part of herself. Of course as much as that part of herself would have loved this to continue forever soon the desire to cum became unbearable and if Cheryl had any tiny bit of dignity left she gave it up the next time Valerie and Josie swapped over, Cheryl capitalising on that brief moment her mouth was free to beg for what she so desperately wanted.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me and make me cum!" Cheryl frantically pleaded, "I need to cum! I need to cum soooo bad! Please Josie, make me cum! Please? I'll do anything!"

"Anything, huh?" Josie grinned, kneeling down in front of Cheryl and cupping her face, "That include your ass, baby? Will you give me your ass? Not just tonight, but always? Like say, in the middle of class I feel like some ass, so if I whisper that in your ear, will you follow me to the toilets and just let me slide right in? Huh? Or any other time I want? Any other place? Huh? Will you wear a butt-plug so we can have ass sex nice and quickly over lunch? Will you let my friends fuck that sexy little ass of yours whenever I'm not using it? Will you let us fuck you whenever we want, however we want? Huh? Be our little band groupie? How about it Cheryl? Do you want to cum so badly you're willing to truly become my bitch?"

Cheryl whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks, because she knew what her answer should be, but she just needed to cum so bad, "I, I... I-"

"Josie-" Melody started hesitantly.

"Shhhhhh." Josie soothed, gently caressing Cheryl's face, "I know I'm coming on strong, but you've always liked that about me baby. You know that, and you know this is what you want. So just give in. No one will ever know what kind of slut you truly are, and you'll spend your life getting exactly what you want. What you need. Doesn't that sound nice baby?"

It did, and ultimately Cheryl whimpered, "Nobody ever finds out? Ever?"

"I promise." Josie said, mostly telling the truth.

There was another brief pause and then Cheryl whispered, "Okay."

"What was that?" Josie smiled.

"I said okay." Cheryl said a little more forcefully, earning her another smile and a gentle kiss from the other girl.

"I don't know, you still don't sound very sure." Josie pointed out as she made her way around Cheryl, silently shooing Valerie out of the way before continuing, "Maybe if you can be a little more convincing, I'll make you cum."

Cheryl then cried out as Josie slowly slipped her strap-on back inside her butt and began sodomising her again, prompting her to practically squeal, "I'll be your bitch! I'll be your bitch Josie, I swear! Mmmmm, I'll do anything you want! Anything! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, I'll take it up the ass whenever you want, mmmmmm, eat your pussy at a moments notice, ooooooh shit, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, mmmmm, no excuses, ooooooh Gooooodddddd, I want you to use me however you want, ohhhhhh yessssss, and I'll let your friends use me too! Oh God Josie, I'll be your bitch! I'll be the bitch of Josie and the Pussycats! Be your little band groupie! Be your little Riverdale Oreo! Yours to use whenever and however you want! Just make me fucking cum! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME, FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

It took a lot longer than she would have liked but Cheryl finally got what she wanted, her screams becoming hysterical as Valerie moved away while Josie and Melody began pounding her pussy and ass with what had to be every ounce of their strength. Soon after that she was sent hurtling over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life, and considering the amazing orgasms Josie regularly gave her that was really saying something. But it really was something extra special, as were the climaxes that followed it as Cheryl's mind melted away so that all that was left was a writhing, screaming mess, happy to be shared by Josie and the Pussycats.

Melody liked the fact that she got Cheryl's pussy throughout, as it meant she was fucking the other girl without even a few seconds pause. However Josie and Valerie really looked like they were having so much fun, and honestly she got really jealous watching them go to town on Cheryl's ass. So, even though she was tired from her own climaxes, and the effort it took to fuck Cheryl's pussy, Melody insisted on having a turn with that hot little white ass. She had to wait quite a while as first Josie, and then Valerie right after, anally pounded Cheryl through multiple orgasms until it looked like they were about to collapse, before finally they pullback to admire their handiwork.

That was when Melody struck. Well, she might have been extra nice by allowing her friends to stare at Cheryl's gaping ass hole for a few long seconds, and even spread those cheeks to make sure they got a great look, but then Melody was flipping Cheryl over onto her back, putting her legs onto her shoulders and then she started pounding her pussy. She made her cum one more time before switching holes, Melody grinning wickedly at the look on Cheryl's face as with one smooth motion she pulled her cock out of the other girl's pussy and pushed it straight into her open ass hole, the previous brutal poundings allowing her to slide in like a knife through butter.

It also allowed her to slam Cheryl's shit hole with every ounce of her strength pretty much right from the get go. Well, there was a little build up, but it felt like it went by in the blink of an eye as soon Melody was wrecking Cheryl's most private hole with every ounce of her strength. And considering she was bigger and stronger than her two friends that was really saying something, Melody perhaps literally ruining the other girl's rectum for her own selfish pleasure. Because in that moment, the fact Cheryl was cumming was just a byproduct as Melody was totally focused on making herself cum, and maybe a little showing this girl who was totally out of her league who was boss.

For who knows how long Melody was completely lost in the brutal sodomy. Then she was left with a choice, pull out or collapse. It was very tempting to just keep going, but Melody didn't want to embarrass herself. More importantly she was worried that she had taken things too far given the way Cheryl was whimpering pathetically, and even her friends looked a little concerned. So she slowly decrease the pace, bringing them down from their highs before stopping completely with every inch of her dick buried completely within Cheryl Blossom's bowels. Only then did she pull out in one swift motion and stumble back to admire her handiwork. Or more accurately, the combined handiwork of Josie and the Pussycats.

Cheryl whimpered in disappointment when Melody pulled her cock from her ass. It was really ironic, she had been so reluctant to try anal sex, now she didn't want to stop, even though her butt felt extremely sore from overuse. Although it was nothing on the pain Cheryl felt when there was no longer pleasure to distract her. The fact that when Melody was no longer holding up her legs they came down so she was resting her body weight on her back and butt caused her to yelp with pain and immediately rollover onto her stomach, clutching her poor little ass which felt unbearably empty. Even worse, it was still open, exposing her insides to the other women, something she desperately tried to cover up. At least for a few seconds until Josie stopped her.

"Hey, cut that out. Move your hand away so we can see that pretty little gape. Mmmmm, that's it, show us that ruined hole. Fuck, that's hot. Now spread your cheeks again. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, really show us the hole Josie and the Pussycats wrecked!" Josie ordered boldly. There was a long pause, and despite everything that already happened her bandmates seemed to doubt her for a few long seconds, then Cheryl slowly pulled her ass cheeks apart to emphasise her gape, prompting Josie to giggle with delight, "Fuck, that's one wrecked shit hole. Hang on, hold that pose, I gotta get a picture of this."

"Please don't." Cheryl whimpered.

"Shut up and keep your cheek spread!" Josie demanded, her stern tone immediately pushing Cheryl to spread her cheeks again. Fuck, Josie could definitely get used to that kind of obedience, she thought while struggling to keep the happy grin off her face and remain stern as she ordered, "Melody, get my phone."

"Can, can I get mine too?" Melody asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Get Valerie's too. We should all have mementos of this special night." Josie said, unable to keep the grin off her face this time. It was the same story when her phone was in her hand and she was snapping shot after shot of her handiwork, "Mmmmmm, that's real good Cheryl. Now raise that butt. Stick it high in the air and show off your gaping ass hole like the submissive little anal dyke you are."

"Fuck, that's hot." Valerie practically moaned after Cheryl did what she was told, then asked Josie, "Can you take a shot of me next to that ass?"

"We're at least small-time famous, on the right track for bigger things." Josie pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "You sure you wanna risk it?"

Valerie shrugged, "I don't give a shit if people find out that I like to butt fuck white girls."

"Me too." Melody piped up.

"Your funeral." Josie shrugged, then after taking a few pictures of her friends posing by Cheryl's ruined hole she blurted out, "Fuck it."

Then Josie joined them and they took it in turns to take photos of each other, and even leaving their phones propped up so they could take a few of the three of them together, before Melody finally asked, "What now?"

"Now she cleans our cocks like the ATM slut we already prove she was." Josie grinned widely.

"Fuck yeah, get over here and clean these cocks bitch!" Valerie ordered with delight, "Mmmmmm, stuffed them deep down your throat like when we were making you airtight."

There was then a brief pause as she tried to talk herself out of it, but while Josie and the Pussycats were still lost in their dominant high Cheryl was just too lost in her submissive one. Cheryl also tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that she was just too tired to stop being degraded, and that if she didn't subject herself to it she might never again know the joy of three big strap-on dildos up her ass, while desperately trying to ignore the fact that part of her was weirdly loving all this humiliation. So she slowly got up and came to kneel in front of the three black girls, who were now standing in a semi-circle in front of the bed, presumably to make it easy for her to go back and forth between them.

She pretty much did that right off the bat, of course starting with Josie's cock which she stuffed into her mouth and then bobbed her head up and down for a few long seconds, before switching to Valerie's dick and then finally to Melody's. Back and forth Cheryl went, greedily cleaning the parts of the dildos which pummel the deepest part of her butt before working her way down the cocks to get more of her yummy ass cream. For a few blissful minutes she was completely lost in cleaning those cocks, Cheryl able to close her eyes, shut off her brain and most importantly of all block out the continuous running commentary Josie and the Pussycats were providing.

"Oh yeah, take it deep! Take it deep down your throat you greedy little whore!" Josie ordered gleefully, as always doing most of the talking for Josie and the Pussycats, "Take my big black cock deep down your white throat so you can get every drop of your butt cream you perverted little bitch. Oh yeah, you really are my bitch now Cheryl, that means you do every little thing I want. Mmmmm, that means your pussy, mouth and ass are mine to use whenever and however I want. That means you clean my cock every time I shove it up your butt you little white bitch! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, suck my dick! Clean it good. Clean all of these dirty cocks like the good little white slut you are."

"Yeahhhhh, suck it. Suck it good." Melody piped in when she finally got the chance.

At least until Valerie took it from her, "Suck it like the little cock sucker you are! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, Cheryl Blossom is my little cock sucker. Cheryl Blossom is our cock sucking bitch! Cheryl freaking Blossom is the ass to mouth loving cock cleaner of Josie and the Pussycats!"

When all of the butt juice was gone Cheryl became more and more aware of what she was doing, and what she had done. The depravity she had subjected herself too. The level she had sunk too. What she had allowed herself to become. And perhaps in the most worrying part of it was it wasn't just because she was some kind of super lesbian bottom. That would have been bad enough, but she had been so broken by Josie that now she felt an overwhelming desire to please her. No matter what it was that Josie asked of her Cheryl knew that she would do it, which from the sound of it would be even more troubling than she originally thought.

"We should do this again." Josie announced with a grin.

"With Cheryl?" Melody asked, "Cause I'd be so down for that."

"Me too." Valerie quickly agreed, "But why stop there?"

"My thoughts exactly." Josie grinned, "Why should Cheryl here get to have all the fun when Riverdale is full of hot girls just waiting to be the creamy filling in a Oreo cookie."

Her face lighting up Melody grinned, "Like the rest of the cheerleaders?"

"Like our music teacher?" Valerie offered.

"Like anyone we want." Josie grinned down at Cheryl who was currently sucking her cock, "And our new bitch is going to help us, isn't that right Cheryl?"

"Yes Josie." Cheryl whimpered after removing her mouth from the cock, "I'm yours! I'll do anything you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Cheryl, are you okay honey?" Sierra asked sweetly.

Quickly forcing a smile on her face Cheryl replied, "Yes Mrs McCoy."

Sierra stared at the redhead expectantly for a few seconds, then pointed out, "Are you sure? You've barely touched your food."

"Yes." Cheryl blushed, "It's lovely, I just have a lot on my mind."

Cheryl Blossom was normally a better actress than this, but this was literally coming out, a daunting task for any queer person regardless of the circumstances. And in this case, she wasn't just announcing herself as gay, or even just confessing that she was dating this woman's daughter. No, Josie wanted a lot more than that. She wanted another sign that Cheryl knew her place. And what Josie wanted, Josie got. However even though Josie had assured her that her Mom would be thrilled at hearing this type of confession, and Cheryl trusted Josie was telling the truth, she couldn't help worry that Josie was over estimating just how cool her mother would be about this.

Then there was the fact that Mrs McCoy was the Mayor of this town, and while she absolutely wouldn't want her daughter involved in any kind of scandal like this, especially with Josie's aspirations to break into the music industry, Mayor McCoy could easily repeat Cheryl's confession to her parents, and then she would never be able to taste Josie's sweet pussy or know the joy of the dominant girl pounding her most intimate hole again. Despite those reassurances Cheryl couldn't help imagining that horrific scenario over and over again in the hours, days and immediately weeks, leading up to the perhaps inevitable reveal of their relationship, especially the true nature of it.

Suddenly Josie gave her a little push, "Actually, Cheryl has something to tell you. Isn't that right Cheryl?"

"Right." Cheryl blushed.

To be fair Josie had waited until she and her Mom had finished their main meal to start prompting her, and it wasn't her fault that Cheryl had struggled so much to eat. In fact Cheryl knew she had been downright disrespectful of her top, and hoped that Josie would give her that spanking she had been threatening her for her disobedience. More importantly Cheryl hope she can make it up to her wonderful top now, and not embarrass her by stuttering of getting her lines, that Josie had been nice enough to go through with her before they came down to eat dinner in the dining room with the Mayor. But most of all, Cheryl hoped she would get the reward she was promised.

With a soft gulp and a deep breath Cheryl admitted, "I'm... I'm gay."

Raising an eyebrow Sierra simply replied, "Oh?"

"And, and I'm seeing your daughter." Cheryl said, before she began blathering, "No, it's more than that. I... I... God, I act like the Head Bitch In Charge at school, but all I really am is your daughter's bitch. I worship and adore her. It would be just an honour for me to grovel at her feet, but she allows me the privilege of eating her superior black pussy. Which I'm totally addicted too. Mmmmm, it's sooooo yummy. I'd eat it all day long if she let me. And her cum, God I love swallowing her cum. And getting it all over my face. Oh God, I've licked other pussies, because Josie is nice and shared with her friends, but none of them taste nearly as good as Josie does. She's the best."

"And?" Josie pushed.

"And I love it when she fucks my ass." Cheryl confessed, really in a rhythm now, "I was hesitant before, but now I'm a total anal addict. Which is why I'm so lucky Josie owns my butt hole. She takes such good care of it, pounding it hard and deep whenever she can and constantly making sure my ass is stretched. Either because it's got a nice big toy in it, or because it's so gaped that my butt-plug won't fit. And the plug Josie brought me is so nice. It does such a good job of reminding me that my most private hole is hers to use however and whenever she wants. But it's just not the same as having a nice big strap-on up my butt, especially when I'm on all fours, Josie making it crystal clear I'm her bitch. Or better yet Josie and one of her friends taking my pussy and ass at the same time, making me an Oreo cookie. Or best of all, when Josie and the pussycats make me an airtight Oreo cookie, with a girl cock in my mouth, pussy and ass all at the same time."

There was a long moment of silence after Cheryl's speech, Sierra enjoying the chance to make her sweat, but ultimately she smiled, and while still looking at the redhead she addressed her daughter, "Wow, you really have done a great job in training her."

"I know." Josie said proudly, "And you haven't even seen the encore yet. Babe, show my Mom my favourite fuck hole."

Emboldened by Mrs McCoy's reaction Cheryl quickly got out of her chair, walked around to stand in front of where The Mayor was sitting, and then with a flirtatious smile turned around and lifted up her skirt, exposing the fact that not only was she not wearing underwear but the plug she had mentioned was currently firmly entrenched within her ass hole. Which she couldn't have imagined doing a few months ago, but now Cheryl found it so exhilarating to do something so lewd as expose herself to her girlfriend's Mom. although it helped a lot that Mayor McCoy didn't seem at all surprised by such a display, just mildly amused, with more of a hint of enjoyment, although she did a good job of hiding it.

Sierra actually felt she did a lousy job of hiding it, as she could feel the big grin crossing her face. Which she opposed on it's own was okay, it was just that her daughter's ego was big enough already, and she didn't want to further spoil her by praising her too much. The girl still had a lot to learn about topping. At the same time Sierra wanted to wrap her arms around Josie and squeal. After all, Cheryl Blossom was quite the prize, arguably the biggest Josie could have landed, and her daughter made her so proud by not only doing it, but doing it with ease. For that it was inevitable that she had to give her some deserved praise. The only difficulty was finding the right balance.

"Oh baby girl, you've done so well." Sierra said softly as she reached out and slid her hand over Cheryl Blossom's pale little butt.

"It was nothing." Josie dismissed almost bashfully, "Cheryl was born for this."

"All white girls are." Cheryl murmured, clearly repeating something Josie and her friends had told her, and then after a brief hesitation continued, "We were born to be your sluts."

There was then a pause as Sierra waited for Josie to scold Cheryl for speaking without permission, but her daughter just grinned happily, again proving her inexperience as a Dom. Or worse, that she was a soft touch. At least with Cheryl. Although it was hard for Sierra to complain as she was sliding her hand over Cheryl Blossom's butt. So she let it slide for now and just enjoyed feeling up the teenaged bottom in front of her, eventually using her hand so she could give it a more thorough groping, inevitably spreading those cheeks so she could admire the little handle sticking out of Cheryl's shit hole. In quite a nice touch was shaped like a little cat. Not enough to definitively giveaway the truth about her daughter's relationship with this girl, but enough to hinted it, and remind the girl who her ass belonged too.

"It looks very fuck-able." Sierra admitted.

"Oh Mom, you have no idea." Josie grinned, "Cheryl is the best piece of ass I've ever had. It's round and juicy, yet firm, and her ass hole is to die for. As you can see, I always keep it nice and stretched, and yet still she is nice and tight for me. Mmmmm yeahhhh, next time you see that stuck up bitch Mrs Blossom you tell her that her daughter's cute little butt hole makes the perfect little fuck hole, and I use it all the time."

"Believe me, it will be very tempting." Sierra quipped, then after a few more seconds of groping she spanked Cheryl's ass, leaned back, took a sip of her wine and admitted, "That's one sweet little piece. You're a very lucky girl."

"I know." Josie beamed, "And, you're welcome to find out for yourself just how fuck-able that ass is. As long as I'm not using her, of course. My girl doesn't mind, do you Cheryl?"

"No." Cheryl quickly confirmed, "My ass is yours to give to whoever you want, whatever you want."

"I'll definitely have to take you up on that." Sierra said with a wicked smile, taking another sip of her wine, "After you demonstrating your spanking technique."

"Oh, right." Josie mumbled.

"You have spanked her before, haven't you?" Sierra raised an eyebrow, taking one side final sip of her wine before putting it down.

"Yeah, of course." Josie quickly said dismissively, then when her Mom gave her a look quickly followed up with, "Okay, no. But only because she's been so good, especially since I took her ass cherry."

Sierra stared at her daughter for a few seconds, then asked, "You haven't felt the urge?"

"Well, yeah... but-" Josie protested.

"If you want to spank a sub you spank 'em. Doms don't need an excuse." Sierra interrupted, then after staring at her daughter for a few more seconds before emphasising her next order with a slap to the redhead's perfect ass, "Cheryl honey, clear the plates."

"Ye, yes Mrs McCoy." Cheryl replied, awkwardly getting off of the older woman's lap and doing as she was told.

Once the redhead left Sierra leaned in and softly said knowingly, "You're afraid of losing her, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Josie blushed, "She's the hottest piece of ass in town."

"But it's more than that, isn't it? You love her. Or at least, you're beginning too. Aren't you?" Sierra pushed, and then when her daughter looked bashful she told her, "No need to deny it, or be embarrassed. These things happen, especially when you're young. And she was your first, wasn't she? Mmmmm, I still have an intense relationship with my first woman to this day. But I'd argue in those relationships it's even more important to show 'em who's boss."

There was a brief pause and then Josie admitted, "I just don't want to push it too far. And I've already pushed her a lot."

"Oh sweetie, you can push her as much as you want. Trust me, that girl adores you. Besides, I know a shameless bottom when I see one, and that one was clearly born to please black women." Sierra said confidently as Cheryl returned, eventually turning her attention to the pale teen and questioning, "But if you still have doubts, why don't we ask her? Blossom, do you want to be spanked like the bitch you are?"

Cheryl blushed, particularly at the mention of her cherished surname, but replied pretty quickly, "Yes Mrs McCoy."

Josie briefly glared at her mother who looked smug, then ordered her bitch, "Then what are you waiting for? Bend over my knee bitch!"

Sierra hated to have to openly overrule her daughter, but she was confident it wouldn't matter in the long run, "Stop! Take your clothes off first. Mmmmm, I want to see that hot body of yours."

Briefly Cheryl looked unsure of herself and then Josie snapped, "Did she stutter? Do as she says! And just in case there's any confusion, tonight you're her bitch too. That means you do whatever she says. Got it?"

"Yes Josie, sorry Josie." Cheryl quickly said apologetically.

This was more like it, Sierra thought with a smile. She'd hate to think her daughter was a gentle touch, and right now she was totally putting rich little white girl Cheryl Blossom in her place with only a few words, and in turn Cheryl was proving Sierra by being the perfect little sub, at least for her age, and desperately trying to please Josie while staring at her lovingly regardless of what was said. She even remembered to strip nice and slowly, Cheryl actually doing a good job for a girl her age, showing off those perky little titties and best of all that round white booty which practically had Sierra, and her daughter, drooling by the end of the striptease. Then the real fun could finally begin.

It made Sierra so proud to see rich little white girl Cheryl Blossom slowly walking over and then bend over her daughter's knee. It made her less proud to see the spanking that followed, although it was understandable given the hesitation Josie had already confessed too, and to be fair Sierra was just as nervous when she dished out her first spanking. But that was the whole point of pushing Josie, so her first time would be better and she would become a much more effective Dom faster, which would only help her keep that perfect bitch. Although Sierra had to admit to having an ulterior motive, mainly to get a turn with that perfect butt.

Josie had fantasised about having a white girl bent over her knee, especially Cheryl, so actually happened she had to take a long seconds to savour the moment, and the sight of that perfect ass being presented to her. Then she couldn't reach down and start groping that amazing butt she loved so much pause maybe a full minute, before finally raising her hand and then swiftly right back down again, causing Cheryl to cry out. In turn Josie smiled wickedly and then repeating the process, each and every sound causing the sound of flesh on flesh to echo throughout the room and those juicy cheeks to jiggle so delightfully, mostly drowning out any further cries from the redhead.

Those sounds, and that sight, completely captivated Josie for a few long minutes, the whole world falling away to nothing but that beautiful ass. Just like when she sodomised Cheryl, only not quite as pleasant, and after a while it caused her hand to ache a little. Of course it was more than worth it for the heaven of finally being able to give a beautiful and rich white girl a spanking, especially as Josie watched that pale flesh turn pink under the force of those blows. But it wasn't enough. Josie knew it wouldn't be enough for her mother, and it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to do some serious damage to that beautiful white booty, but she was still conflicted about it. Luckily her loving mother had no qualms about giving her the encouragement she needed.

"Harder!" Sierra called out, "Come on sweetie, spank her harder! Really show her who's boss! Mmmmm, come on honey, beat that butt! She wants you too. Can't you tell? Oh yeah, she wants it, now give it to her! Fucking destroy that ass! Make it as red as her hair. Come on, don't disappoint me now. Spank the bitch!"

As Cheryl didn't deny that's exactly what she wanted, and couldn't have given that her wet cunt was rubbing against Josie's thigh, the singer briefly glanced at her mother, smiled, then started doing what she was told. Namely increase the force and the frequency of the spanking. Josie did this slowly, mostly to ease Cheryl into it, but also because in between the strikes she had been gleefully groping those cheeks and she was hesitant to stop. But if she was going to give Cheryl a proper spanking she was going to have too, which was something Josie could no longer resist. In fact she thought she needed to prove to her mother that she could be just as talented a top as the woman who gave her life.

Given that the older McCoy had stopped her encouragement at this point was very promising, but Josie just couldn't look away to check that as more than ever she was captivated by the jiggling cheeks beneath her. Oh yes, she couldn't look away from those well-rounded butt cheeks as they rapidly jiggled with every blow in turned light pink to the same colour as Cheryl's hair, the sound of flesh on flesh and Cheryl's screams making it perfect. However Cheryl never asked her to stop. Not once, and again, Josie had other proof that she was enjoying this almost as much as she was. So she used every ounce of her strength to brutalise that gorgeous butt, using her girlfriend to please her Mom. Although she had only just started doing that.

Cheryl had never been more humiliated her entire life, and that was really saying something considering her girlfriend had not only taken her anal cherry in front of her friends, but taking it while they were using her, turning Cheryl into a little DP whore. Then a air tight slut. Or a fully stuffed Oreo cookie, as Josie and the Pussycats liked to call it. And yet although it was shameful to admit Cheryl had loved every minute of it, and amazingly Cheryl also found herself enjoying being spanked by her girlfriend, in front of her girlfriend's mother. Okay, there was no way this was going to make her cum, but the fact it made her wet made it very clear that beyond a shadow of a doubt she was a submissive slut.

Although it was mortifying that her enjoyment was that obvious it was somewhat comforting to know that Josie was fully aware how much Cheryl was enjoying this, and she wasn't knowingly abusing Cheryl against her wishes just to please her mother. More importantly what she had overheard earlier, and the look that she could just about see when Cheryl turned her head just right, it was clear that she was pleasing Josie, which was the most important thing in Cheryl's life right now. She was more than willing to receive pain in exchange for that, especially pain which bizarrely turned her on. So Cheryl whimpered, cried and screamed, but didn't complain and took everything Josie had to give her.

Josie didn't want to ever stop, but she wanted to do other things even more, and her hand ached, so when she felt she'd reached a decent point and the other girl's ass was bright red she suddenly stopped and asked her mother without looking away from that beautiful butt, "How was that?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all, especially for your first time." Sierra quickly complemented, before adding, "But, I could do with a closer look."

Getting the implication Josie reluctantly ordered, "Great idea... Cheryl, go stand with your back to my Mom. Mmmmm, show the Mayor of this town my handiwork."

"Yes Josie." Cheryl whimpered, quickly moving to do as she was told.

Or at least, Cheryl moved as quickly as she could with a really sore butt, which wasn't exactly super fast, and it was kind of awkward getting off Josie's lap, but in what felt like no time at all she was standing completely naked in front of the Mayor, and then while blushing as red as her hair turned around so that her ass, which was also as red as her hair, was directly in the Mayor's face. There was then a long pause as the mature and dignified woman just stared forcefully at her well beaten ass, before Mrs McCoy reached out and grabbed her booty, causing Cheryl to cry out softly. Cheryl then whimpered as Mrs McCoy started gently groping her behind, massaging the pain away and making her feel like a piece of meat, which was more appealing than it had any right too.

"Mmmmm yes, not bad. Not bad at all." Sierra murmured softly, before offering some constructive criticism, "But you're technique could do with a little work, and I still think you were too gentle with her. You're right, she didn't do anything wrong, but when she does I hope you'll find the strength to properly punish her for it. Trust me, she'll love you for it. Now, do you mind if I reward this little slut?"

"Go right ahead." Josie grinned, "Tonight she is yours to fuck."

"Is that right." Sierra grinned back, before turning her attention to Cheryl, "You mine to fuck? Do you want that Cheryl, huh? You want me to do whatever I want to you?"

"Oh yes please Mrs McCoy." Cheryl eagerly replied, "I'd love you to fuck me."

"Good, because I'm starting with your mouth." Sierra announced, and then when she was ready encouraged, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, come and get it girl. Oooooh yeah, a nice yummy black pussy for your whore mouth! Oh yes, eat my pussy! Consider it your reward for taking that spanking so well. Yeahhhhhhh, eat it white slut, ohhhhhhh yessssssss!"

Initially Cheryl was a little surprised by this because while Josie had implied that she would be fucking other dominant black women she hadn't actually realised just how much she was going to do with Josie's Mom, who again was the Mayor of the town. It probably should be a deal breaker, but it wasn't. It really, really wasn't. Josie's Mom was incredibly hot, and the power of her position made it even more enticing for Cheryl. So she just watched the older woman stand up, pull up her skirt and then pulled down her panties, and then the moment Mrs McCoy sat back down again Cheryl moved her head between her legs to collect her prize.

Sierra almost stopped and scolded her because she wanted to keep talking dirty for a little longer, but it seemed a shame to argue with such natural enthusiasm. Besides, even her most well-trained bitches could get too excited and jumped the gun. Most importantly of all, after witnessing such a fine spanking, not to mention getting to see Cheryl Blossom naked and willingly confessing Josie was her top, Sierra was in no mood to deny herself pleasure. Especially the pleasure of the white teen girl licking her mature black cunt for the very first time. So instead of grabbing Cheryl's head to hold it in place Sierra grabbed Cheryl's head and pulled it into her pussy.

Then Sierra's words dissolved into moans, groans, gasps and whimpers as Cheryl immediately went to work licking her pussy, enthusiastically proving even further that Josie had done a great job at turning her school friend into the perfect submissive lesbian slut. Oh yes, Sierra had loved hearing Cheryl's earlier confession, but action spoke louder than words, and these actions were pretty deafening when it came to her daughter's skill, and almost certainly to Cheryl's love for pussy. Because in Sierra's experience a love for cunt could be taught, but it was a poor substitute for natural enthusiasm, and this little teen had an abundance of it.

Rewarding her for it Sierra not only didn't stop her cries of enjoyment, but even began gently stroking Cheryl's long red hair, the entire time smirking to herself as she thought what this girl's rich white family would think if they could see her now. If they could see them now. Or even better, what if this entire town could see them right now. Yes, it would almost certainly be the end to her political career, but it would worth it to see the look on everyone's face as this high and mighty rich white girl worshipped her black cunt with long slow strokes of her tongue which started at the bottom of her pussy and each time worked her way up to the top to tease her clit, but not too much. Not yet.

As she received that skilful look over and over again Sierra eventually spent her daughter a glance, intending to reward her as well, if only with a smile. Then she saw what her little girl was up too, which made Sierra smile big and wide. She'd always wanted to truly share a white girl with her daughter, and not just any white girl, but one of her daughter's subs, and now finally that dream would become a reality. It was almost enough to make her order Cheryl to go faster. But instead she would have to go slower, so she could savour the moment, her eyes going back and forth between the sight of Cheryl Blossom's beautiful face in between her legs and the sight of her daughter Josie readying herself for the next step.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yessssssss, lick me just like that, good girl!" Sierra moaned, "Mmmmm, but slow down. I'm not ready to cum yet. Oooooooh yessssssss, that's it, oh fuck, that's a good little pussy pleaser, ooooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh! Oh fuck! Oh shit! Oh God yesssssssss, ah fuck!"

Josie planned on just watching her Mom get head from Cheryl, and then allow her bitch the privilege of eating her cunt while she gave her mother the first crack at Cheryl's ass. Pussy too, if she wanted it. However she was already so God damn horny, and with Cheryl on her knees with that perfect ass of hers sticking out Josie just couldn't resist sneaking out, quickly grabbing a couple of strap-ons and then returning to the dining room. Once she got back her mother gave her a look, but Josie just smiled, stripped off her clothes and strapped one of the dildos around her waist. Still her Mom didn't comment, obviously not wanting to spoil the surprise for Cheryl.

Grinning wickedly Josie knelt down behind her girl and started playing with Cheryl's butt. She wanted to yank out Cheryl's butt-plug and brutally violate her butt hole, however given the plan was for this little hole to be thoroughly used tonight Josie wanted to be nice and thoroughly stretch it out before the real violation began. So she relaxed Cheryl, first by massaging the cheeks to her well-rounded rear, then by spreading them, grabbing the handle to the butt-plug and beginning to fuck Cheryl with it, sliding in and out and causing the little ass whore to moan with delight. She even slid around inside her so that Cheryl's back hole would be as relaxed as possible for her dick.

Of course it was only so long that Josie could wait to take what was rightfully hers, and long before Cheryl even started seriously going to town on the older black woman's cunt the younger one was pulling the butt-plug out of the white girl's ass hole and replacing it with her strap-on cock. Predictably Cheryl let out a soft cry of disappointment into the older woman's pussy as the plug was removed, which almost immediately turned into a cry of joy as Josie pushed the head of her dick into Cheryl's butt hole, the singer letting out a cry of joy herself as she watched her favourite fuck hole stretch quickly and easily to take firstly just the tip, and then soon after the full length of her cock.

Her big black cock! Oh yes, that pale little white booty took the full length of her big black cock, as always Josie fascinated by just how beautiful the difference in the skin tones between her and a white girl looked while they were fucking. Especially with this super pale redhead. And the only thing better than fucking her was sharing her with another black girl. Yeah, that's why Josie had been sharing Cheryl on a regular basis with her bandmates ever since that first night, and now would hopefully be sharing her with her mother just as regularly, because to her there was nothing hotter than Cheryl Blossom's pale little body sandwiched between two or more black women. Something she made very clear the second she received some encouragement from her Mom.

"That's it baby girl! Take that ass! Take that pale little white booty! Prove to me, and more importantly Cheryl Blossom, that this white girl's super pale butt is yours!" Sierra encouraged her daughter with delight, "Mmmmm, look at us sweetie. We're making your bitch our little Oreo cookie already."

"Yeah we are!" Josie quickly agreed, "Ooooooh yeahhhhh, we're already sandwiching the high and mighty Cheryl Blossom between two hard blacks, ohhhhhh yessssss, making her the creamy filling in our Riverdale Oreo cookie, mmmmm, turning her into what she was always meant to be. What she was born to be. The reason she exists. ooooooohhhhhh fuck, take it Cheryl, take it! Take it up your lilywhite ass while you make my Mom cum! Fuck yeah, make my Mommy cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face while I stretch your white ass out with this big black dick! Do it bitch! Make my Mom cum!"

Cheryl almost pulled her face away from Mrs McCoy's cunt to reply, but thought better of it. If she did Josie might pull her strap-on out of her slutty little ass, and that thought was unbearable. Cheryl lived for the indescribably wonderful feeling of Josie's dick up her ass, and now she was finally experiencing that heaven again after what felt like years of being denied that honour, even though in reality it hadn't even been 24 hours. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the big black dick violating her slutty little white ass, and the yummy black pussy being pushed into her face. Besides, all Cheryl was going to say was that how good all this was, and promise Josie that she would make her mother cum.

Achieving that turned out to be easy. Perhaps even easier than when she and Josie, or one of the other Pussycats, were having a quickie in the girl's bathroom at school, or a party. Like those times Cheryl was only permitted to gently lick pussy briefly before getting down to some serious rug munching, and like her least favourite times she didn't even get to slip her tongue into a black pussy. Instead Mrs McCoy started grinding against her face, while pushing downwards on the back of her head, practically suffocating Cheryl in the heaven that was black pussy, to the point where it was all she could smell, taste and see. Then all she could smell, taste and see was Mrs McCoy's cum. Well, mostly just taste, as Cheryl honed in on that since alone. That, and the feeling of pleasure coming from her ass.

It was difficult not to become distracted by the incredibly skilful ass fucking she was receiving, but Cheryl had a job to do, and she was determined to do it to the best of her abilities, even if that meant most of the yummy girl cum ended up covering her face instead of sliding down into her belly were it truly belonged. It was just one of those sacrifices Cheryl had to make to prove herself as a good sub, and she certainly didn't want to let her Dom down in front of her Dom's Mom. So Cheryl stuck out her tongue and held it there for as long as she could, meaning that Mrs McCoy was able to bash her clit into it repeatedly, repeatedly using it to get herself off.

When it became clear that Mrs McCoy no longer needed Cheryl's soft tongue, and the other girl's face would do fine, Cheryl begin swallowing as much as that heavenly liquid as she possibly could, but there was just so much of it, and Mrs McCoy was just cumming so hard and frequently. Most notably Josie had picked up the pace of the butt fucking just enough so that combined with constantly getting to swallow girl cum and having that cream so regularly squirted into her face Cheryl found herself already dangerously close to a climax. But again, she was determined to prove herself, no matter what painful or pleasurable, or painfully pleasurable, things she had to endure. She would endure them all with pride, because she loved Josie and it truly felt like she was born for this.

Sierra certainly felt like that. It had truly been a joy to feel Cheryl's eager and surprisingly skilful tongue work her over, and now swallow her cum without even needing to be asked like the good little bitch she was always meant to be. Especially as it was not only a sign of what a dominant top her little girl had become, but because she was getting another sign of that as Josie butt banged Cheryl right in front of her with incredible skill for her age. And Cheryl even kept up her work through this skilful sodomising she was receiving, which Sierra was positive this was a sign of the redhead's training rather than any failure from Josie. All of which just made Sierra cum harder and more frequently, until she just couldn't take it any more.

More accurately, she just couldn't continue to take it without losing consciousness and that would have been incredibly embarrassing without having her daughter witnessing it. As she would have it was unacceptable. Besides, Sierra was desperate for a turn with that hot little ass. So despite how tempting it was to fuck Cheryl's face until all three of them completely ran out of steam Sierra allowed herself a few climaxes before pulling her chair back and then, after a few long moments of rest, she retrieved a nice big strap-on and attached it around her waist while continuing to enjoy the show. Sierra then graciously gave her daughter a few long minutes to enjoy her bitch's butt before requesting a turn herself.

"Josie honey, do you mind if I have a turn with your bitch's whore hole?" Sierra asked softly but firmly, "It would mean so much to me if we could have a bonding moment of spit roasting this white bitch. Besides, I always wanted to fuck Cheryl Blossom up her tight little ass."

"Of course Mom. That's why I brought Cheryl here, mmmmmm, for us to share." Josie grinned, "Just don't make her cum yet. I still want to DP her later."

"No problem sweetie." Sierra murmured dismissively, clearly distracted.

Which caused Josie to chuckle as she walked around Cheryl and then as her girl opened her mouth without needing to be asked she grinned again, pushed her cock into the open hole and ordered, "Suck it Cheryl! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, suck your own ass off my dick like the good little ATM slut you are."

While Cheryl clearly tried to respond it was muffled from the dick entering her mouth, and by the fact that she was interrupted with a loud moan of pleasure as her other open hole was invaded. Sierra had enjoyed admiring her daughter's handiwork, but it hadn't been long before she pressed her strap-on against that gaping open ass hole and slid her dildo deep inside it. Because of most likely both the butt fucking Josie had just given Cheryl, and the multiple butt fuckings Josie was now responsible for the redhead receiving, either from herself or her fellow Pussycats, Sierra's dick slid deep into the younger woman's bowels like a hot knife through butter.

In what felt like no time at all Sierra's thighs came to rest against Cheryl's ass cheeks, announcing the full length of her cock was buried in Cheryl's hot little butt. Sierra savoured that fact for a few long seconds, before beginning to sodomise the teen nice and slowly, her hands sliding to those juicy butt cheeks so she could spread them open and get the best possible look of her big black dick sliding in and out of the ass hole of the daughter of her rivals, the Blossoms. She had gone to school with them, and they had always been insufferable. As Mayor she constantly had to deal with them, but Sierra was now looking forward to the next time she saw them, as she'd be able to picture this beautiful sight, including others like it, like their daughter sucking her daughter's cock.

Cheryl had moaned loudly when she wrapped her lips around Josie's cock partly because simultaneously Mrs McCoy rammed her cock up her ass. But almost equally she also cried out with pure delight at tasting her own ass on that toy cock. It was incredibly embarrassing, but Cheryl couldn't help it. She just loved the taste of her own ass that much. And honestly her feelings of shame and embarrassment only made her love it even more. Along with the fact that she was taking it in both ends like a total whore, and from a mother-daughter team no less, making Cheryl feel even more slutty and wonderful. Now, if only she had a cock in her cunt the moment would have been truly perfect.

Of course this way she still got to be the creamy filling in a Oreo cookie. Cheryl had been one before when she had been eating Mrs McCoy's pussy, but she loved this just as much thanks to tasting her own ass, which she loved even more than cum and pussy juice, and more importantly was the fact that she was still pleasing Josie. Well, if Cheryl was being honest with herself she preferred it when Josie was the one fucking her, but from the sound of it she would soon again, and could have guessed it anyway from her previous times with her girlfriend and her friends. So for now Cheryl just had to concentrate on giving the best blow job possible.

At first that just included bobbing her head up and down on a few inches of Josie's dick as Cheryl savoured the taste of the deepest part of her butt. Then she bobbed her head lower and lower, pushing the ass flavoured cock down her windpipe until she was deep throating the entire length of the dildo with practised ease. Cheryl showed off by shoving the entire length inside her mouth for a few long seconds, then she started bobbing her head up and down again, partly to make sure she didn't miss a drop of her butt cream, but mostly to please her precious Josie. Which got her plenty of praise from the aspiring singer, along with encouragement and a little verbal humiliation thrown in.

"Yeeeeeesssssss, take it deep! Take it deep down your throat! Oh my God, good girl. Mmmmmm, good little cock sucker." Josie grinned, stroking the other girl's head lovingly, "You're such a good little white slut Cheryl. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, all that practice with me and the Pussycats is really paying off, huh? Yeah it is, and now you're the biggest submissive dyke whore in Riverdale! Yeahhhhhhh, look at you go girl, sucking every inch of my cock while taking it right up the ass! Mmmmmm, right in your little dyke ass from my Mom! Oh yeah, if only that family of yours can see us now. You sandwiched between two beautiful black women, spit-roasted like the little white slut you are, mmmmmm, and my Mom and me, pounding your hot little whore holes!, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, it makes me so proud."

"Me too." Sierra interrupted, "I'm so proud of you sweetie. You'll be an excellent top. So demanding, commanding, and generous. Speaking of which, I'd love another turn with that sweet little mouth of hers. Which would be for the best, don't you think? Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, that way she gets more of her ass cream, I get more of her mouth, and you get more of her ass. It's a win-win-win."

"Oh, I love that idea." Josie grinned, pulling her cock out of Cheryl's mouth, "What do you think Cheryl?"

"Yes, please switch holes." Cheryl whimpered, "Use me however you want!"

Which they did, over, and over, and over again. Which would have been the purest heaven for Cheryl, if only they would have let her cum. Ideally a lot of times. Although constantly getting a mouthful of her own ass juice while getting sodomised was pretty close to heaven as far as Cheryl was concerned, and because this meant she was pleasing Josie she was more than happy to be spit-roasted for what felt like hours. But eventually the dirty talk, butt cream, and most of all the ass fucking eventually became too much and Cheryl beg for more during one of the switchovers, silently praying before she did so that at this point the McCoys wanted her to break.

"Harder! Please fuck me harder!" Cheryl whimpered as soon as the Mayor's strap-on was pulled out of her mouth, "Fuck my ass harder and make me cum! Please Josie, pound my slutty little butt and make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Or let your Mom do it. Mmmmmm, I'd love for the Mayor to make me cum. Just please do it. I need it so bad."

"Really?" Josie interrupted, "Isn't that something else you want first?"

For a second or two Cheryl thought about it, then hesitantly offered, "For you to DP me? Because I'd love that. Mmmmmm, oh please Josie, DP me with your Mom. Really share me with the Mayor of this town, and really make me an Oreo cookie, by sandwiching me between two hard blacks. Ohhhhhh,and then you could really fuck me hard and make me cum like the submissive little bitch I am."

Turning her attention to the older woman and grinning at her Josie asked, "What do you think Mom? You up for it?"

"Definitely." Sierra grinned back, before sitting down, clicking her fingers and pointing to her dick while looking over at the redhead, "Get over here and sit on this dick! Mmmmm yeahhhh, give me that hot little white girl cunt."

"Yes Mrs McCoy." Cheryl said, before obeying happily.

Josie watched with glee as Cheryl quickly climbed on top of the older black woman as soon as she was sat down, and then impaled her horny little cunt onto her dick. Oh yes, her bitch's pussy swallowed the full length of that cock and then started bouncing up and down on her Mom's dick, Josie both admiring that sight and the cute little gaping hole between those jiggling cheeks. Then without another word she grabbed Cheryl firmly by the waist to keep her nice and still so she could line up her strap-on with Cheryl's battered butt hole and slowly push her way inside, causing the little Oreo cookie to cry out with pure joy, and then start begging again.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, stuff my butt! Mmmmmmm ooooooh stuff it full of your big black cock!" Cheryl moaned shamelessly, "Ohhhhhh stuff my little white ass with your big black cock Josie. Ah fuck, I wanna be stuffed with black cock! Yours and your Mom's. Oh yes double stuff me, mmmmmm, fuck my pussy, aaaahhhhhh, fuck my ass, mmmmmm, make me the creamy filling in a Oreo cookie. Make me your Oreo. Make me a Riverdale Oreo cookie, just like you do with your band. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, just fuck me hard!"

As Cheryl begged Josie slowly buried every inch of her dildo inside Cheryl's butt and then started sodomising her again, this time with every thrust forward pushing the redhead down onto the other dildo inside her cunt and thus officially making Cheryl Blossom an Oreo cookie again. In Josie's opinion she was before, but this was the more traditional version, and there was definitely something about getting to DP another girl with her Mom. Honestly Josie would have been quite happy with this, which was why she allowed Cheryl to beg for so long. However there was something even more extreme she wanted. Something that her mother was expecting of her, and something which would destroy every ounce of self-respect that Cheryl had and turn her into a completely broken bitch.

"You wanna be the creamy filling in a Oreo cookie? To be my Oreo? To be my little Riverdale Oreo cookie? Huh?" Josie pushed, "You wanna cum from being double stuffed?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I want that! I want that more than anything!" Cheryl whimpered.

"Even more than pleasing me?" Josie chuckled wickedly.

There was a brief pause, and then Cheryl questioned, "Can't I do both?"

"Maybe..." Josie murmured thoughtfully, before grinning, "If you're willing to try a little double anal?"

"Double anal?" Cheryl parroted in disbelief as her cheeks went even more pale.

Even though Josie didn't think it was actually a question she decided to clarify, "Oh yeah, two cocks in one tight little bitch hole. Specifically your slutty little ass hole. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that would definitely prove to my mother that I'm an awesome top who can break and train little bottoms like you to do whatever I want, no matter how extreme. Ooooooh yessssss, and it would definitely make you cum, because you know deep down you were always meant to be a massive anal whore, and here's your chance to prove it. Aaaahhhh shit, here's your chance to take two big black cocks up that sexy little white ass and cum like the complete and total anal whore you are! Ohhhhhh fuck, doesn't that sound like fun?"

Unsurprisingly Cheryl had to think about this. Josie didn't blame her. She couldn't imagine taking one cock up her ass, let alone two. Besides, while her own desire to cum was getting pretty overwhelming Josie prided herself on self-control, and was having so much fun DP'ing her first bitch with her mother that she was more than happy to do this all night if she had too. Of course while her Mom may have looked a little concerned there was no doubt in Josie's mind that Cheryl would do anything for her, even this, and though perhaps it took a little longer than she would have guessed that desire, and her own need to cum, eventually pushed Cheryl into giving Josie what she wanted.

"Okay." Cheryl whispered hesitantly.

"Are you sure baby?" Josie pushed.

Cheryl nodded, and then whimpered, "Just... just go slow, okay?"

"Sure babe, we'll go slow. At first." Josie grinned, slowly pulling her cock out of Cheryl's ass, "Now sit that ass down on my Mom's dick, then I'll slide in and take your double anal cherry."

Once Josie's dildo was free of Cheryl's ass hole the redhead lifted herself up, reached down with trembling hands and nervously held the black dick covered in her pussy cream steady while she slid her gaping back hole down upon it. Thanks to the multiple ass fucking she had received Cheryl was able to take it all fairly easily. The next part was less easy. In fact Josie wondered whether it would work on Cheryl's teen ass. But sure enough to her delight that already cock stuffed shit hole started stretching wider and wider until the head of Josie's cock slid into Cheryl's butt hole, meaning it was official, Josie had just taken Cheryl's double anal cherry.

"OH FUCK ME! Two dicks. That's two fucking dicks in your slut butt! Fuckkkkkkk, what a whore!" Josie exclaimed, her inexperience showing briefly, before she composed herself, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that double anal cherry is mine, so just relax Cheryl. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, relax baby, cause I'm about to take your ass like never before."

Cheryl whimpered pathetically and desperately tried to do as she was told. But it seemed impossible. This whole thing should be impossible. And yet, not only could she feel her ass hole stretch around two big dicks, but she could feel the second one slowly sliding into her back passage alongside the first one, forcing the walls of the redhead's rectum wider apart than ever before. For more than they had ever designed to be stretched, causing Cheryl to cry out again in a mixture of pain and humiliation, both these feelings were overwhelming and causing tears to slide down her face, Cheryl unable to believe this was happening to her.

For a few long seconds she hated Josie for doing this to her, and herself for allowing it to happen. But then when there was about half of the length inside of Cheryl's ass Josie started pumping her hips back and forth, officially starting to give Cheryl her first double butt fucking. Even though it was gentle at first Cheryl hoped it would be her last, however just as she thought that she felt a spark of pleasure coming from her obscenely abused butt. At first she just thought it was an after-shock of the pleasure she felt earlier, but then she felt it again. Amazingly she continued to feel it and it got stronger, and stronger. Strong enough to make her moan in pleasure.

Then Cheryl began feeling the ecstasy she was used to receiving while getting fucked up the ass, only it was even stronger, mostly because of the added bonus of having two dicks inside of her shit pipe instead of one, making her feel like the biggest anal whore in Riverdale. Those dicks were also rubbing against each other inside of her, which create a truly unique sensation. And most of all else given Josie's giggles of delight, and the look on the Mayor's face, it was obvious Cheryl was fulfilling her life's purpose by making dominant black women happy. More specifically she was making Josie happy, which filled her with overwhelming joy.

All of a sudden Josie's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that somehow Cheryl's little ass had taken every single inch of those two big black cocks. Cheryl hadn't even been aware that Josie had been pushing more inches of dildo inside her butt, but all of a sudden she was very aware of every single inch of those dildos stuffing her back passage like it had never been stuffed before. Yet somehow it still wasn't enough. Only a short time ago it had been more than Cheryl could ever handle, and now she wanted more. She wanted to be fucked. More accurately she wanted her forbidden hole to be completely and utterly destroyed. She also wanted to cum. But most of all, she wanted to please her wonderful top, and her wonderful top's Mom.

Josie had been left dumbstruck by the sight of Cheryl's bitch hole stretching for the second cock. That was even more the case as she began slowly invading that rectum and inch after inch of her big black cock disappeared into that vulnerable little ass hole, which was already stretching for her Mom's dick. But the anguished sounds of Cheryl kept waking Josie up, and breaking her heart, and no matter what she said it was clear that her girl was still very much in pain. So she switched tactics, beginning the double ass fucking early in an attempt to loosen Cheryl's rectum. It worked better than she could have hoped, as not only did she soon have her little anal whore moaning happily for her, but soon she was able to bury every inch of her dick inside Cheryl's ass without any complaints.

Then shortly after that Cheryl started begging for more, "Harder! Fuck my ass harder. Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, please Josie, mmmmmmm, you promised you would fuck me hard and make me cum, so do it! Fucking wreck my ass! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, I can't believe there are two fucking dicks up my ass, but it feels sooooooo goooooooddddd! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck me! Fuck me please? I need to be fucked. I need to be wrecked. I need to be double ass pounded until my ass is completely ruined, mmmmmmm yesssssss, but I don't care, fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, because I am cummming so hard. Please Josie, Mrs McCoy, ruin my fucking butt hole and make me cum! Ooooooohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Despite Cheryl's increasingly passionate begging Josie ignored her. Partly because she was enjoying the begging, and partly because she wanted Cheryl to cum as hard as possible. Also partly because she still wanted to impress her mother. Most importantly of all though Josie wanted to savour this precious moment. The first time she got to double butt fuck another girl. And with her Mom no less. Yes, Josie wanted to squeeze every ounce of enjoyment as she could out of this extreme act, which definitely involves spreading both of Cheryl's cheeks so she could watch her black cock disappearing into that super pale butt hole and then sliding out of it, each thrust causing her Mom's cock to move at the same time so it truly was a double rectum ramming.

"FUCK ME! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeeee!" Cheryl hysterically screamed, overwhelmed with burning need, "Fuck me and make me cum! Ah fuck, I need to cum! I NEED IT! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, seriously Josie, mmmmmmm, make me cum! I need to cum! I need to get my ass completely destroyed so I can cum! Please, please, pleasssssseeeeeee, wreck my fucking rectum! Destroy it! Ruin it! Make it so I can't ever sit down again! Aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, just fuck me harder! Please Josie, oooooooh Mrs McCoy, ohhhhhhh, I need two beautiful black women to pound fuck my rich white girl ass wide open and put me in my place as the creamy filling in a Riverdale Oreo cookie! OH YES, ooooooohhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it, slam fuck that whore ass, slam it, oh shit, AAAAAAAAHHHHH FUCKKKKK YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Satisfied with those words Josie moved her hands from Cheryl's cheeks to her waist and then started increasing the force of the double ass fucking, not stopping until once again her thighs were smacking into Cheryl's butt cheeks, causing them to jiggle and the sound of flesh on flesh to echo around the room almost as loudly as Cheryl's incoherent screams of ecstasy. Although before she reached that point the obviously overstimulated Cheryl Blossom came, and perhaps came harder then Josie had ever seen her cum before, which was really saying something given the number of orgasms that she gave her on a regular basis.

Once Josie really got going Cheryl seemed to be cumming so much it was practically a continuous orgasm, more or less ensuring that Cheryl meant every word that she said before, and the rich white girl would even beg the black girl to double butt fucker again with her Mom, or her friends, or more likely both. Josie certainly hoped that was the case, because they were definitely doing this again. It wasn't even up for debate. Josie didn't care what she had to do, this was becoming a regular thing. Maybe even a weekly thing. Or more. Because it really was so amazing, Josie feeling more powerful and dominant than ever before, and her eventual orgasms were just exquisite.

Sierra was so proud of her daughter. She had some misgivings at first, but it was clear that the apple had fallen right next to the tree as her daughter was an Alpha female brimming with natural talent for topping submissive female, and turning weaker minded females submissive. Just look what she had done to Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl might have been a top without the interference of her daughter, but now it was clear that Cheryl would never be anything but a total anal whore. Josie's anal whore. Oh yes, Josie had completely made that perfect little white girl booty 100% hers, and Cheryl her bitch forever. What could possibly make a mother more proud?

That overwhelming feeling, combined with the stimulator on her clit, along with having this beautiful white girl finally squirting her cum onto her stomach, and the sheer joy of completely destroying the teen butt hole of the infamous Cheryl Blossom was more than enough to make Sierra have one of the most satisfying climaxes of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as Sierra began using every ounce of energy she had left to thrust upwards, making Cheryl Blossom's first of many double butt poundings as hard and as brutal as possible, maximising the pleasure for herself and the little slut sandwiched between herself and her daughter.

It also undoubtedly maximised the pleasure her daughter was feeling, which was a weird thought, but totally worth it to brutalise Cheryl Blossom's butt hole like this. Impressively Josie somehow managed to continue even though she obviously came as hard and as frequently as Sierra did. Of course inevitably her inexperience caught up with her and collapsed down next to Sierra on the bed and force both of the strap-ons to come out of Cheryl's back hole with a truly obscene sound. In turn Cheryl collapsed down on top of Sierra, then rolled over and clung onto Josie like her life depended on it, adorably burying her face in her chest and whimpering as her body shook from the force of the orgasms she had just received. This caused Josie to grin and stroke her completely broken bitch's back while cooing softly as the three women just lay there for a while, completely and utterly exhausted.

Then Josie ordered, "Show us that ass!"

Despite the exhaustion they were all feeling, and the fact that those words were pretty weak, Cheryl somehow managed to find the strength to get up onto her hands and knees, turn around, and then collapse face down in front of them while reaching back to spread her cheeks, presenting the dominant women with her handiwork. The last part wasn't necessary, as it would have been obvious without that just how widely gaping Cheryl's ass hole was, but it was still impressive that Cheryl had managed to do it. She must be truly smitten with Josie. Although whatever the case Sierra didn't care, as she found the perverted sight in front of her to be rejuvenating.

Josie was the same way. After a energy destroying round of passionate ass sex there's nothing like admiring her handiwork afterwards to return her strength, or at least replace it with adrenaline long enough to maintain her dominance. That was especially true this time, because Cheryl's butt hole and back passage were stretched wider than ever before, allowing Josie to see deep into that brutalise rectum. Which really shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was, Josie grinning proudly as she and her Mom admire their handiwork for a long minute or two before inevitably giving her fuck pet another command. Although first she couldn't avoid seeking her mother's approval.

"So, what do ya think?" Josie grinned proudly at her Mom.

"I think..." Sierra said, pausing for dramatic effect, before grinning, "That's one fine gape, and you are one lucky bitch to have a bitch that submissive and eager to please, and with an ass made for fucking."

"I'm the lucky one Mayor McCoy." Cheryl whimpered softly.

"Kiss ass." Josie chuckled, her face lighting up as she added, "Now there's an idea. We could have you kissing our sweaty black asses. Won't that be fun? Then my Mom can see that you're literally an ass kisser."

"Oh yes please Josie, let me kiss your ass." Cheryl replied eagerly, looking behind her and pleading, "Please allow me the privilege of literally kissing your Mom's ass, mmmmm, and yours."

"Maybe later, if you're good." Josie teased, before ordering, "First, be a good girl and come here and clean our cocks of your yummy little ass."

"Yes Josie." Cheryl beamed happily and then scrambled to do as she was told.

Letting go of her cheeks, turning around and crawling over to them was the easy part, but then Cheryl was obviously unsure about who's cock to clean first, the redhead biting her lip in this way which Josie found adorable. Although what was even better was the fact that Cheryl chose her cock. Which technically was the wise choice, as Josie was her Dom, but it felt like there was more to it. Or at least Josie chose to take it that way, especially given how Cheryl looked up at her dreamily as she wrapped her lips around her cock and moaned at the taste of her own butt. Which could have been an manipulation, but Josie was sure it wasn't, and it made her heart flutter.

They continued staring into each other's eyes as Cheryl's head bobbed up and down the first few inches of Josie's shaft, before switching over to her mother's and giving her the same treatment, except without the loving stare. Cheryl then went back and forth just like Josie and the Pussycats had trained her to do when there was more than one cock in front of her. And oh, did Cheryl have a lot of training for those occasions, training which she definitely put into good use as she greedily cleaned those dicks. Although Cheryl concentrated on just the first few inches for quite a while, clearly waiting for permission to go lower. Permission that Josie had no problem giving her.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, suck it! Suck those cocks! That's a good girl. Good little cock sucker. Now take it deep." Josie ordered, "Take my cock deep down your throat! Come on bitch, show my Mom what a well-trained cock sucker you are! Come on girl, you've been such a good little bottom for me. Don't let me down now. Ooooooooh yessssssss, that's it! More, more, more, more, ah fuck, more, oh fuck yeah! Every inch! Every single inch down your fucking throat! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmm, that's a good little ass to mouth bitch. Oh yeah, you make me so proud Cheryl. Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck, you really are the perfect bitch. Now do my Mom! Yeahhhhhh, show once again that you really are the perfect little sub by deep throating my Mom's cock and getting every drop of your butt cream! Oh God yeah!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take much encouragement for Cheryl to do as she was told, stuffing the entire length of Josie's dick into her windpipe and greedily cleaning the last of her ass cream from it. She then did the same with the cock strapped around the waist of Josie's Mom, before returning to going back and forth between them like the perfect little bottom she was. As they were both tired Josie and her Mom were very content to enjoy this little show for quite a while, especially Josie as she loved providing the commentary for it. Which Josie happily did so, until her mother stopped her to enquire about the future.

"So, are you going to bring any more of your... 'friends', over for dinner?" Sierra asked with a grin, confident she knew the answer.

Proving her mother right Josie grinned, "Absolutely. In fact, I have my eye on one right now. I just need to find the right motivation, and then she'll be mine. Then, after a little training, ours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You might want to do a better job of containing the gay." Josie leaned in to her pray and whispered softly.

"What?" Veronica startled, turning to Josie and blushing.

"Your gay." Josie smirked, making sure to keep her voice low as she pointed out, "I mean, Archie and Betty are pretty oblivious to this kind of thing, but Jughead is pretty observant, and I'm not sure how he'll react."

Veronica just glared at her for a few long seconds, and then angrily protested, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're gay for Betty Cooper." Josie said as if she was pointing out the grass was green and the sky was blue, "And don't try to deny it. I just caught you staring at her longingly for like the millionth time. Which is why I'm surprised your girl boner for her isn't public knowledge. Maybe they don't care... or maybe Kevin said something."

"Kevin?" Veronica questioned hesitantly.

"Duh." Josie said, "You probably set off his radar from day one, but wasn't sure whether to say anything to Betty at first because he didn't trust you. An now, who knows? Maybe he's just waiting for you to step up. I know Cheryl was waiting for a rainy day to out you, but I put a stop to that. You're welcome, by the way."

There was a brief pause, then Veronica looked around, grabbed hold of Josie's hand, pulled her into an empty classroom and then protested, "It's just a stupid crush. Betty wouldn't care."

"She would." Josie corrected, "But she'd give you a super-sweet rejection, and you don't want that."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you blackmail me." Veronica snapped.

"Who said anything about blackmail?" Josie laughed.

Veronica blinked and stammered, "I'm... I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"Relax." Josie reassured, "I don't know what you've heard, but you and me, we're good. Cheryl was the one who used to lash out because she was miserable, but not me. In fact, I'm all about peace and love. Unless you cross me. And you haven't crossed me. Which is why I want to help you get the girl. Or at least get some desperately needed relief."

"Oh?" Veronica raised an eyebrow and cautiously asked, "And how would you do that?"

"Why don't you meet me in the music room after school, and I'll tell you." Josie promised, before sauntering out of the room without another word.

*

Veronica Lodge should be used to having her whole world turned upside down by now, but it happened again, her interaction with Josie McCoy echoing through her head for the rest of the day as she tried to decide her best course of action. That of course was probably not show up, and pray that Josie didn't say anything, but they both knew that wasn't a possibility. It was an offer Veronica just couldn't refuse, as not only did her curiosity get the better of her but she needed to make sure Josie didn't out her. Most of all Veronica couldn't help feeling hopeful about that last part in which Josie had promised to help her, one way or another.

So sure enough Veronica not only found herself heading to the music room at the end of the day but found herself counting the minutes until she could do it particularly towards the end of the day. Although when she arrived she was surprised to find that Josie wasn't alone. Which wasn't obvious at first, as Veronica had looked through the door's window and only seen Josie, then when she pushed it open with a smile on her face she found that there were three other girls waiting for her standing to the side. Namely Josie's fellow Pussycats, Valerie Brown and Melody Valentine, and more worryingly Cheryl Blossom, which made Veronica worried that she was walking into a trap or something.

Against her better judgement Veronica boldly strolled forward, then crossed her arms and grumbled while indicating to their audience, "What are they doing here?"

"Relax, my girls are just here to watch." Josie smirked, and beckoned Cheryl forwards without taking her gaze away from Veronica, "Except Cheryl. She's here to prove a point."

Once Cheryl had closed the distance between them Josie snapped her fingers and the most feared girl in school fell to her knees beside her, causing Veronica's eyes to bug out as she exclaimed, "What the-"

"You see Veronica..." Josie began slowly explaining while stroking Cheryl's long red hair, "I was always taught that girls like Cheryl here, and Betty, crave to be dominated by black women. Call it white guilt, call it the natural order of things, call it coincidence, I don't care, but three generations of women in my family have enjoyed making white girls our sluts. I mean sure, there were some Latinas, Asians, and even some inferior black women, but mostly we liked making little Oreo cookies. And that's what me and my girls have been doing lately, making our way through the cheerleaders, starting with Cheryl here, and making them our bitches. Isn't that right Cheryl?"

"Yes Mistress." Cheryl quickly replied while keeping her head down as before, then briefly looking up at Veronica and telling her, "I'm Mistress Josie's white bitch."

Josie allowed a few seconds for that to sink in, then she continued, "We haven't gone after Betty yet, but it's just a matter of time. Unless, you want to make a deal."

There was a long pause and then while still staring in disbelief Veronica quipped, "What happened to 'who said anything about blackmail'?"

"Oh honey, this isn't blackmail. This is an opportunity." Josie grinned, "See, girls like you can go one of three ways. Firstly, you can just stay out of it. But as you're obviously into girls that would be a fucking waste. So I expect you to go for one of the other options. Namely, submit to us, or join us."

Another brief pause, partly because at the end there Valerie and Melody came to stand beside their leader and then Veronica chuckled softly, "You're confident. I'll give you that."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Josie questioned, glancing down at her redheaded pet, "If I can do this to the most feared girl in school, do you really think anything can keep me from sweet little Betty Cooper?"

"I don't know, she seems pretty boy crazy." Veronica grumbled.

"Please, that girl is begging to be put in her place, and I guarantee that by the end of this month her ass cherry will be popped, and by the end of the next month she'll be fully trained." Josie boasted, "The only question is if, you're going to be a co-owner and take that butt cherry or not."

"Oh?" Veronica laughed, "So not only are you going to seduce sweet little Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door, into being your lesbian sex slave, but you're going to fuck her up the butt too?"

"If you're not up to the task." Josie said confidently.

There was a long pause, or at least it seemed long, then Veronica's curiosity got the better of her, "Wait, have... have you fucked Cheryl up the butt?"

Josie smirked, "Only every single day for the past few months. Isn't that right Cheryl?"

"Yes Mistress." Cheryl blushed, again forcing herself to glance up as she continued, "I'm Mistress Josie's anal whore. I love it when she fucks me up the butt. Mmmmm, it feels so good. I can't get enough."

"See Veronica, all white girls crave it up the ass." Josie boasted, "Or at least, all the white girls I've fucked have."

"How many is that?" Veronica asked.

"You'll have to earn that information." Josie grinned, "But I will say there's nothing better than teaming up with my girls the Pussycats and making some sweet little Oreo cookies."

"Damn right." Melody happily agreed.

"Uh-huh." Valerie agreed dismissively, before asking, "You ever used a strap-on, Ronnie?"

"No." Veronica admitted, before grinning softly, "But it does sound like fun."

"So you're in?" Josie raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Veronica said dismissively, before bravely stepping forward, "But let's get a few things straight. I don't know exactly what kinky shit you and your girls are into, but Betty is my girl. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Firstly, we're not talking about hurting her. Exactly the opposite. We want to introduce her, and you, to a whole new level of pleasure that neither one of you knew existed." Josie explained, before frowning, "And secondly, you're in no position to be making demands. You don't just get a pass because I'm feeling generous. Hell no! You wanna run with us, you gotta earn your place."

"Is that right?" Veronica smirked.

"That's right." Josie confirmed.

"And how would I do that?" Veronica asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Well, for starters, you can get down on your knees and eat my pussy." Josie announced with a wicked grin.

Fighting the urge to do as she was told Veronica quipped, "Oh, so my choices are submit, or submit?"

"No. Your choices are submit, and prove that you still wanna top afterwards. Or submit, and prove that you really are nothing but a slutty little bottom." Josie explained, happily elaborating, "See, you eat my pussy and take it in the ass like a good girl and you'll get the chance to butt fuck Cheryl here. Then, if you can survive me and the Pussycats making you our little Oreo cookie, you'll have earned the right to take your precious Betty's anal cherry. Finally, you take a double ass fucking and you a certified member of Josie and the Pussycats, and together we'll have anyone we want, doing whatever we want, forever."

Yet another brief pause, then Veronica quipped, "Wow, that sounds like a long night."

"I was more thinking a week or two. If you can survive that long." Josie admitted with what was almost a friendly smile, "Honestly, I'm kind of hoping you do. It'll be more fun that way. And if you're still sceptical I can get you Betty, put it this way... I'm right, you get everything you want and more. I'm wrong, and you at least get some desperately needed relief from your burning lesbian lust. So, it's a win-win."

The longest pause yet, and then Melody nervously pushed, "So what's it going to be?"

"Yeah." Valerie pushed, "Are you going to join us in dyke heaven, or run-off to warn your precious Betty?"

Josie would have preferred that option wouldn't have been mentioned, but she shrugged it off for now and pressed on, "You're choice V. But I think we both know what you really want."

One final pause, and then Veronica grinned, stepped into Josie's personal space and teased, "I'm used to a little foreplay, so... seal it with a kiss?"

The truth was Veronica didn't need any foreplay because she couldn't remember being more turned on and she was right now, but under the circumstances she thought it was important not to quickly dropped to her knees like a submissive little bottom. The urge to do that was very powerful, but what Josie had described sounded like paradise, and Veronica was willing to do anything to make it happen. Plus, like Josie said, at the very least she would be able to indulge in some lesbian sex, which she had been really craving lately. Hell, it was just nice to kiss a girl while not having to pretend it was just for show, or for practice.

Unfortunately that kiss didn't last nearly as long as Veronica was hoping it would, as after a brief staring competition Josie sighed, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a rough kiss, which Veronica barely got to enjoy before being pushed down onto her knees. For a moment she fought against it, not because she didn't want to go, but because she wanted to seem like a top. Then with one cheeky little grin Veronica allowed herself to be 'forced' to her knee so she was eye level with her destination. After it became clear Josie was waiting on her Veronica leaned forward, ducked under the other girl's skirt, pulled her panties down and got to work

Josie let out a soft and delighted cry as she felt Veronica's tongue gently slide all the way from the bottom of her pussy to the top in one slow and confident lick. That lick was repeated just as confidently over and over again, Veronica not only establishing a steady rhythm with her tongue but giving Josie a perfect amount of it. Not too much, not too little, just right. Like Goldilocks. Oh God yes, this was the Goldilocks of pussy lickings, something which Josie had spent weeks training Cheryl to do, and now here was Veronica doing it perfectly without needing to be asked, proving that this wasn't her first time. No, Josie had been right all along, Veronica Lodge was no shy lesbian virgin, but an experienced pussy pleaser, and now Josie was reaping the benefit of that.

It almost made her regret going after inexperienced pussy cravers like Cheryl Blossom. But no, as while it was thrilling to fuck another girl for the first time and yet have that girl be so experienced Josie missed the feeling of those first few shy licks. Of the slow gaining of confidence. Of the pride she could see in another girls eyes when she started to get it right. Best of all the giving out of instructions, and eventually training the slut to please her right to those instructions, and just more practice. Veronica clearly didn't need instructions, or more practice, but Josie couldn't help given to her anyway, along with praise for her performance.

"Yessssss, that's it, lick me just like that, mmmmm fuck, I knew you were a pussy licker!" Josie moaned with delight, reaching down to stroke Veronica's head through her skirt, "Ooooooh shit, I knew Veronica Lodge was a pussy licking slut from the moment I laid eyes on her, ohhhhhhh Goooooddddddd, and you're proving me so wonderfully right. Oh yeah, you're proving me right, and proving that you might just be the best cunt lapper in this whole school, which is really saying something because my girl Cheryl is a total pussy whore. But you, oooooooh fuck, I guarantee if Betty Cooper ever finds out just how good you eat pussy she'll be yours forever. And don't worry, mmmmmm, I'll make sure she does. As long as you make me cum good and hard. OH FUCK! Not now! Oooooooh fuck, patients my little Latina bitch. You'll have the honour of making me cum soon. For now, mmmmm, just concentrate on making me feel good."

Throughout this little speech Veronica had been lapping away at Josie's cunt while more or less ignoring her clit, only occasionally brushing against it like the experienced rug muncher she was. Of course when Josie had chosen to tease Veronica by talking about Betty, she had sped up silently in sheer excitement, and Josie couldn't blame her for mistaking the little promise which followed it as a hint to make her cum. To her credit Veronica immediately slowed down when ordered too, although Josie was almost disappointed that she did, because in those few seconds Veronica's tongue had lingered exclusively against her clit and had briefly taken it into her mouth. Which was enough to make Josie consider ordering Veronica to make her cum as soon as she could, just to see how quickly she could do it. And because yeah, she wanted it.

Of course Josie had a reputation to uphold, and she couldn't just be giving in to such a basic temptation. Not if she wanted to remain top dog in a squad of lesbian Doms. Besides, Josie wanted to savour having such a talented tongue on her cunt for longer. In fact, before even letting Veronica near her ultimate goal Josie was going to make sure this beautiful girl spent hours between her legs. Oh yes, Josie could picture spending hours a night on her back with Veronica Lodge in between her thighs, eagerly licking her pussy like a good little lezzie bitch, just like her girl Cheryl. Who was watching her closely with an adorable amount of jealousy on her face.

Josie found it so endearing that shortly after telling Veronica to slow her roll she turned her attention to the redhead, "Cheryl, don't pout. You know you'll get the chance to eat some pussy soon enough. Mmmmm, or is it that you're just aching to please me? Huh? Answer me girl! What do ya want?"

"To please you Mistress Josie." Cheryl quickly replied, guessing it was what Mistress Josie wanted to hear, but then cautiously adding, "All I truly want is to please you. But you know I can't help it, I'm addicted to black pussy, and I'd love to show Veronica how it's done. Either with your yummy cunt, or one of your friends."

"Is that right?" Josie grinned, eyeing her grinning friends.

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl replied eagerly.

"Well..." Josie pushed, "Remind me, how do you feel about black ass?"

"I love black ass Mistress Josie." Cheryl quickly replied with another smile on her face, "I love eating superior black girl ass! Especially your black ass Mistress Josie. I love it almost as much as I love your black cunt."

"Wait!" Melody protested, seeing where this was going.

Ignoring her friend Cheryl ordered, "Well then, why don't you get over here and stick your tongue up my black ass and help Veronica get me off?"

"Hell no!" Valerie whined, "You can't just have two bitches all to yourself, it's not fair!"

"Watch me." Josie huffed, reminding her friend, "I love you Val, but don't you dare forget who runs this show."

There was a long pause as the Pussycats, mostly Josie and Valerie, stared each other down until Valerie sighed, "Fine. But hurry it up. I really need some tongue action."

"Me too." Melody admitted, her eyes glued to where Josie was being spoilt.

"Don't worry girls." Josie promised with a wicked smile, "I got you."

Cheryl had mostly ignored this exchange as she was too busy murmuring 'yes Mistress Josie' and then crawling behind her girlfriend so she could finally joined the fun, Which she had been waiting for a painfully long time now. Sure, this wasn't the first time she was being forced to watch her Mistress with another girl, as after her the Pussycats had gone after Cheryl's now former minions, which they had rightly guessed would be easy pickings. God, it had been so hot watching those simpletons be so easily conquered, but the entire time Cheryl was jealous that their holes were used by these black goddesses. That was supposed to be her role. Oh yes, Cheryl Blossom's main purpose in life was to be the Pussycats' white bitch. Especially Mistress Josie's white bitch.

Even then Mistress Josie had used Cheryl to demonstrate what she wanted the other cheerleaders to do, meaning Cheryl got the first chance to eat her Mistress's yummy black pussy, and to take Mistress Josie's dick up her ass, and eventually to be double and triple stuffed by the Pussycats and turned into the little Oreo cookie she was always meant to be. The Riverdale Oreo cookie that she was. Oh yes, and it had been wonderfully humiliating to show off to her Riverdale Vixens just how much of a submissive lesbian whore she had become. And yet with Veronica she had been forced to just watch from the sidelines as her rival got to eat her favourite pussy.

So naturally as soon as she got permission Cheryl scurried behind her Mistress and pulled Mistress Josie's skirt up. Mostly Cheryl did that to get all the access she could possibly need to Mistress Josie's butt hole, however as a bonus she would rob Veronica of a joy she'd had several times now, namely being buried underneath a girl's skirt where the only thing she could see or smell was pussy until it became her whole world. Getting a close-up of Mistress Josie's cute butt was a nice little bonus, although it was the whimper from Veronica that Cheryl found most satisfying. Well, not including the happy sigh and then moan Mistress Josie let out as Cheryl pressed her lips to that beautiful black ass, just worshipping the cheeks for a few moments before pushing her face in between them.

That got some seriously loud moans out of Mistress Josie, and even though Veronica was at least partly responsible for them Cheryl chose to close her eyes and do her best to ignore that. Pretend that they were back in Mistress Josie's bedroom, with her Mistress lying on the bed on her front while doing her homework, or sometimes even just reading, texting or song writing, while Cheryl's face was buried in between those cheeks and gently licking Mistress Josie's butt hole in the hopes that the dominant black girl would get horny enough to fuck her submissive white ass. Or just about anything else. The difference being that right now Cheryl was putting her heart and soul into the rim job, eating Mistress Josie's butt with everything she had got in order to move onto more fun things, at least for her.

Veronica also wanted to move on, because that would mean getting fucked, and before that tasting Josie's girl cum. However it had been way too long since she'd ate pussy, so at the same time she wanted this to last the rest of the night. These two desires battled for dominance inside her throughout this pussy licking, the tiebreaker being just how much Veronica instantly loved the taste of Josie's cunt cream. Oh yes, Veronica loved that flavour right from the start, and while there was always plenty of that cream it only took a little more attention to Josie's clit to get even more of that heavenly liquid that she had been craving for what felt like a lifetime now. Besides, she was fairly certain Josie was going to beg for more soon. Or at least order it.

Another reason Veronica was content to spend plenty of time licking pussy was that she could just about pretend this was Betty's pussy. The delusion was easy to pull off when she was underneath Josie's skirt, but even after it was pulled upwards all Veronica had to do was simply close her eyes, and suddenly all the vivid fantasies she had been having ever since she met Betty Cooper became so much more realistic. Although it didn't last, because inevitably Josie started to speak, spoiling the illusion, and Veronica just couldn't ignore it in case Josie finally gave her permission to make her cum. Ignoring that could piss Josie off and Veronica couldn't afford that. Not if she wanted Josie to help her seduce Betty. So even though it was annoying, and disappointing, Veronica focused on Josie's words, which quickly had her forgetting any annoyance or disappointment.

"Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, eat me just like that! Oh fuck! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, eat my pussy, eat my ass, mmmmmm fuck, good slut! Good little lesbian sluts!" Josie moaned with delight, "Ooooooooh yesssssss, lick me! Lick my holes good! Soooooooo gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmm fuck yeah, lick it! Harder! Faster! More! Yesssssssss, lick my clit Ronnie! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhh, lick my fucking clit like it was Betty's. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, take it into your mouth! Mmmmmm, make sweet love to that little black cunt of mine the way you want to do to Betty Cooper's sweet little white snatch. Yeahhhhhhh Cheryl, bury your pretty white face in my black ass! You too Veronica, bury your pretty Latina face in my black pussy. Now fuck me, oooooooh yessssss, fuck me with your tongue! Tongue fuck me Veronica, ohhhhhhh, just pretend it's Betty's cunt. Ooooooooh, you two Cheryl, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, I want both your tongues inside me now! Oh yes, fuck me with your tongues you little dyke bitches! Fuck me! Tongue fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeee, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssss, oooooooohhhhhhhh shit!"

Most of what Josie was talking about was stuff Veronica had already started doing, and when she finally got the permission she had been waiting for Veronica allowed her tongue to travel down to Josie's entrance but didn't actually penetrate her. Not yet. No, she chose to savour the moment for a few long seconds, and briefly debated whether to still try and pretend this was Betty or not. Ultimately she decided that would be too much of a disservice to Josie, who at the very least was providing her with her first lesbian experience in quite a while, and maybe even would allow her to do this to Betty. So when the time came Veronica opened her eyes and focused on the beautiful black girl standing above her before shoving her tongue as deep inside her as it would go.

Instantly her mouth was flooded with cum, and because it had been so long since she'd had that experience with another girl Veronica removed her tongue way too late, and the majority of that heavenly liquid was squirted over her face. Luckily a good amount shot straight down her throat, but it wasn't nearly enough for her. No, especially because she hadn't remembered just how amazing it was, and instantly wanted more. So she shoved her tongue back inside of Josie and fucked her with it until she got the chance for a do over, although Veronica still didn't swallow as much of Josie's cum as she would have liked, so she tried again. Hell, she would have probably tried all night, if only Josie would have let her.

Josie loved cumming in another girl's mouth for the very first time. It was something special, and as always she chose to savour it. Well, in this case it was mostly creaming on Veronica's face, the pussy licker seeming to be adorably out of practice at swallowing like a good girl. Which actually reminded Josie of Veronica's fellow cheerleaders, only they had been more clueless, and got a lot less cum. They had also spent a lot longer making her cum again, but to be fair they didn't always have Cheryl Blossom helping them out by literally trying to ram her tongue up Josie's ass, that extra bit of stimulation doing wonders for the dominant teen.

It was very tempting for Josie to just let Veronica continue making her cum with that hot little mouth and tongue. See if she could get it completely right the third time and swallow everything she had to give her. However she hated to admit it but Valerie was right, hogging these bitches all to herself was incredibly selfish, and never let it be said Josie McCoy wasn't an awesome friend to have. Just ask the two sluts she gave the honour of worshipping her holes like the lesbo whores they were. Or the girls who those lesbo whores were now going to pleasure instead. Yes, Josie McCoy was a fucking Saint, who pushed two eager lesbo whores away from her so her friends could get a piece of the action.

"That was great, but it's high time I shared the wealth." Josie announced, turning her attention to her friends, "Veronica's mouth is all yours, but remember, I get to break in her other fuck holes. Mmmmm, and I need to borrow Cheryl for a minute."

"Fine, whatever." Valerie said dismissively, before addressing Veronica, "Lay down flat on your back honey. I want to sit on that pretty face of yours."

"Wait, hold up. How come you get her first?" Melody whined, "You always get them first."

"No, Josie does." Valerie corrected.

"Yeah, then you." Melody pointed out, "Why is that?"

"Well it's not my fault I'm brave enough to admit what I want." Valerie huffed, "It's called speaking up, try it sometime."

"I'm speaking up now." Melody grumbled.

"You know what? Fine. You want her first, go for it." Valerie conceded angrily, "I'm already sick of this. We're wasting time."

"Fine, I will." Melody said, before turning to Veronica and ordering, "Come on girl, do as Valerie says. Mmmmm, sitting on your face sounds good to me. Especially as it looks so good covered in Pussycat cum, and it's going to look even better when you have all three of our cream on that face of yours."

In the middle of that little argument Josie whispered in Cheryl's ear, "Go get my cock."

Cheryl quickly whispered back, "Yes Mistress Josie."

By this time the argument was done and Melody was stripping off so she could sit on Veronica's face Cheryl had returned to Josie's side and submissively held out the harness for her Mistress to step into. After Josie did that Cheryl quickly pulled the harness up her thighs, strapped it tightly around her Mistress's waist and then grabbed a firm hold of the cock and lowered her mouth to it. Josie loved getting a blow job from Cheryl. She preferred to receive one after pounding some pussy, or some ass, but preparation for a slutty fuck hole was good too. However she didn't want to get carried away playing with Cheryl and give her bandmates a chance to get to Veronica's pussy and/or ass first, so Josie grabbed Cheryl's head, cruelly stopping her bitch when her parted lips were only few an inch away from her cock.

This caused Cheryl to look up at her with betrayal, "Mistress?"

"Oh don't worry Cheryl, you'll get a chance to suck my cock later." Josie quickly promised, before pointing out, "But this slut's pussy doesn't need any lube, so back off and let me get to it."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl submissively nodded, before apologising, "Sorry Mistress Josie."

"Such a sweet girl." Josie grinned, leaning down to give her favourite bitch a quick kiss on the lips before breaking away and promising her, "Don't worry, I've got a very special job for you in just a second. For now just watch me work."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl smiled shyly.

After giving the redhead another brief kiss Josie turned her attention back to where Melody was now riding Veronica's face. Luckily Veronica had chosen to wear a skirt today, which was even shorter than the skirt Josie had pushed off her body just before stepping into her newly equipped harness. This allowed Josie to reach underneath Veronica's skirt and pull down her panties, and then kneel down in between those legs which she gently encouraged to spread. Then Josie spat on her hand and rubbed it into the head of the toy cock, which was more than enough considering how predictably wet Veronica's pussy looked. Well, Josie also treated her to a brief fingering, although that was mostly just for fun.

Veronica was initially unaware of the strap-on as all she could see was the yummy pussy Melody was grinding down on her face. However when she felt someone, and she guessed Josie, kneeling between her legs and removing her panties she did everything she could to help, as her pussy was more than ready for some attention. Even if it was only a couple of fingers beginning to slide up and down her pussy lips. That alone was more than enough to make her moan into Melody's cunt, and Veronica didn't even have to wait that long to feel talented fingers entering her, first one and then two sliding inside her and then pumping in and out of her for a few glorious minutes.

Then they were removed, but before she could even really whimper in dissatisfaction Veronica felt something much bigger pressed against her entrance. Luckily she was far from a virgin, and had in fact been fucked by some decent sized guys, which was good because she didn't feel at all nervous by the sudden invasion. No, she eagerly welcomed it, and was rewarded by some wonderfully satisfying pleasure which had her crying out loudly into Melody's cunt, the vibrations of which caused Melody to cry out in turn. Veronica then avoided the temptation to focus on her own pleasure to redouble her efforts on Melody's pussy.

At least part of this was because Veronica felt at least a little sorry for Melody. It wasn't easy being a Beta in a team with two Alphas. Not that she'd know personally. No, Old Veronica had very much been Queen bee, and anyone else had to settle for second best and lower. She hadn't wanted to go back to being that person, which was why she hadn't challenged Cheryl for her crown, although apparently it was Josie who was the true Queen around here. She was definitely Queen of the Pussycats, and while Valerie was happy to challenge that Melody seemed happy to go with the flow. Then again perhaps if it wasn't for Melody being the peacemaker there wouldn't be a band, let alone a team of hot tops, so really Veronica should concentrate on thanking this girl for all she did.

She did that by mostly giving her slow and gentle licks, not wanting to short change Melody on the pleasure that Veronica had so lovingly given Josie, and would soon give to Valerie. God, from no pussy to three, Veronica was a very, very lucky girl tonight. Trying not to get distracted by that Veronica started to linger her tongue against Melody's clit every so often, giving her a teasing offer to turn up the heat. Melody's response was to grind down forcefully against her face, implying that while Veronica was more than happy to give a long, slow licking Melody might want more already. Veronica was more than happy with that, even as she was incredibly distracted by the feeling of Josie beginning to slowly slide the rest of her cock inside her.

As she was left on the sidelines, at least for now, Valerie provided commentary, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, that's it Josie, stuff that little pussy! Mmmmm fuck yeah, stuff it and fuck it! Make that bitch feel good. Mmmmmm, how's the pussy?"

"Hot, wet, and welcoming." Josie grinned, "Tight too, but I've had a lot tighter. Mmmmmm, clearly this isn't the first time this girl has been on her back with a big black cock stuffing her snatch."

"Ooooooh, I hear that. Mmmmm, Veronica looks like the type of girl that could have the brothers lining up. And the sisters too." Valerie taunted.

"Damn right the sisters too!" Melody moaned happily, "Ohhhhhhh fuck, maybe sisters most of all."

"Yeahhhhhhhh, maybe they all lined up with their strap-on cocks. Maybe some Latinas too. And Asians. Fuck, maybe even some white girls fucked this hot little slut." Valerie grinned.

"They definitely had her mouth." Melody grinned while moaning, "Oh fuck Val, ya got to try this."

"Gladly." Valerie grinned, and then when Melody gave her a look pushed, "Come on Mel, I'm dying here. Can't we take turns? I promise not to hog her, I just really need some tongue."

Melody bit her lip, considered pointing out Cheryl was right there, but instead nodded, "Okay, but you owe me."

"You got it." Valerie eagerly agreed, beaming happily as she watched Melody slowly get up and give her some space.

Valerie then practically tore off her jeans and underwear, threw them next to where Melody's were, and then quickly sat down on Veronica's face before her friend could change her mind. She was rewarded for it with a slow and gentle licks which started at the bottom of her pussy and worked all the way to the top, even lingering on her clit. The next half a dozen licks completely ignored her clit, but that was okay, since she was finally receiving some relief for the aching need which had been burning inside her all day long as she anticipated fucking Veronica Lodge, perhaps the hottest girl in school. Yeah, she was up against a lot of competition, but Veronica might just have the rest beat, and she was one hell of a pussy licker to boot.

It was almost enough to make Valerie mad that they had wasted their time with those inexperienced cunt munchers when they could have been getting treated to this kind of skilled licking from day one. Then again in an incredibly short time Cheryl had got nearly as good, so really they were doing a service for these girls, and more importantly the tops in their future. And wasn't that what school was all about, building for the future? Still, Valerie had put in the time and allowed Cheryl and more importantly her cheerleader friends the time to work on their pussy eating skills, and it was only right that now she was finally getting rewarded for it. Of course all too soon it came to an abrupt end.

"Okay, my turn again." Melody said, pretty firmly for her.

"But I only just sat down?" Valerie whined.

"It might feel like that, but it's been several minutes." Melody explained, before pushing, "Come on Val, you said you'd owe me, remember? And I gave up her mouth when I didn't have too. So don't be a bitch."

Briefly Valerie opened her mouth to protest, then she realised her friend was right and sighed, "Alright, but I get her back soon, yeah?"

"Yeah." Melody grumbled.

With that Valerie reluctantly got off of Veronica's face and gave Melody all the room she needed to take her place. The upside to this was she got a real good look at Josie pumping Veronica's pussy with her big black cock, and Melody sitting on that pretty face, her two friends using the Latina like she was just another one of their fuck toys. Which she pretty much would be after tonight. Sure, she had the chance to join the Pussycats, but even if she did Josie had promised that Veronica would be the bottom of the barrel, meaning Valerie and Melody could play with her all they wanted. Which Valerie was very much looking forward too, given just how talented a cunt licker Veronica had proven to be in such a short time.

Of course there was just something special about topping white girls, and seeing Cheryl Blossom submissively kneeling next to Josie waiting for further instructions made Valerie want to get a white bitch of her own. Maybe one of the cheerleaders she had already fucked? They were all pretty submissive. Or maybe that hot music teacher? Valerie had definitely got some vibes from her that she'd be down for eating some black pussy. Or maybe one of the white Milfs? They all seemed like they needed some pussy. Just like Valerie needed some tongue right now, the next few minutes torturous until she could finally demand her turn again.

"My turn again?" Valerie asked hopefully.

Although she hadn't had that long Melody didn't want to argue every time, so she sighed, "Fine."

Josie chuckled as she watched her friends switch positions again, and then again, and then again, and so on, constantly treating Veronica to a fresh pussy to lick, which Josie had to imagine was heaven for someone like Veronica. Josie rarely ate pussy, preferring to finger fuck other girls and to used toys as a way to return the favour, making her a pure top. Well, she had tried it out while seducing Cheryl, and while it hadn't been bad it felt too submissive for her, and now the redhead was broken in it was Cheryl certainly doing the licking in their relationship. And it was proving surprisingly easy to get other girls to eat her out with just a little fingering, and a lot of strap-on fucking.

She certainly didn't seem to be getting any complaints from Veronica, except a clear desire for more given the way that the other girl began forcing herself back and forth, impaling her little pussy on Josie's cock and increasing the pleasure for them both. It was extremely tempting to just let her keep going, but Josie was nowhere near ready to make Veronica cum yet. So she took a firm hold of the other girl's thighs and pinned her down. Veronica initially tried to fight this, but Josie had all the leveraged she needed, and she would not be denied. This of course led to Veronica whimpering in displeasure, Josie somewhat taking pity on her by making it very clear what she had to do to get what she wanted.

"You wanna cum? Mmmmm, you have to make my friends cum first." Josie explained.

There was another whimper somewhat muffled by Valerie's cunt, then Veronica clearly upped her game without asking for it or being given permission. If it had been one of the white girls they had been breaking in Josie might have been mad at her friends for not stopping Veronica, or even stopped this herself, but as she had a different fate in mind for this girl Josie decided to let it slide. After all, she really liked the idea of her little plan to get Betty, and they were dangerously close to breaking Veronica already. If it was possible to break a girl who loved pussy quite as much as Veronica did, and she was taking that strap-on like a total whore.

It made Josie wonder how enthusiastically she'd take it in another hole that Josie was determined to get before the night was through, ideally when she had this girl all to herself, even though it was really, really tempting just to do it right now. Because Josie liked pumping pussy, but there was no greater feeling of dominance than fucking a girl up the ass. Although there was definitely something to be said with sharing a girl with her friends. Oh yes, Josie had quickly become addicted to the dominant feeling of sandwiching a girl between herself and one of her friends, or her Mom, and making her a little Riverdale Oreo, which as always was just something she had to point out.

"Yeahhhhh bitch, that's it, mmmmmm, eat that pussy while taking it in yours!" Josie broke the unusual silence which had fallen between them, "Ooooooh yessssss, take it! That's so hot Ohhhhhh fuck, I love sharing hot girls with my friends. And my friends love it too, isn't that right girls?"

"Fuck yeah it is!" Valerie agreed enthusiastically as she continued riding Veronica's face.

"We love fucking girls with you Josie." Melody agreed with a grin on her face, "Mmmmm, especially white girls."

"And especially with strap-ons." Josie continued gleefully, "Ohhhhhh yessssss, we love double stuffing sluts with our dicks and making them our little Oreo cookies, mmmmm, but having them eat pussy counts to, right? Cause it should. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, me and my girls are totally making you our little Oreo cookie now Veronica. Mmmmm, our little Riverdale Oreo cookie. Our spicy little caramel Riverdale Oreo cookie! And it's only the fucking beginning for you. Oh yeah, you like that, huh? You like being sandwiched between two beautiful black women? Do you? Well prove it by making my friends cum. Prove it and I'll make you cum. Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssssss, that's it, mmmmm, good girl."

Melody considered adding something, even though she knew her words would be just like the last few words of encouragement that Josie let out, a.k.a. completely drowned out by Valerie's screams of ecstasy. Veronica had been picking up the pace enough recently by concentrating on their clits and teasing their entrances, which after all the build-up, and thinking about fucking one of, if not the, hottest girl in school, was enough to have them both practically on the edge of orgasm. Whatever Veronica had done had clearly pushed Valerie over the edge of it, and all poor Melody could do was wait for the next few minutes as she watched her friend frantically grind down onto Veronica's pretty face.

Just as Melody was considering complaining, as her own cunt was aching for attention more than ever before, Valerie stumbled off of Veronica's face, and despite her desperate need Melody couldn't resist taking a few long seconds just to stare at that beautiful face covered in girl cum. The girl cum of both Valerie and maybe even some left from Josie, meaning that Veronica's face was about to take its third and final helping of Pussycat cream, Melody thought with a wicked smile. Then she carefully positioned her needy cunt over Veronica's lips and then lowered herself down, Melody instantly getting rewarded for it with the feeling of Veronica's tongue being slammed up into her pussy the second it was in range. Veronica even lifted her head up to attack her sooner than Melody was expecting.

That initial attack almost had Melody cumming, and all it took was a couple of tongue thrusts to send her over the edge of orgasm. Then Veronica again showed off her experience by quickly removing her tongue and wrapping it around the entrance to Melody's pussy, thus allowing Melody's cum to flow straight into Veronica's mouth and down her throat. Which of course just made Melody's climax that much more satisfying. And it was the same story when Veronica made her cum again, which the other girl easily did by reinserting her tongue and then pounding it in and out of her pussy even harder than she had before.

Which Veronica must have done to Valerie, given the way that Valerie seemed to be completely out of it, which was unsurprising given how earthshattering each of Melody's orgasms were. They were the kind that easily made it so very worth it to put up with Josie's diva antics, and getting caught in the middle of her bandmates squabbling. Especially when Melody started grinding herself down against Veronica's beautiful face, making her climaxes that much harder and satisfying. They also made it extremely difficult for Melody to think, until ultimately like Valerie before her Melody was nothing but a screaming wreck, completely unaware of anything except pleasure.

Veronica was likewise laser focused on making first Valerie, and then Melody cum. Partly because it had been made very clear that if she wanted her own satisfaction she had to give it to all three of the Pussycats first, and given that she had already satisfied one and that the other two were making it easy for her that was hardly a hardship. However it had been far too long since she had gone down on another girl, and eating Josie's pussy had in no way satisfied her. Exactly the opposite in fact, as it had only reignited her love for pussy. Well, considering how badly she wanted Betty's pussy she didn't really need it, but this reminder of how much she loved pussy sent Veronica's desire for it, and Betty, into overdrive, the possible chance to get to Betty being of course just another reason she was now laser focused.

Yet another reason was that she loves swallowing cum, and hadn't been able to get nearly enough of Josie's cum. On the one hand her current position made it easier at first, as her quick reflexes insured Veronica's mouth was wrapped tightly around each entrance in turn, and the girl cum had nowhere to go but down her throat and into her belly were it belonged, the heavenly flavour only making her more desperate for more. However on the other hand when Valerie and then Melody started grinding down against her face it actually got harder for Veronica to swallow cum. Although even then, just like Josie, just being marked with cum was almost just as good.

Towards the end of each rug munching Veronica even started to rub her face up into those yummy cunts just so she was completely drenched in cream. Pussycat cream, she thought with a wicked chuckle. Well, she also didn't maximise the pleasure of Valerie and then Melody, as never let it be said Veronica Lodge wasn't a giving lover. She was also hoping that if she so obviously gave an enthusiastic performance that eventually she would be rewarded for it. Alas not only was she denied that Josie skilfully increase the pace of the pussy pumping each time her friends were cumming so Veronica was on the edge of orgasm, only to slow down when her friends were done. Which was admittedly a good way to motivate Veronica, but it was still incredibly cool.

Although it had nothing on the cruelty towards the end of eating Melody's pussy, at which point Josie pulled her strap-on cock completely out of Veronica's cunt, leaving the poor girl completely unsatisfied. Automatically Veronica whimpered pathetically, and then cried out in protest, directly into Melody's twat, helping trigger one more final climax for that Pussycat. Then Melody fell off of Veronica's face, or Veronica pushed her off. Honestly she was so mad Veronica really wasn't sure. All she really knew was one moment her entire world was pussy, the next she was staring down at a chuckling Josie McCoy, and then snapping at the cute little diva.

"Hey! We had a deal?" Veronica whined.

"We did." Josie admitted, before pointing out, "I said I'd make you cum after you made my friends cum. I didn't say how."

"Well then just do it!" Veronica snapped, before whimpering, "I'm dying here."

"Oh, you wanna cum real bad, huh?" Josie teased, and then when the other girl glared at her and then reluctantly nodded she pushed, "Well, I want your big juicy Latina booty. So how about it? Your ass for an orgasm?"

"God, who do you think I am? Betty Cooper?" Veronica mocked, "Of course you can have my ass. All you had to do was ask."

"Oh I can believe that." Valerie quipped.

Avoiding the urge to say something bitchy and keeping her eyes on the prize Veronica ignored that and pleaded, "But you have to fuck my pussy first. Please Josie, I'm so close."

"Well just think how hard you'll cum when I fuck your ass." Josie pushed, "Which apparently you know all about, making my girl Valerie right about you, at least when it comes to anal. Which is a shame, because I love taking virgin booty. But yours is way too fine not to be fucked, and this just means I can get down to some hard-core butt sex sooner."

"Then shut the fuck up and do it!" Veronica snapped.

"Awww, Veronica... you just hurt my feelings." Josie mocked, before glaring, "It looks like you need a lesson in who's in charge around here, and my girl Cheryl has been so good tonight. So... Cheryl, go eat Veronica's ass! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, make it nice and wet for me so I can slide right in."

Clearly disappointed she wasn't the one getting ass fucked Cheryl softly replied, "Yes Mistress."

"Hey wait, that's not fair!" Veronica protested, "Your cock is already super wet and ready to go, and it's been awhile, but my butt can take anything you can give it. Fuck, just slam it in! Make it really hurt! I don't give a fuck, I just want to be fucked!"

"Well you should have thought about that before the backtalk." Josie shrugged, "Now flip over and let Cheryl fulfil her role as tonight's official butt muncher."

Cheryl had been jealous enough of Veronica when she had been turned into an Oreo cookie and fed all that yummy girl cum and pussy cream, and now the bitch was going to get butt fucked too? God, Cheryl was so painfully jealous that she almost complained. But she had made a promise to herself no matter what she would be the perfect sub for her beloved Mistress Josie, so even though it was physically painful Cheryl ignored her own need and concentrated on doing as she was told. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't love the submissive thrill of eating ass, and Veronica easily had one of the best asses in all of Riverdale, a fact which was proven when Veronica finally did as she was told.

That took a surprisingly long time as Mistress Josie and Veronica stared each other down, but inevitably Veronica lost the battle of wills to the superior woman and flipped over onto her stomach, pushed her big, juicy ass into the air and wiggled it at Cheryl, making those meaty cheeks jiggle in the process. Initially Cheryl was turned on by this, then she felt burning jealousy again when she became aware of Josie and the Pussycats staring lovingly at that big booty. But that was okay, because Cheryl could get their attention by crawling over and burying her face in Veronica's fat ass, and in the process she momentarily forgot about her Mistress as she became lost in her own lust for this beautiful bottom.

At first Cheryl just rubbed her face in those meaty cheeks, then she stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it over Veronica's back hole. She then repeated this process over and over again, frantically licking away at that yummy treat while Josie and the Pussycats hollered and offered her up plenty of encouragement, although Cheryl was too lost in the rim job to pay much attention to what they were saying. Well, she listened out for other commands, especially for Mistress Josie, but mostly she ate ass, not just licking it but swirling her tongue around it and even sucking it. Then finally she slowly pushed her tongue into Veronica's ass and started to fuck it. All of which made Veronica moan happily, especially that last thing which was almost enough to drown out a command that Cheryl had been waiting to hear.

"Yeahhhhhh, eat that ass butt muncher!" Valerie hollered, "Mmmmm, fulfil your purpose tonight."

"Fulfil your purpose in life." Melody eagerly agreed.

"Just get your face deep in that fat ass! Mmmmm, that's it, good girl." Josie happily praised her bitch as she did as she was told, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, munch that fucking butt you little butt muncher! Mmmmm, I just love it when a couple of sluts put on a show for dominant women like me and my Pussycats. Yesssss Cheryl, get your tongue deep into that ass hole. Make it nice and easy for me to slide right in. Oh yeah, I'm going to slide right into your ass hole Veronica, and make you my little butt sex loving bitch! Just like Cheryl. Ooooooh yeahhhh, I can't wait to see which of you is the bigger ass whore. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that's enough teasing... Cheryl, stick a finger up that fat ass! Really stretch it out for me."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl eagerly replied.

Just as eagerly Cheryl did as she was told, barely pausing to shove a couple of fingers into her mouth and suck them before pushing one then another into Veronica's butt hole. Both slid in pretty easily, and while Cheryl had got pretty good at dishing out rim jobs, and her fingers were hardly that big compared to what was about to invade this forbidden hole, the fact there wasn't a hint of pain from Veronica proved that this wasn't Veronica's first time taking something in her ass. Which as Valerie had quipped, was hardly surprising. Cheryl had known Veronica was a slut from the moment they met. Maybe a high-class one, but a slut nevertheless. Although that would definitely help her out for what was coming, namely Mistress Josie's big cock, Cheryl's butt hole quivering with jealousy over what Veronica was about to receive.

"Veronica, you ready to get your fat ass fucked?" Josie finally asked.

"My ass isn't fat." Veronica grumbled, before pointing out, "And I've been ready since I ate your pussy."

"Then beg for it." Josie pushed.

Veronica let out a sigh of frustration, then took a calming breath before shamelessly pleading, "Fuck my ass! Please for the love of God fuck my ass! Fuck it hard and deep and make me cum! Please Josie... I mean, Mistress Josie, take my ass and make it yours. My fat ass! You think I have a fat ass? Then pound it and see if it jiggles for you. Yessssss, mmmmm, pound fuck my little ass hole and gape it wide! Ruin my little butt hole and make it hard for me to sit down tomorrow. Please? Just fuck me damn you! I need to be fucked! Ohhhhhh Goooooodddddd, I swear I'll do anything, if you just fucking fuck me!"

"I suppose that will do." Josie quipped before ordering, "Cheryl, back off. Veronica, spread your cheeks and give me your slutty little ass hole."

Josie chuckled as she watched Cheryl and Veronica do as they were told, particularly the latter grumbling as she reached behind her, but at least she had the presence of mind to slowly pull apart her cheeks to maximise the enjoyment for Josie, and to a lesser extent Valerie and Melody who were now watching in eager anticipation. God, there was truly nothing more breath-taking than watching another girl spreading her cheeks for her. Having another girl promising to do anything for her was just as breath-taking, and normally that was the point that Josie would pushed them to where they would submit to her completely. She almost considered pushing the issue, but that wasn't what she wanted out of Veronica, at least not now. And if she wanted it in the future, it seemed that this girl would make it easy for her.

Putting the future out of her head for now and concentrating on the pure heaven that was the present Josie shuffled forwards until she was kneeling directly behind Veronica, and then after a few more long seconds to admire her prize Josie pressed the tip of her cock against Veronica's butt hole and slowly began pushing forwards. This was another thing that was truly breath-taking, with the only thing that could possibly make this better being if Veronica still had her anal cherry. Oh well, Josie might not be the first, but from now on she would own this ass and use it whenever she wanted, which would be extremely often given how hot it was.

That ass was even hotter while it was stretching for a dick, and even more so when it finally stretched wide enough to allow the head of her dildo to slide through it and into Veronica's big booty, causing both girls to let out a cry of pleasure. Oh God, Veronica cried out in pleasure from being anally penetrated, and her ass wasn't even gaping. Josie didn't think she'd ever met such an anal whore. Which was further proven when she began sliding inch after inch of strap-on into Veronica's slutty shit hole and the perverted bitch just kept moaning in pure pleasure. Then what felt like seconds later her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, Josie having buried her dick into an ass in record time, and Veronica just continued letting out moans of pleasure.

"Oh my God, that just slid in like a knife through butter!" Josie exclaimed.

"And she fucking moaned the whole time." Valerie added in disbelief.

"What an ass whore." Melody murmured lustfully.

"God damn right I'm an ass whore!" Veronica moaned shamelessly, "Mmmmm, I love it up the ass! Now fuck it! Fuck my fat ass! Make the cheeks jiggle! Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, fuck me! Mmmmm yes, fuck my ass, fuck it hard and make it yours! Make me yours! Ohhhhhhh shit, make me your fucking ass whore, mmmmmm yessssssss!"

Normally Josie prefered a little more taunting than that, but for the first time in her life she didn't feel like the dominant one during a butt fucking. Which was insane, because it wasn't her ass being stretched, and yet somehow it felt like Veronica's incredible booty was making her it's bitch, because Josie felt powerless to do anything except begin slowly pumping in and out of that pretty little butt hole, giving Veronica exactly what she wanted. What she clearly needed. What that ass needed. Oh God yes, it should be the fucking law that Veronica Lodge's ass was fucked like this every single day. Ideally by Josie, and only by Josie, the poor singer becoming completely consumed by her need to fuck this big beautiful booty that she couldn't think.

Veronica Lodge had been in love with Betty Cooper since they first met, and nothing had ever change that until this moment where Veronica finally fell in love with someone else, at least a little bit. Or more accurately something else. Yeah, Veronica fell in love with Josie's big dick. Specifically the feeling of it in her ass. Maybe even that her slutty ass fell in love with Josie and her big dick. Yes, in this twisted moment Veronica actually really loved the sound of that. That her heart remained true to Betty, but her ass fell head over heels in that moment for Josie and her big hard strap-on dick, and if Josie was to be believed then Veronica's heart and her ass were going to get the love they craved.

Seriously though, how was Josie this good at fucking ass? She'd been pretty awesome pumping pussy considering how easily she'd made Veronica want to cum, but this was truly out of this world. Then again Veronica had been distracted throughout the pussy pumping, and right now Veronica was more desperate to cum then she'd ever been before in her life given all the build-up. But still, every single little thrust Josie gave her was so incredible that Veronica actually forgot about her need to cum for a few glorious minutes. Or more accurately it was worth ignoring it just so she could enjoy this pure ecstasy.

It was almost enough to make Veronica want to forget all about Betty and begged to be nothing but Josie's personal ass whore. Maybe murder Cheryl and then the other cheerleaders Josie and the Pussycats had conquered just so she could have this big beautiful dick all to herself. Or more accurately just proved to Josie that she didn't need Cheryl's tiny booty when she could have Veronica's woman sized bottom whenever she wanted. And the Pussycats! Oh God, if Valerie and Melody were half this good at ass fucking Veronica would be forced on principal to become a pure bottom, more importantly start introducing herself as the official ass whore of Josie and the Pussycats, as she would never want any other job.

However while that was one hell of a fantasy to have while a nice big dildo was pumping in and out of her butt hole and giving her the kind of incredible anal pleasure that she had so missed, and had no idea how she'd ever lived without, Veronica knew she could never truly forget about Betty. Especially now that Betty had been dangled in front of her as something she could actually have, something Veronica truly allowed herself to believe. After all, if Josie could turn the scary Cheryl Blossom into nothing but a butt munching little submissive slut, and redefined Veronica's understanding of back door fun, maybe she really could deliver on her promise. And oh God, having Betty on her back with her legs spread in front of her would be the only possible way that this could be better.

Veronica considered begging Melody, Valerie or even Cheryl to get into that position to enhance her little fantasy about Betty being here, but there was definitely something to be said for just savouring the butt fucking. Besides, it was overwhelming enough to have three helpings of girl cum covering her face, and if she stuck out her tongue far enough Veronica could even swallow a little more of it. Hell, some of it even slid down to re-flavour the lips that she had licked clean immediately after each pussy licking was done. Also, Valerie and Melody seemed content to watch the fun with the help of Cheryl, who was busy fulfilling her role as tonight's official butt muncher, the two watching Pussycats silently trading the redheaded fuck toy back and forth to lick their butt holes while their leader gently pumped Veronica's butt hole.

In the past Veronica had been accused of being an attention whore, and while she would argue that it was only true some of the time it was so erotic being the main focus of tonight's fun. Which she had been from the beginning, but now it was so much more intense. Even Cheryl was doing her best to watch her, or at least her Mistress Josie anally pumping her, while going back and forth between Melody and Valerie. But it was Josie's attention Veronica liked the best, as the other girl was staring down at her ass hole stretching for that big strap-on cock, Josie getting a perfect view of it thanks to Veronica continuing to spread her cheeks, which in turn enhanced the wonderful submission that Veronica was feeling.

Then things became truly overwhelming as Josie regained her senses, "Yeahhhhhh, you like that, huh? You like a big dick in your fat ass?"

"Yes! I love it!" Veronica happily agreed, and then when she sensed that more was required she moaned, "Oh fuck, I love a big dick in my ass. Mmmmm, your big dick."

"In your big fat ass!" Josie pushed.

"I, oh, I don't, mmmmm, my ass isn't fat." Veronica whined in between moans, which just caused Josie and the Pussycats to chuckle.

"Take your hands off your cheeks!" Josie ordered, then the second that Veronica obeyed delivered a hard slap to her juicy rump which made the cheeks jiggle, "Not fat, huh?"

"No." Veronica huffed, and blushed.

"You should embrace your big beautiful booty, V. It's the best part about you." Josie chuckled, "But I don't really care, fat or not, I just want your ass. And not just for tonight. Mmmmm, no, I gotta have this big Latina butt whenever I want, and if you wanna cum your going to give it to me."

"Yeah fine, whatever, mmmmm, just do it." Veronica moaned, having enough of all of this and just wanting to cum, "Just make me cum and I'll be your personal ass whore."

"Not good enough." Josie pushed, quickly explaining, "My girls Valerie and Melody are going to want your ass too."

"Fine!" Veronica snapped quickly before the girls in question could waste any more time, "Fuck, you can all have my ass whenever you want, Betty or no Betty, just make me fucking cum already!"

"Convince me." Josie pushed.

Veronica took another calming breath to push down her annoyance and frustration at all this so she could concentrate on begging like the shameless ass whore she was, "Please fuck me Josie! Fuck my slutty little ass hole! Oh fuck me, pound it hard and deep so I can finally cum! Please? Mmmmm, please? I need it so bad, I swear I'll do anything for it. I'll be your personal ass whore, your pussy licking slut, and whatever else you want, just make me cum! Mmmmmm, and your friends can use me however they want. Oooooooh Goooooodddd, I'll be Josie and the Pussycats' personal little lesbian fuck toy if you just let me cum. Fuckkkkkkkkk, literally turn me into an ass whore and pimp out my slut butt! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, fuck Betty in front of me and never let me get a taste, just please for the love of God fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhh shit, please... Mistress Josie, wreck my fucking ass and make it yours, and make me fucking cum!"

"I suppose that will do." Josie said, "Lift yourself up onto all fours and slammed that fat ass back at me. Come on, don't make me do all the work. Yessssss, that's it, mmmmm, make those meaty cheeks jiggle for me. Oh V, you're gonna make such a great ass whore."

After all that Veronica felt it was only right that Josie do all the work, but she was far beyond the point where she cared, or was willing to argue. The only thing that really mattered now was she had permission to make herself cum, and as soon as she did she lifted herself up onto all fours and started impaling her own ass hole on Josie's big cock like a wild animal in heat. Ridiculously quickly she could feel herself reach the edge of orgasm again, promising herself this time she wouldn't be denied. And she wasn't. Best of all she didn't actually make herself cum. No, Josie might have spent about a minute laughing at her and mocking her, butt when Veronica finally reached that edge the other girl grabbed hold of her hips firmly and started jack-hammering the dildo in and out of her butt.

Combined with all that build up this caused Veronica to instantly go over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life, and somehow it was followed by another that was just as powerful, and another, and another, and another as Josie McCoy effortlessly redefined her understanding of the word ecstasy. It solidified every single word that Veronica had said before, including about the part about no Betty. Which might actually be for the best, because in this glorious moment all Veronica wanted was to be Josie McCoy's personal ass whore. Or better yet, the personal ass whore of Josie and the Pussycats, Veronica's last coherent thought for quite a while being that she hoped that Valerie and Melody were half as good as their leader when it came to pounding ass.

Josie honestly intended to let her best friends and bandmates get a piece of this amazing ass when she'd first come up with her little plan, and even while executing it. Hell, she'd even meant it before the hard butt pounding had begun. But now? She wasn't so sure. After all, it was bad enough she had to share Cheryl's heavenly white booty, but the thought of sharing this big juicy Latina ass was suddenly unbearable. Besides, she was the leader, that should count for something. And they could totally still turn Veronica into the creamy filling of an Oreo cookie, just with Josie always being the one inside Veronica's fat ass whenever she shared her with her Mom and/or her friends.

But no, as wonderful as it was to imagine Veronica Lodge as her personal ass whore, this big fat ass exclusively hers forever, and perhaps more importantly Cheryl and her perfect ass only Josie's too, Josie just couldn't be that selfish. Besides, it would ruin the legacy she was trying to create. Perhaps most of all, it was unfair to Cheryl and Veronica. Their asses had clearly been made to be fucked, and even if Josie devoted every single minute of the rest of her life to relentlessly slamming their needy anal fuck holes it just wouldn't be enough. So yes, Josie would share this incredible ass, but not before making sure no one would ever outdo her when it came to sodomising Veronica Lodge.

That involved using every ounce of her strength to brutalise Veronica's butt hole until the sound of her thighs smacking off these big jiggly butt cheeks were almost as loud as the other girl's screams of pleasure, and the cheeks in front of her became discoloured and constantly jiggled like jelly in an earthquake. Most of all Josie just made Veronica cum over and over again until her cum was almost constantly squirting out of her cunt, the poor little rich girl slamming herself back against her almost the entire time so they became like wild animals in heat, only stopping when Veronica collapsed face down in exhaustion. And even then Josie kept pounding her, her vice-like grip on her hips keeping Veronica's lower half in the air and turning Veronica Lodge into literally just an anal fuck hole.

Of course Josie held back her own urge to cum for as long as she could, which was helped by her previous orgasms, ultimately the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of ass fucking Veronica Lodge pushed her over the edge of energy destroying climaxes time and time again until ultimately she was forced to stop or she was going to faint. Luckily this was far from Josie's first time, and although she had maybe got a little carried away she did have a sure fire way to regain some energy, or at least adrenaline. Or more accurately she knew a number of ways, starting with suddenly pulling her cock out of Veronica's ass and stumbling back to admire her handiwork.

Cheryl had been insanely jealous of Veronica all evening, but especially during the butt fucking, her ass hole literally quivering around the plug inside it. It then quivered with even more jealousy and need when Veronica was cumming just as hard and as frequently as when Cheryl was in that position, and when Mistress Josie pulled her cock out of Veronica's back hole, leaving a gaping crater in her wake. That should be Cheryl's butt hole gaping wide open dammit! She was Mistress Josie's personal ass whore, not Veronica. Of course she was only this jealous because Mistress Josie had seemed to enjoy ass fucking Veronica more than any other girl, maybe even more than Cheryl, which left the redhead feeling insecure. Thankfully Mistress Josie then gave her a small sign of affection.

"Veronica, spread those cheeks. Ohhhhh yesssss, show us that pretty little gape and prove you understand your place." Josie ordered, and then after watching Veronica slowly do as she was told the singer moaned, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, that's it. Good girl. Now... Cheryl, get my phone. I want some mementos of this."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl quickly obeyed.

"I don't know about this." Veronica hesitated, loosening her grip on her cheeks as she watched Melody and Valerie retrieve their phones.

"Do you want to join us, and have us help you seduce Betty?" Josie raised an eyebrow, before laughing, "More to the point, do you want to know the joy of my big black dick in your whore ass again?"

Quickly pulling her cheeks wide apart again Veronica grumbled, "Fine, but those pictures better not get out."

"Oh don't worry V, only the people who matter will see these." Josie promised as she and the other Pussycats began taking photos of Veronica's gaping ass hole, and then a few seconds later she ordered, "Mmmmm yes, this is the perfect memento for a perfect butt fucking. But I know what would make it better... Cheryl, get that pretty mouth around my cock and suck it clean!"

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl eagerly replied before scurrying over.

"Yeah, what about me?" Veronica whined.

"What about you?" Josie scoffed.

"That's my ass juice covering your beautiful cock. I should be the one cleaning it for you." Veronica argued.

"God, she already goes ass to mouth as well?" Melody murmured in disbelief.

"What a total whore." Valerie agreed, before turning to her leader, "Are you sure she's a switch? Cause she looks like a total bottom to me."

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Josie quipped.

"Just give me a chance and I'll prove it." Veronica promised.

"We'll see." Josie said dismissively, "For now, just shut up and concentrate on being the perfect art exhibit while my favourite bitch Cheryl sucks my big dick."

Those last few words made Cheryl's heart flutter. Of course they were at least partly a jab at Veronica, and probably a little bit of manipulation, but there was at least a hint of an apology and genuine affection, and Cheryl would happily take it. Hell, she was so hopelessly devoted to her Mistress Josie that Cheryl would take any scrap of affection she could get, and the chance to worship this goddess with her unworthy body. Including her whore mouth, which she had eagerly wrapped around the head of Mistress Josie's big dick and eagerly began sucking while the other girls had their little conversation, Cheryl barely aware of it as she tasted the deepest part of Veronica's ass on her Mistress's cock.

Over the past few months Cheryl had been trained to crave the taste of ass, and to her delight, and annoyance, Veronica had one of the most delicious asses she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. It might even taste better than her own, which threw gasoline on her insecurities. Or at least they would do later, as for now Cheryl was focused on her desperation to get more of that yummy ass cream, the redhead first bobbing her head up and down the first few inches before taking even more of it. Soon she was pushing the dildo into her throat like the well-trained cock sucker she now was, not stopping until she had every single inch stuffing her windpipe, and had greedily slurped up every drop of Veronica's butt cream like a good little ATM slut should. Then she continued bobbing her head while staring up lovingly at her precious Mistress.

Meanwhile Josie was splitting her time between taking photos of Veronica displaying her thoroughly gaped butt hole and Cheryl eagerly cleaning her cock, and of course Josie provided commentary for the latter, "Mmmmm, that's it Cheryl, suck my cock like a good girl. Yeahhhhh, clean that dick like a good little white girl slut. An ATM slut! Ooooooh yeah, didn't I tell you that you'd get the chance to suck my cock? Well this is me once again proving that I'm a woman of my word, and best of all you're getting to taste my new butt slut's slutty little bottom as you do it. Oooooooh yesssssss, mmmmm, and you better get used to it, because you're going to be tasting that ass a lot. All the time! Ooooooh yes, and soon, mmmmm, Veronica is going to be tasting yours."

"What about us?" Valerie grumbled.

"What, you wanna taste ass on my dick?" Josie teased.

"No, when do we get a turn with Veronica's ass?" Valerie pushed, ignoring the dig.

"I already told you-" Josie began.

"You can't seriously expect us to let you have that ass all to yourself?" Melody whined, being really assertive for her, "It's not fair!"

"Especially after we've seen what an ass whore she really is." Valerie agreed, "And just how hot that ass is."

"What, Cheryl's ass not good enough for you? What about all those other cheerleader sluts we broke in, because of me? Huh?" Josie questioned sternly, then when her Pussycats didn't reply she continued, "Don't forget who runs the show girls. You'll get Veronica's butt when I say you'll get it, and not a second sooner. Mmmmm, but like I said, I just want a week to make sure this bitch knows who owns her ass hole. Then I'll be happy to share the wealth. In the meantime Cheryl here is clearly aching for some anal, so why don't you two get a couple of strap-ons and we get down to some serious ass wrecking. I'm thinking, I'll stretch her out, and then you too can treat Cheryl to a double ass fucking while I get seconds of Veronica's butt. Sound good to you?"

There was a brief pause and then Melody nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Yeah." Valerie grumbled.

As for Cheryl, she quivered with delight. The only thing that made her cum harder then an ass fucking was a double ass fucking, something she had been receiving very frequently ever since Mistress Josie and Mistress Josie's Mom had taken her double anal cherry. Mostly from the Pussycats, although Mayor McCoy had been joining the fun at least once a week, and seem to love Cheryl's ass almost as much as her daughter did. Yes, this was just the thing to make her forget all about how she now had to share this wonderful dick with another shameless butt slut. Of course Mistress Josie knew that, and perhaps proved Cheryl had nothing to worry about as she smiled down at her. And then wrecked her ass.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Good news." Josie murmured to Veronica while walking through the halls of their school.

"You're finally going to share what your little plan for introducing Betty into all this fun is?" Veronica quipped.

"Funny you should say that..." Josie grinned, enjoying the hopeful glance the other brunette gave her before revealing, "Cause tonight you take another step to getting what you really want."

"Look..." Veronica sighed, "I love bottoming as much as the next switch, but-"

"Tonight, I'm going to give you Cheryl." Josie grinned.

Veronica grinned right back, "You have my attention."

Stepping closer Josie softly revealed her plan so no one else would hear it, "I'm thinking your place after school you help me make Cheryl Blossom an Oreo cookie, and in the process you get her mouth, pussy and ass to play with as much as you want. And trust me, as tempting as it is to just abuse that cute little white butt of hers, her mouth is definitely worth your time."

"Sounds good to me." Veronica nodded, "My Mom's out on a date tonight, so we should have the place to ourselves."

"I know." Josie revealed with a grin, "I'll see you then... and try not to wear anything too slutty, for a change. Remember, if you want to roll with the Pussycats and top your precious Betty, you're going to have too impressed me tonight."

*

Veronica wasn't sure how Josie knew about her mother's love life, but honestly she barely gave it a second thought next to the exciting chance to finally top Cheryl Blossom. The promise of that had been made what felt like a lifetime ago as one week had turned into two, then three and then a month. Honestly Veronica half expected Josie to back out of her earlier promise, even when a few hours later she showed up to her home with Cheryl following behind her like the well-trained pet she was. True, the night would be fun regardless, but after all this time Veronica told herself to be strong and put her foot down. After all, she had plans for the girl who was such a bitch to her when she first arrived in Riverdale.

"Hey, where's the rest of your little team?" Veronica asked.

"Val and Mel? I decided that they should sit this one out." Josie revealed, "Mostly because they're getting a little spoilt and stepping out of line, but also because I thought it would be nice and cosy being just the three of us. And I'm still rooting for you, so if you need pointers before trying to join in a big gang bang session, I can give them to you."

"Oh trust me, I don't need any pointers." Veronica promised.

"We'll see..." Josie said dismissively, joining Veronica in sitting on the bed before adding, "Well, let's see what you got..."

More than happy to make the next move Veronica grinned and turned her attention to the redhead, looking her up and down like a piece of meat before ordering, "Strip. Nice and slowly. Hey! What do you say?"

"Yes... Mistress Veronica?" Cheryl replied cautiously.

After Veronica gave a little nod of approval Cheryl went back to slowly stripping off her clothes. Which she'd been doing before, but Veronica wanted to make it clear how she expected to be addressed tonight. Briefly Veronica glanced at Josie for approval, but all she got was a blank stare. Still, it was hard to be disappointed with Josie's poker face when a beautiful redhead was stripping in front of her, Cheryl slowly revealing her perky little titties, wet little pussy and cute little ass during what was clearly a more practice routine than those she forced upon the River Vixens. Cheryl then lowered her head and waited for further instructions, Veronica leaving her there for a few long seconds before getting up and circling her prey so she could admire that amazing body some more.

"Very nice." Veronica mumbled conversationally, then before the redhead could reply added, "You remember when I first got here, don't you Cheryl? How very unimpressed you were with my little audition for the River Vixens, and more importantly the ending of it?"

"You mean your little attempt to get Betty Cooper out of your system by tricking her into a kiss?" Josie quipped, "How did that work out by the way?"

"Total backfire." Veronica admitted with a grin, before quipping, "But let's see if we can do better at impressing Josie."

As Veronica stepped into Cheryl's personal space Josie hollered, "Yeah, and put more effort into it than Betty did. If that's possible."

Ignoring the playful comment Veronica concentrated on cupping that beautiful face and pulling Cheryl up to look into her eyes, checking to see if the other girl was cool with this, because they might have got off on the wrong foot, but Veronica wasn't into forcing anyone into anything. Thankfully, and unsurprisingly, she only saw submission and anticipation, so Veronica smiled wickedly, leaned forward and kissed the infamous Cheryl Blossom, who immediately kissed back. That kiss was weirdly sweet at first, mostly because Veronica wanted to savour this moment she had been anticipating for so long. Of course ultimately things heated up, just like every other time they'd locked lips. Which by now, was a lot.

There was nothing Josie and the Pussycats seem to love more than making their bitches kiss, sometimes to put them in the mood for hard-core fucking, but mostly so Cheryl and Veronica could share the taste of pussy and ass. Veronica was a little disappointed when Cheryl's lips and tongue didn't taste like one of those two things, and she had been half expecting her to taste that way now. After all, Josie did enjoy receiving head while she was driving, not to mention all the other ways Cheryl could have ended up with her face buried in Josie's cunt. Although there was definitely something to be said for kissing Cheryl without that added bonus, as for all her faults Cheryl Blossom was a damn fine kisser.

Cheryl also missed tasting pussy and/or ass on Veronica's lips, but she certainly wasn't complaining about the kissing, and not just because she was a happy little bottom who would do anything to please her top. Or just a top. Or even a switch. No, she also liked just kissing Veronica for the pleasure of it, as the other girl was really good at it. The only thing she had mixed feelings about was the fact that while she liked to be teased sometimes she was hungry for Veronica's yummy pussy and the longer they kissed the longer it would be before she would get it. Also she was worried that Veronica would be too gentle with her. Luckily that wasn't the case.

Suddenly breaking the kiss Veronica asked, "So Cheryl, do you want to eat my pussy?"

"Oh yes." Cheryl quickly and eagerly replied, "Please Veronica, let me eat your pussy."

"You can do better than that." Veronica challenge playfully, before ordering sternly, "Get down on your knees and beg me for the privilege!"

Cheryl was a little taken aback by the sudden change and thus hesitated for a few seconds, which was a few seconds too long as far as she, and clearly everyone else, was concerned, so she then quickly dropped down to her knees and shamelessly begged, "Please Veronica, may I have the privilege of eating your cunt? I want it so bad. I need it! I'm a pussy addicted dyke slut who's desperate for her fix. Please give it to me. Please Veronica, let me eat your pussy. I've been thinking about it all day long, since Mistress Josie promised me that this would be the day that you topped me. So please, give me that yummy little twat of yours."

"It's Mistress Veronica tonight bitch." Veronica reminded her.

"Yes Mistress Veronica, sorry Mistress Veronica." Cheryl quickly apologised, only to be interrupted again before she could continue begging.

"That's better, but don't make me remind you again." Veronica warned, "Now kiss my feet and continue begging for my pussy."

"Yes Mistress Veronica." Cheryl quickly obeyed, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to Veronica's right foot before beginning to go back and forth while restarting the begging, "Please Mistress Veronica, let me have the privilege of licking your pussy. I want it so bad. So, so bad. And I swear, I'll lick it so good. Better than your precious Betty ever could. Or ever will. But maybe you could imagine it's her between your legs, licking you with her well-trained tongue. That it's her mouth you cum in. Her face you cover with your cream. Oh yes Mistress Veronica, use me as your Betty substitute, until Mistress Josie finally gives you what you really want. In the meantime use me Mistress Veronica. Please use me however you want. But please use my tongue first, I really want the privilege of getting you off with my little lezzie tongue."

In between each of those words Cheryl placed a kiss to Veronica's expensive shoes, and then as time went on began increasing it to multiple kisses in between words as Veronica forced her to continue like this for several long minutes. Truth be told if the situation was reversed Cheryl would have done the same thing, but she and Veronica had been rivals ever since Veronica had showed up in Riverdale, and if someone would have told her then that one day she would be willingly grovelling at the feet of Veronica Lodge Cheryl would have undoubtedly laughed. And/or killed the messenger. Yet here they were, and Cheryl couldn't be happier. Except of course if Veronica finally gave her what she wanted.

"Take off my shoes and concentrate on worshipping my feet." Veronica suddenly ordered.

Again Cheryl was taken aback by the command, but obediently replied, "Yes Mistress Veronica."

Doing her best to hide her frustration at the continuation of this humiliation of not actually getting what she wanted Cheryl slowly helped Mistress Veronica out of her high heel shoes and then really went to town on those feet, not only covering them in kisses but beginning to slide her tongue over them. She even sucked on her toes, taking them one by one into her mouth, which had never failed to make Mistress Josie give her what she wanted. Yet still this bitch insisted on teasing and humiliating her. Which had to be because she mentioned Betty, which Cheryl had thought would have Veronica rushing to get her between her legs, but instead she was being punished for it. God, life was so unfair.

"Kiss your way up my legs, and remove my panties with your teeth." Veronica ordered softly.

"Yes Mistress Veronica." Cheryl quickly replied and obeyed.

It was hard for Cheryl not to rush her way up Veronica's leg given that she really was aching for cunt now, and more importantly the attention she received after she made the other girl cum. But she could feel the eyes of her temporary Mistress, and more importantly her real Mistress, both of them watching her carefully, and she didn't want to disappoint them. Especially Mistress Josie of course. So as slowly as she possibly could Cheryl kissed her way up Veronica's left leg, took a second to smell her prize and then bit down on those panties so she could slowly pull them down. She then looked up hopefully at Veronica as the brunette slipped out of her panties while smirking down at her.

"Okay Cheryl, you may now work your way back up my leg... and lick my pussy." Veronica ordered.

"Remove your dress first." Josie butted in before Cheryl could reply, "I wanna see everything."

Veronica briefly glared, and then smirked at the singer, "Yes Mistress Josie."

Josie smirked at this. It was said playfully, almost mockingly, but deep down Veronica knew the truth. Josie could see it in her eyes. No matter what Josie was the head bitch in charge here, and Veronica was only topping Cheryl to amuse the singer. Which Josie had not so subtly reminded Veronica as she forced her to remove that expensive little dress of hers, pulling it over her head and exposing herself. Veronica even took it one step further, reaching behind herself to undo her bra and then also throw that aside, leaving her naked except for her ever present pearl necklace, meaning Josie got to see everything, which definitely pleased her.

Meanwhile Cheryl had murmured a soft 'yes Mistress Veronica' just in case before quickly kissing her way up the Latina's legs so by the time Veronica was taking off her bra Cheryl finally reached her destination. Then once the bra hit the floor Veronica was crying out loudly in pure pleasure as Cheryl finally got to work, clearly very eagerly licking that pussy like the well-trained rug muncher she was. Like the rug muncher that Josie had personally trained her to be. Oh yes, Josie had personally trained that rug munching little dyke slut, and in that moment she felt very jealous of Veronica, who was clearly receiving the benefits of her training.

It was enough to make Josie's hand itch to wander to her pussy and give it a gentle rub, if only through her clothes, which was something she hadn't done since seducing Cheryl. And why should she? There was no reason she should settle for such inferior pleasure when she had the perfect lesbian slut as a girlfriend, and now a number of hot dyke bitches, including Veronica Lodge. Unfortunately Cheryl's mouth was preoccupied, and she didn't want to undercut Veronica's audition for the Pussycats by sitting on her face or something, and obviously she hadn't invited anyone else to the party, so for the first time in a long time Josie was stuck and contemplating touching herself. Which was so beneath her at this point, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Then just as she was about to break her little self-imposed rule Josie got a wicked idea which made her smile. It was so obvious that Josie was kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner, and while it did undercut Veronica topping a little bit the real test would be for Cheryl, and Josie was confident that her favourite bitch would pass with flying colours, like she always did. Besides, Josie was beginning to feel overdressed, so at the very least she could strip down and get ready for what came next. Although it didn't seem like Veronica was in a hurry to cum, which would work out just fine for Josie's new plan. Or more accurately her slight adjustment to her old plan.

Veronica had spent the last month either eating the pussies of Josie and the Pussycats or watching one of her fellow River Vixens do it. Most frequently Cheryl. On the rare occasion she had been just watching she had mostly focused on the lucky bitch giving the head, as she couldn't help being jealous of them, but she was also focused on the receiver, and not just because she was jealous of her. No, she was mentally taking notes for when it would finally be her time to shine, and now she finally had the chance the last thing she wanted to do was screw it up. That was why she had suffered through that overly long teasing, so she could impress Josie. Well, also to annoy Cheryl, but mostly the former thing.

As such when she finally felt that hot little tongue against her cunt Veronica became completely lost in that wonderful pleasure. So much so that she wasn't really paying attention to the speed of the licking, and when Veronica did realise she wasn't exactly in a hurry to tell Cheryl to slow down. In fact Veronica was tempted to push Cheryl's pretty face deeper into her pussy and order her to speed up even more. Which was a temptation she lingered on for a few long seconds. Maybe even a couple of minutes. But no, she couldn't just give in to such a basic temptation. Not if she wanted to impress Josie. So even though it was practically painful Veronica eventually ordered Cheryl to slow down.

"Ooooooooh Gooooooddddd, that feels so good." Veronica groaned after a series of gasps, moans and cries of pleasure, before reluctantly adding, "Mmmmm, but slow down. There is no rush. Yesssss, that's it Cheryl, mmmmm, good girl. Slow down so I can enjoy this. Ohhhhhh yesssss, I've been waiting to have you in between my legs for weeks now. Or ever since we met, if I'm honest. Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, I've been waiting all this time to see your pretty face in between my thighs, and really have a chance to savour it. Mmmmm, maybe a little more attention to my clit? Yeahhhhhh, that's it, oh fuck! Oh God! Fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Even though this wasn't Cheryl's first time eating her pussy, not even close, but this was the first time she truly got to savour it. The first time she briefly got to sit on Cheryl's face, which had been wonderful, but that had quickly transitioned to a 69 for the amusement of Josie and the Pussycats. After that they had mostly tasted each other through other 69s, although there was one time Veronica was lying on her back on the bed with her head hanging off the edge so one Pussycat could fuck her throat Cheryl had been ordered to lick her pussy while she was being fucked by another Pussycat. And Cheryl had licked her clit a few times while Veronica was taking a double or triple stuffing.

Obviously each of those times though she had been distracted, so this was something special. Her chance to be the main focus for a change, without any distractions. At least for a little while. Veronica should have guessed that Josie wouldn't be happy with just watching for long, as that had been her previous experience with her Mistress, but it didn't disappoint her too much. In fact it only pushed her towards orgasm, and at this point if Cheryl got too distracted Veronica could easily grab onto her head to hold it in place and then just rub herself against Cheryl's face until she came. Although she was confident that wouldn't be necessary, so Veronica just grinned wickedly as she watched Josie strip off, strap on and re-join the fun.

Cheryl was dully aware of someone approaching, but she just assumed that Mistress Josie was going to make out with Mistress Veronica, and/or give those big tits some love. Or maybe she was just getting a closer look, or to whisper some tips into Veronica's ear. Or maybe if Cheryl was really, really lucky Mistress Josie would play with her a little bit. Slide her hands over her body, gently teasing her before touching anywhere fun, and then probably further teasing once she reached the place that Cheryl really wanted her. Maybe she would even play with the butt-plug which was currently firmly entrenched within Cheryl's ass hole.

Of course any attention from her Mistress would be welcomed, but Cheryl thought it was unlikely given that the purpose of all of this was to train Veronica when she got a chance to impress the rest of the Pussycats, and more importantly Josie's mother. Besides, Cheryl was just too lost in licking Veronica's yummy little pussy. Which she had tasted before, but she had always been distracted while doing it, and welcomed the chance to give it the attention it deserved. Even though she would have liked to have been able to taste Veronica's cum a little quicker, and she initially attacked her with her tongue as a way to show her friend what she had been missing out on by drawing out the teasing so much.

Then Cheryl felt Josie's hands on her, and she got excited. But then much sooner than expected she felt something rubbing against her pussy, and before she even worked out what was happening it was stretching her open and forcing it's way inside her. Luckily from all the teasing and dishing out head, and anticipating what was going to happen tonight, Cheryl's pussy was wet and ready to be invaded. Especially by her precious Mistress Josie. Mistress Josie's dick! Oh yes, Cheryl was being invaded by Mistress Josie's big black dick, the redhead smiling with delight as she recognised the feeling of what was stretching and filling her eager little twat.

Moments later her suspicions were confirmed by Mistress Josie's thighs coming to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big black dick was inside her little white pussy. God, these were the moments Cheryl Blossom lived for. A yummy pussy directly in her face while her own pussy was being filled with a nice big dildo, two women of colour using her like the little lesbian fuck toy she was. But she tried not to become so lost in that, especially when Mistress Josie started pumping in and out of her, which was always very distracting. Just not distracting enough to make Cheryl forget completely about her pussy licking duties.

"Just couldn't let me have her all to myself, could you?" Veronica teased.

"What can I say? I just couldn't resist these hot little fuck holes." Josie purred with a wicked grin.

"And I can't get enough of you Mistress Josie." Cheryl shamelessly chimed in, fully intending to return to Veronica's pussy the second she was done speaking.

Before she got the chance Veronica shoved her face into her cunt and growled, "Less talking, more licking!"

"Sorry V, I thought it would be less distracting for her if I fucked her pussy. Clearly I was mistaken." Josie chuckled with what was clearly a faux apology, before smacking Cheryl's ass again, "But she's not getting a dick where she really wants it until she makes you cum. You hear that Cheryl? So you better pick up your game. Come on, mmmmm, don't embarrass me now. Make Veronica cum! Unless of course, you're not ready for it V?"

Veronica considered this for a few long seconds. On the one hand it had been so long since another girl licked her pussy like this and she didn't want it to ever end, especially not now she got the added bonus of watching Josie strap-on fuck Cheryl's little cunt. But on the other hand there had been so much build up already, and she was aching to cum. And to sodomise Cheryl. So while it was a tough decision Veronica ultimately smiled at the girl who had spent the last few weeks topping the hell out of her, which was more than enough to tell Josie what she wanted, and Josie was only too eager to pass on the message to her favourite white bitch.

In fact as soon as Veronica smiled and nodded Josie called out, "Yeahhhhhhh, you ready to cum in that hot little mouth, huh? Yeah you are. Mmmmm my girl Cheryl is so good at eating pussy. Mmmmm, and now, you're going to get the full service treatment. Yeahhhhhh, make her cum Cheryl! Make Veronica Lodge cum in your pretty little mouth! Yeahhhhhhhh, I want to see a couple of spoilt little rich girls get down to some serious lesbian action. Yes, fuck her Cheryl, fuck her with your tongue and I'll give you what you so desperately need you little slut! Oh yeah, that's it, tongue fuck her, mmmmmm, that's so hot! Good girl."

Surprisingly Cheryl didn't pull away to submissively coo 'yes Mistress Josie' before doing as she was told. No, to Veronica's delight Cheryl mumbled it into her pussy just before shoving her tongue as deep inside her as it would go, almost instantly triggering an orgasm. Veronica was just about able to stop herself in the nick of time by digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand and biting her bottom lip in the name of savouring this heavenly moment. The moment another girl's tongue was inside her cunt and she actually got to savour it. No pussy in front of her. No strap-on in her pussy and/or ass. No need to respond to anything Mistress Josie was saying. Just a soft girl tongue inside her, making her feel so good.

The feeling got even better when Cheryl, who Veronica could sense was annoyed at not immediately getting a mouthful of cum, started pumping her tongue in and out of Veronica's cunt, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed. That combined with the constant commentary from Mistress Josie, and the fact that that was who Josie McCoy was in Veronica's mind right now, her wonderful Mistress who was responsible for her receiving all this pleasure, all combined to give Veronica a truly satisfying climax. It was then quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Cheryl maybe proving she was even better than Veronica at eating pussy. Maybe, although Veronica would never tell her that.

Once she was passed that first climax Veronica allowed herself to indulge in one of her favourite fantasies. She had indulge in it many times before Cheryl was eating her pussy, especially while making her cum, that of course being that it was Betty who was doing this to her. Except it was so much more vivid now it was the only thing Veronica had to worry about. Only that wasn't true. She finally had the chance to top Cheryl, which meant as blissful as it was to get lost in the ecstasy the redhead was giving her Veronica ultimately had to pull away so she could recover enough to do the one thing above all else she really wanted to do tonight, namely fuck Cheryl Blossom in her perfect little ass.

Cheryl was able to swallow a decent amount of girl cum before then. Almost all of it actually, as unlike Mistress Josie and the Pussycats Veronica didn't grind her cunt into her face. But better yet Veronica did grab the back of Cheryl's head and push it deep into her cunt, meaning not a lot of cum and pussy cream escaped. But just enough to make sure she was thoroughly marked as a pussy licking slut, and would have a constant reminder while she was being fucked exactly what kind of whore she was. However despite getting a lot of cum and making Veronica go over the edge several times before she pulled away when she did Cheryl whimpered pathetically.

This was mostly because she instantly missed the feeling of being made an Oreo cookie while eating pussy, but she also became extremely aware of what her Mistress Josie was doing, namely gently pumping her dick in and out of her pussy and playing with the plug in her ass. Of course Cheryl had been aware of those things before, but now she became hyperaware of them, and her need to cum. Plus it didn't help that Mistress Josie chose that moment to start pulling the butt-plug completely out of her ass and pushing it back instead of just gently stretching her back hole, and increasing the force of the pussy pumping nearly enough to give her the satisfaction of cumming, but just not enough.

"Well, what are you waiting for V? Go get a cock and strap it on so we can really make Cheryl our Oreo cookie." Josie ordered playfully.

"Yes Mistress." Veronica grinned playfully.

Sadly it took about another minute before Veronica recovered enough to retrieve a strap-on. What was even worse was Mistress Josie pulling her cock out of Cheryl's cunt and moving away entirely, leaving the redhead feeling horribly unloved. Thankfully Mistress Josie wasted no time in laying down flat and looking at Cheryl expectantly, meaning that Cheryl didn't even have to waste time listening to her top and submissively saying 'yes Mistress' at the end before finally being able to take her place on Mistress Josie's dick. No, Cheryl got to just crawl over and impale herself on that dick, and even bounce up and down it for a few long minutes while Veronica prepared herself.

Another good thing was that Veronica prepared herself directly in front of Cheryl, the redhead licking her lips as she watched the brunette slowly step into a harness, pull it up her thighs and turn it around her waist before covering the shaft with lube. That last part disappointed Cheryl a little bit, and she had been hoping to be able to suck it first, although she was sure Veronica and Mistress Josie would make sure she put her cock sucking skills to good use later. Besides, the sooner that Veronica shoved her cock up her ass the sooner Cheryl could cum. So of course when she was finally in position Veronica played with her plug just as Mistress Josie had done, causing Cheryl to whimper pathetically and beg for what she so desperately wanted.

"Please Veronica, don't tease me. Fuck me." Cheryl whimpered, fully intending to continue, although she was interrupted before she could.

"Oh Cheryl, you can do better than that." Veronica grinned, "Come on bitch, beg for the butt fucking we both know you so desperately want."

"And remember to show Ronnie the proper respect." Josie added.

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl whimpered again, before she finally began to shamelessly beg, "Please fuck me. Mmmmm, fuck my ass Mistress Veronica. I want you and Mistress Josie to stuff me full of cock and make me your little Oreo cookie. Your Riverdale Oreo cookie. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I want every single inch of your big cock in my butt so you can fuck me like a whore. Please? Ah fuck, please Mistress Veronica, butt fuck me! I want to be butt fucked! Oooooooh yessssss, give me the butt fucking I desperately need and make me cum like a bitch with your cock in my ass! Make me cum like a slutty little Oreo cookie! Violate both those little fuck holes of mine, oooooohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck those holes, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, oh fuck me!"

Veronica loved hearing bitchy little Cheryl Blossom begging for her, so she just listened to her for quite a while before she pulled out that butt plug completely. She was also having a lot of fun watching another girl's ass hole stretching for her for the very first time. Although it had nothing on pushing a cock strapped around her own waist into that forbidden hole. Her cock! Oh yes, in that wonderful moment where she pulled the butt-plug completely out of Cheryl's back hole and then quickly replaced it with the head of the dildo it truly felt like she was pushing her own cock into the other girl's ass, which was easily one of the most thrilling moments of her life, which had Veronica grinning wickedly.

Back in New York she had strapped on a dildo a couple of times before, but that had just been for pussy fucking. She'd never even tried to take one of these things into her ass, or convince another girl to take it, two things that Veronica now greatly regretted. Then again she had never encountered such a skilled top as Josie McCoy, so it wouldn't have felt nearly as good to receive back then, and it wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying as anally violating stuck up Cheryl Blossom to do this to anyone else. Well, maybe with one blonde exception, although hopefully Veronica would know that joy soon, and when she did she would be well practised. Because she would practice with Cheryl's ass. Oh yes, Cheryl was going to be her little practice dummy for Betty, and by the time she was through with her Veronica would be as skilled an ass fucker as Josie and the Pussycats.

She knew from personal experience that was going to take a lot of work, and the best thing to do was to start off slowly. After all, she fully intended to savour her first time with Betty, and it would have been wrong not to do so for the first time she ever took another girl's ass. Besides, Cheryl and her beautiful butt were worth the time. And even though she didn't like the redhead she didn't want her to suffer, and a slow anal penetration would help with that. Besides, there was something really beautiful about pushing the head of her cock into Cheryl's butt hole and then watching as inch after inch disappeared into that forbidden orifice. Especially as Cheryl moaned, groaned, whimpered and gasped with pleasure the entire time.

It wasn't an unfamiliar sight. Well, even if she hadn't seen something similar that it in New York, the past few weeks Veronica had spent a lot of time spreading Cheryl's cheeks and getting an up close and personal look at the redhead getting her ass hole get abused, but now she was responsible for that abuse it made it 10 times hotter. Veronica's pussy on fire the moment her thighs came to rest against Cheryl's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of her big dick was buried in the bowels of Josie's favourite bitch. Meaning that right now, she was her bitch. Oh yes, right now Cheryl Blossom was her bitch, appoint further proved as Veronica started fucking her in the ass, which continued to get positive reactions out of Cheryl, including more begging.

"Oh God yes, DP me! DP me like a slut! Oh God! Oh Josie!" Cheryl moaned deliriously, quickly correcting herself, "Mistress Josie! Fuck me Mistress Josie, ohhhhhhh fuck yes, fuck me Mistress Veronica, ooooooooh yessssssss, pound my little fuck holes! Fuck me hard and deep and make me cum! Oh yes, make me cum from being your little Oreo cookie! Oh God!"

Cheryl continued blathering on like that as Veronica settled into a steady rhythm, pumping her ass hole enthusiastically, if a little clumsily. Maybe it was because Cheryl had been spoilt by her Mistress Josie and the other Pussycats but Veronica didn't seem like a natural top. Then again it was still the early stages, and the slow anal penetration combined with Cheryl's ass being well-trained at taking dick meant the redhead felt nothing but pleasure from the first part of the sodomy, pretty much guaranteeing the second part would be just as pleasurable. Then of course there was the fact that Mistress Josie was underneath her, the black girl's cock stuffing her cunt the entire time, so Cheryl had the wonderful feeling of being double stuffed.

It wasn't quite as wonderful as when one of the other Pussycats was helping out Josie, or when Josie was part of the equation, or best of all when all three of them were making her airtight, but it was still pretty amazing and Cheryl happily kept begging Veronica to fuck her. But not harder. At least not yet. She of course wanted it harder, but of course she knew that Mistress Josie wanted Veronica to get used to fucking girls up the ass so she could join the Pussycats and finally get her precious Betty. And more importantly so that Betty could become a slut for Josie and the Pussycats, meaning Cheryl would be receiving some more competition soon, so she had to prove herself.

So Cheryl was careful to watch what she said for as long as she possibly could, meaning that she enjoyed a nice long DP. It got increasingly hard to resist, although Mistress Josie made it easier on her by continuing to stare lovingly into her eyes. Also Cheryl lived for this feeling of being sandwiched between two beautiful women, one in her cunt and another in her ass, and while she would prefer Veronica wasn't part of the equation Cheryl could forget about her as she stared at Mistress Josie and just allowed the pleasure to wash over her. Of course inevitably it just all became too much and she just desperately needed more. Then Cheryl just couldn't help herself.

"Harder! Mmmmm, fuck me harder! Please Mistress Josie, Mistress Veronica, pound fuck my slutty little fuck holes! Oh God, just fuck my pussy and ass hard and deep and make me cum like a little slut!" Cheryl practically wept with need, "Please? Please just make me cum! Mmmmm, make me cum like the little slut I am! Like a DP slut! Your Oreo whore! Oooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, ram those slut holes! Ohhhhhhhh yessssss, fuck me Mistress Josie! Fuck me like only you really can. Show Mistress Veronica who's really in charge around here. Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhh, let's see if Mistress Veronica can keep up. Oh God, that's it Mistress Veronica, destroy that little fucking ass hole of mine! Treated as nothing but your fuck hole to use. Ooooooh, because it is. Mistress Josie owns my ass, and she's pimped it out to you. So use it! Mmmmmm, ooooooh yesssssss, use it for Betty! Use me to practice for Betty, mmmmm, make me cum hard! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it, oh fuck, wreck my fucking ass! Wreck it! Oh Mistress Veronica! Mistress Josie! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeesssssssss, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

When Veronica finally gave her what she wanted Cheryl tried to keep up the begging to encourage the inexperienced top to give her what she so desperately wanted. She wasn't able to remain coherent very long, but luckily she didn't have too as Veronica finally started acting like more of a top. Or maybe it was easier for her now all she had to do was brutalise Cheryl's butt. Not that Cheryl cared. No, she was just grateful to receive a harder butt fucking, and more importantly cum. Oh yes, Cheryl came nice and hard all over her precious Mistress Josie's dick, and just when she didn't think it could get any better it did as Veronica and then more importantly Mistress Josie made her cum over and over again.

Veronica had to admit, it was weird being the one wielding the cock instead of taking it, and it was even more weird now she was fucking another girl's ass. It had been weird that other times she had used a strap-on, but this was even weirder, for obvious reasons, so it was only natural that she would struggled at first. Luckily Josie had anticipated that and given her this time to practice, something Veronica was very grateful for. Maybe even enough to tell Josie that. But not now. No, now she wanted to use every ounce of her concentration to destroy Cheryl Blossom's little butt hole. Not fuck it, destroy it and leave it a gaping mess, just like the little slut was begging her for.

For a moment Veronica allowed herself to indulge in her favourite fantasy again, only this time it was more perverted than ever before. This time Betty Cooper was bent over in front of her and she and Josie was sandwiching her between them. Making the sweet and innocent girl next door their DP slut. Their fuck hole. Their bitch. Then the fantasy got even better, as Josie disappeared completely and all that was left was sweet little Betty Cooper on her hands and knees, taking Veronica's big dick up her no doubt virgin ass, the entire time Betty begging for more and promising anything in return for cumming. Promising to be her bitch or whatever else she wanted. Promising to be hers. All hers. Forever.

Then Veronica focused on the equally wonderful reality of stuck up rich girl Cheryl Blossom bent over in front of her and taking her big dick up her slutty ass, these incredibly pale cheeks almost as bright red as her hair from the force of Veronicas thighs crashing into them. And God, they were jiggling for her, ever so slightly, but it was there. Cheryl Blossom's butt cheeks were jiggling for her. And Cheryl Blossom was screaming like a whore, and cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass. And she wasn't the only one. Oh God, Veronica was cumming. She was cumming so damn hard, and it was exhausting. She needed to stop. But she just couldn't stop pounding Cheryl's slutty little ass.

Even when she had fucked those other girls with a strap-on it hadn't been anywhere near as satisfying as this. The first time Veronica hadn't even cum, and the other times the stimulator inside the harnesses had barely got the job done. But the added perversion of doing something this wicked just made all the difference, and sooner than she would have liked Veronica collapsed down onto Cheryl's body in a sweaty heap. Then she was pushed off, not by Cheryl, but by their Mistress Josie, who proved exactly why she was in charge, brutalising Cheryl with a force and a skill which made Veronica instantly jealous. She just wasn't sure who of at this point.

Josie was pretty happy with Veronica's first attempt at topping. She wasn't a natural or anything, but that was good, because the last thing Josie needed was another Valerie challenging her at every turn. No, better to add another Melody into the group instead. Someone who knew their place. Someone who knew they weren't in Josie's lead, but was happy to live in her shadow. Someone who would even let her fuck them. Of course that made Veronica even more submissive than Melody, but Josie could definitely live with that given how heavenly Veronica's booty was to fuck, and just what an amazing cunt lapper she was. Best of all she would have someone so grateful to her they would do anything for her.

Putting those wonderful thoughts to one side for a second to take her turn with Cheryl, the fact that Veronica had been doing all the work more than her lack of experience forcing her to stop sooner than she would probably have liked, and definitely sooner than Cheryl wanted. That was when Josie flipped them over and pulled Cheryl to one side so she could have her favourite bitch all to herself. In that same swift movement she switch from Cheryl's pussy to her ass, the dildo easily switching holes thanks to the pounding Veronica had just given the latter. And just how slutty that hole was. Although there was a little pain mixed in with the pleasure that Cheryl let out, so Josie made sure to start out nice and slow as she pushed the redhead's legs onto her shoulders and began pumping her cute little behind.

Of course after that initial cry during what was admittedly a quick anal penetration Cheryl only cried out in pure pleasure, or more accurately screamed in the pure ecstasy a white girl could only feel when a black girl was fucking them in the ass. At least in Josie's experience. Or more accurately the pure ecstasy a white girl could only feel when Josie was fucking them in the ass. Oh hell yeah, Josie knew how to make her girls cum hard and frequently, case in point just how hard and frequently Cheryl was cumming now, her cum squirting from her cunt and covering Josie's stomach as she continued using every ounce of her strength to brutalise Cheryl's butt hole.

She may have occasionally thrust up into Cheryl's cunt during the DP to make sure that her girl came extra hard, but for the most part she had stayed still so she could save her energy for this. She had even been able to put off cumming. At least for the most part. Sometimes she had caught Cheryl's eyes at the wrong moment, and just not been able to stop. That went double for when she was fucking Cheryl alone, and ultimately Josie just couldn't hold back energy destroying climaxes rocked her body, leaving her with the choice of maintaining her dominance or using every ounce of her strength to butt fuck her girl. Which was a hard decision, but ultimately she made the right one.

Abruptly pulling her dick out of her bitch's butt Josie ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Show us that ruined hole."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl whimpered automatically, although it was several seconds before she could move.

Veronica sympathised with the redhead. It wasn't that long ago that she had been the one on the receiving end of the brutal rectum wrecking from Josie McCoy, her slutty little ass hole quivering with jealousy as Cheryl's lucky butt hole was used like a cheap whore's cunt by the extremely dominant woman. Further proving her dominance Josie was able to lift herself up and shuffle back onto her knees, despite using so much energy during that ass fucking, while Cheryl just lay there for a few long seconds recovering from it, and the multiple orgasms that her Mistress Josie had effortlessly given her. Josie probably sympathise too, which was why she didn't scold Cheryl for not obeying right away. Or maybe she knew it was just worth the wait, which Veronica felt as she got her first glance at Cheryl's gaping back hole.

She and Josie got their first glance it when Cheryl slowly rolled onto her side, deliberately pointing her ass at them, but then she finally found the strength to lift herself up onto her knees, pushing her well-pounded bottom into the air. Finally Cheryl reach back, grabbed her cheeks and slowly pulled them apart like the well-trained bitch she was, emphasising just how widely stretched her back door really was. Just how well Veronica and Josie had opened up her forbidden hole and turned it into a used fucked hole, Veronica thought with a wicked grin as she stared deep into Cheryl's bowels via the gaping crater in between her butt cheeks.

For a few long seconds the two dildo wearing women just stared at their handiwork, and then Veronica asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think..." Josie began, trailing off to deliberately leave Veronica in suspense before admitting, "That if Valerie was here, or God forbid, my Mom, they'd say I was the main reason that bitch hole is now looking so owned. And they'd be right. You weren't terrible as a first time top. There's definitely promise. But you definitely need to step your game up if you want to impress my Mom, or your girl Betty."

Veronica grinned at someone calling Betty her girl, then she refocused on Cheryl and pointed out with another grin, "Well, it's a good thing I have my own little practice toy, isn't it?"

"Whenever I'm not using her." Josie reminded firmly.

"Of course." Veronica said dismissively, quickly adding in an attempt to score brownie points, "In the meantime, how about we make OUR bitch clean our cocks?"

"Great idea." Josie smiled, before addressing her favourite bitch, "You heard your fellow cheerleader, get over here and suck our dick bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl whimpered obediently, this time instantly obeying.

Clearly having recovered while lewdly displaying herself, and much like Veronica was clearly ravenous for the taste of ass, Cheryl quickly turned around and of course headed straight for her Mistress Josie. Mistress Josie didn't complain. Far from it, Josie giggled with delight and gently reach down to stroke the long red hair of her pet as Cheryl savoured the deepest part of her butt, and then started bobbing her head up and down on that cock, eventually taking the full length into her mouth and down her throat and getting all that yummy ass juice. God, Veronica was so jealous of her in that moment, especially as Josie began giving her some verbal encouragement to go along with the physical.

"Yessssss, that's it Cheryl, suck that big juicy cock. Get it all the way down your throat. Ooooooh yes, that's it, good girl. Good little deep throating bitch." Josie chuckled with delight, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, get every drop of your own ass cream you filthy little ATM whore! Yeahhhhhhh, make me proud. Make me proud by showing off just what a cock sucker I've trained you to be. Yeah, you're even better than Veronica, who always knew how to suck a good cock. Which means you're better than a professional hooker! Oh fuck yeahhhhhhh, both of you are my cock sucking hookers! My little cock suckers! My dick cleaning sluts. My-"

Again wanting to seem like a top Veronica interrupted, "Hey, isn't it my turn now?"

For a few long seconds Josie just glared at Veronica, before grinning, "You're right... Cheryl, get your gaped ass over to Veronica. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, you got another dick to clean."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl obediently replied once her mouth was removed from Josie's dick.

Although she was a little reluctant to remove her mouth from that dick once she had Cheryl was quick to turn her attention to Veronica, crawling over to her and taking her ass cream coated cock into her mouth. She then repeated what she had done with Josie's strap-on, at first just savouring the flavour before bobbing her head up and down, gradually going lower before stuffing it into her throat, Cheryl surprisingly showing Veronica's dick just as much love as Josie's. Well, almost. She looked up at her lovingly, which of course led to Veronica imagining Betty in her place, and boy, was that an image to imagine. Although having Cheryl Blossom kneeling before her and sucking her cock was good too. Very, very good. In fact...

"Wow, I could get used to this." Veronica smirked as she reached down and stroked the long red hair in front of her.

"That can be arranged." Josie grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Valerie, what do I owe the pleasure?" Veronica asked, not looking away from her locker as she exchanged some books.

Trying and failing to hide the fact that she was surprised by Veronica's nonchalance at her presence, and somehow knowing it was her, Valerie huffed, "I just wanted you to know, I see you. Even if Josie doesn't."

Closing her locker and finally looking at the other girl Veronica frowned, "Meaning?"

"You're a bottom, who doesn't deserve the shot she's got to be one of us." Valerie said.

"Is that right?" Veronica tilted her head.

"That's right." Valerie confirmed, stepping into Veronica's personal space.

Veronica glanced around to check that none of the other students were giving them a second look, and when it was clear they weren't she softly reminded the other girl, "I topped Cheryl, didn't I?"

"Please, that doesn't prove anything." Valerie scoffed, "Josie broke that bitch so hard she'd submit to anybody."

"True..." Veronica briefly conceded, before adding, "But I still topped her, and I loved topping her. And I was good at it. Did you see how hard Cheryl came when I fucked her in the ass?"

"I remember how hard you came when Josie fucked you in the ass." Valerie smirked, glancing to check they were finally alone, the other students having gone to their classes, and taking full advantage of it by reaching forward and grabbing Veronica's ass and squeezing it, "That's the thing about anal whores like you and Cheryl... nothing makes 'em cum harder. They need it. They crave it. And they'd do anything to get it. So go ahead, enjoy the next few hours of believing that you're a switch, because tonight it's finally time for you to be put in your place. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, that's right, Josie says it's open season on your little anal honeypot, and me and Mel? We're going to give you the ass wrecking of a lifetime. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, when we're done this delusion of yours will be over, and Josie will be disgusted with herself for ever thinking you could be anything but a total bottom."

There was a long pause and then Veronica smirked, and leaned in closer to whisper into Valerie's ear, "Oh Val, if anyone could convince me to go full bottom, it wouldn't be you. I just love topping too much to be broken by a second rate top. Besides, Betty is obviously a bottom, and no one and nothing could make me give up on my dream of making her mine. Not truly. So go ahead. Do your worst. I look forward to it, I really do, but you're going to have to face it, you don't have what it takes to break me. Hell, Josie is the biggest top I've ever met, and if a total Alpha female like her couldn't break me after hours of ass fucking, no one can."

"Oh, I don't need to break you. I just need to show you your true self." Valerie insisted, squeezing Veronica's ass extra hard as she added, "You can't have an ass like this and not be a pure bottom. You just can't. It's like the law, or at least it should be. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I'm going to expose you for who you really are, and then? Ha, you'll be MY Cheryl. Oh yeah, I've been getting real jealous of what Josie and Cheryl have, so I've decided to make you my Cheryl. Just you wait V, because by the end of the night, you're going to be staring at me with the kind of love and devotion that Cheryl stares at Josie with, and you'll forget all about Betty in favour of being aching to be nothing but my number one bitch."

Veronica scoffed, "I'll tell you what... you break me, I'm yours."

"Damn right!" Valerie grinned, smacking Veronica's ass and finally moving away from her, making it halfway down the hall before calling over her shoulder, "Your ass is mine V. Tonight, and always."

*

Veronica had done her best to hide it but Valerie's little threat had been a serious turn on for her, which was at least part of the reason she fanned the flames of Valerie's desire to make Veronica her bitch. But it was also to remind herself why that just couldn't happen. That above all else she wanted to be with Betty Cooper, and no second rate top was going to take that away from her. No one was. Which was something she was going to have to remind herself over and over again tonight as she was going to be double and then triple penetrated for the first time in her life, pushing Veronica further into submission than she'd ever been.

It was nerve wracking, but it was also incredibly exciting. Literally fulfilling one of Veronica's naughtiest and most frequent fantasies. Especially with other women. Which was why she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since Josie had first threatened her with it, and the day of the event itself she could think of little else. Pretty much just that, Valerie's threat and her love for Betty all echoed in her mind until it was finally time for Josie to share her with the other Pussycats, Veronica almost breaking the law to get to Josie's house as fast as she could. Unsurprisingly she found all three members of the Pussycats already there waiting for her, along with Josie's precious bitch Cheryl Blossom kneeling besides where Josie was sitting.

"Veronica, good that you could finally join us." Josie quipped.

"I tried to get here sooner, but-" Veronica started to explain, only to be cut off.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I just want to see that pretty body of yours. Mmmmm yeah, strip for us. And do it nice and slow so we can enjoy it." Josie ordered.

"But not too slow." Valerie chimed in, "Me and Mel are dying to get a piece of your whore ass."

"Yeah, and that hot mouth." Melody agreed with a grin.

Replying with a wicked grin of her own Veronica happily began doing a little striptease, something she had prided herself on always being good at after practising in front of the mirror when she was younger, although she was even better in this case as she knew exactly what Josie and the Pussycats liked. Meaning her ass, which she left to reveal until the end, and then when the rest of her clothes were off she slow down even more than she was before and move right up close to them so she could stick her ass in their faces before slowly pulling down the jeans which looked, and felt, like they had been painted on. She then did the same with her thong, Veronica doing her best not to grin the entire time she looked back and enjoyed the expression on the faces of Josie and the Pussycats, which were of pure lust and wonder. At least until the end, and which point Melody frowning in confusion.

"No butt-plug?" Melody asked with a frown still on her face.

"I thought you and Val would appreciate the chance to stretch her out when she's as tight as she can be." Josie explained, before laughing cruelly, "Although you may not be able to tell the difference given just how slutty that ass is, and just how hard I've been pounding it over the past few weeks."

"Works for me." Valerie said dismissively, "Veronica, get on your knees and eat my pussy."

"And mine, but not Josie's." Melody explained, "Cheryl's got that covered, isn't that right Cheryl?"

"Yes Mistress Melody." Cheryl replied submissively, getting into position.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, eat our pussies you fucking dyke slut!" Valerie ordered, "Mmmmm, and what do you say?"

Veronica smirked, "Yes Mistress Valerie."

As she said that Veronica watched with delight as Cheryl slipped her head under Josie's dress and got to work pleasing her Mistress. See, Josie and the Pussycats were all sitting on chairs facing the door, which Veronica might have found intimidating if she didn't know these kitties were all fairly clawless. All they wanted to do was dominate her and fuck her in several nasty ways, which wasn't intimidating to Veronica. It was inviting. So after enjoying watching Cheryl going to work Veronica copied her actions, except she boldly chose to tease 'Mistress Valerie' by kneeling down in front of her and then crawling to 'Mistress Melody' and shoving her head under her skirt instead.

Melody giggled at Veronica teasing her friend, and of course Valerie glaring at their little bitch for the night. Especially as Veronica couldn't see that glare, making it even more ineffective than it looked. Hell, it looked cute more than anything else, and it continued doing so as Valerie turned that glare onto Melody, which caused Melody to giggle even more. She definitely understand why Valerie wanted to make Veronica hers. Veronica was real hot, and clearly addicted to eating pussy and taking it up the ass. But Cheryl would have never tried something this teasing, and Melody just didn't think it could be trained out of her. At least not by Valerie. And really, why would anyone want that? It was hot, cute and fun.

Of course the best part about it was that to punish Valerie for trying to conquer her Veronica ended up inadvertently rewarding Melody, who's giggling turned into a long loud moan as Veronica took her first long lingering lick of her pussy. For a moment Melody was embarrassed about just how loudly she had moaned. After all, she wasn't a blushing virgin. No, she'd fucked a lot of girls. In fact, she didn't get nearly enough credit for being a top, just because Josie and Valerie liked to throw their weight around. But damn, it felt good to have her pussy licked by Veronica Lodge, something the Latina joyfully reminded Melody as she repeated that long lick over and over again, albeit gradually faster and while avoiding her clit.

It was an unnecessary reminder as Melody and Valerie had been making Veronica eat their pussies almost as regularly as Josie had been butt fucking Veronica. Partly because Josie and the Pussycats were constantly together, and thus constantly fucking the same girls, and since Josie insisted on hogging Veronica's ass that left her bandmates with Veronica's mouth. Or more often than not Cheryl, but it was a serious competition between Cheryl and Veronica for who was the best rug muncher, and while Valerie resented being denied Veronica's mouth even she had to admit it gave them the chance to appreciate just how amazing Veronica was at eating pussy.

Don't get Melody wrong, she loved training the cheerleaders in the art of pussy pleasing, but sometimes it was just nice to lay back, relax, and just enjoy the feeling of an expert going to town on her twat. Oh yes, Veronica knew just what to do without needing to be asked, even seeming to know exactly when Melody wanted some more fun. And boy did she get it, Veronica teasing her entrance and being to push her tongue against her clit with every other lick, causing Melody to cry out loudly. Unfortunately just as things were getting really good, and Melody was thinking of demanding, or maybe even begging, that Veronica made her cum Valerie reminded her that sadly she didn't have Veronica all to herself. Although at least it turned out to be amusing.

"My turn, get over here you bitch! Yeahhhhh, crawl over here like the bitch you are and eat my pussy! Do it! Now! Veronica? Do you hear me?" Valerie first ordered her bitch for the night, then asked her, before whining at her friend, "Melody! Tell her!"

"She's right V, go to her." Melody murmured softly.

Pulling her head from out of Melody's skirt Veronica grinned teasingly, "Yes Mistress Melody."

"Way to top, Val." Josie said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Valerie snapped, grabbing Veronica firmly by the hair and shoving her head up her skirt the second she was in range to regain her dominance, "I said eat me bitch! Lick that fucking pussy you ooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Valerie was furious at being embarrassed by her bitch. Technically she knew she bought it on herself by giving away her intentions to Veronica, who was punishing her for it, which wasn't the response that Valerie had been anticipating. She thought telling Veronica her intentions would make it easier to conquer her, not harder. That Veronica would be so distracted by thinking about Valerie trying to make her hers, and so turned on at the thought, that she would do everything she said without question, and ultimately cum that much harder when Valerie finally fucked her ass. Instead Veronica seemed intent to prove she wasn't a total bottom, meaning that whatever her intent their earlier conversation had totally backfired on her.

It was almost as frustrating as not immediately being obeyed, both things making Valerie want to put Veronica over her knee for a nice hard spanking, something they didn't do to their subs nearly enough for her liking. But Valerie was just too impatient to feel that talented little tongue against her pussy, and ironically Veronica rewarded her for that inpatients by immediately giving her what she wanted. Oh yes, that wonderful tongue flicked out over her pussy over and over again, rendering Valerie incoherent. Which was annoying as she had been scolding Veronica at the time, but whatever. The important thing was Valerie was getting what she wanted. That was all that mattered to her right now.

Quickly proving that her tongue was worth the wait, and possibly trying to catch up to where Melody was at, Veronica slid her tongue over Valerie's pussy in a slow and steady rhythm, each time lingering on the black girl's clit. Or maybe she was doing this to force pathetic sounding whimpers and cries out of Valerie? Whatever, it was impossible to care when Valerie was feeling this good. Well, she kept a little as she could see Josie and Melody smirk at her, so Valerie just closed her eyes and concentrated on the heaven that was Veronica Lodge licking her pussy like the well-trained little rug munching slut that she was.

As she did that Valerie was able to concentrate on what had become her most frequent fantasy as of late. The one in which she made the infamous Veronica Lodge her bitch. Hers! Not Josie's, not Josie and the Pussycats', just hers. After all, it would only be fair, Cheryl Blossom was supposed to belong to all of them, yet it was so obvious that she was Josie's bitch, and Valerie just wanted to have a bitch that devoted to her. She didn't even have to be white. Just willing and able to eat pussy like this. Oh yes, Veronica was amazing at eating pussy, those skills combining with her favourite fantasy to push Valerie to the edge of orgasm in only a few minutes. Of course then this heaven was brought to an abrupt end.

"My turn, crawl over here and eat my pussy V." Melody suddenly ordered.

Quickly pulling her head from out of Valerie's skirt Veronica grinned teasingly, "Yes Mistress Melody."

Veronica then eagerly crawled over to Melody and resumed licking her pussy, delighting in Valerie's annoyance. Although to be fair it wasn't that long before she was licking Valerie's pussy again, the two Pussycats being surprisingly good at sharing her mouth as they passed her back and forth like the cheap little fuck toy she was tonight. God, Veronica loved to bottom for them, and even though she wanted Betty regardless of the cost she very much hoped that Betty would become Josie's bitch too, so they could know the joy of being topped together by Josie and the Pussycats. Maybe they could even double-team them together, Betty's beautiful face buried in one of their pussies while Veronica's tongue was buried in their butts. Or vice versa.

If Veronica tried real hard she could pretend Betty was right here with her, either eating the asses of Valerie and Melody, or over in the corner licking Josie's pussy while Cheryl worshipped Josie's butt or eat Josie's ass while Cheryl tongued Josie's twat. Of course such vivid fantasies only made Veronica's body ache for some attention, especially combined with all the yummy pussy cream that she was licking up, and later flowed directly down her throat as she wrapped her mouth around those yummy treats. So Veronica did her best to not think about Betty, which was normally really hard for her, but for once it was almost easy, as she had two very demanding women to please. Two women who weren't satisfied with a gentle licking for long.

"Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, make me cum! I need to cum!" Melody moaned, pulling her skirt up to try and avoid any mess, or at least any more than was already there, "Tongue fuck me you wonderful little lesbo slut, ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that feels so good, sooooooooo gooooooooooddddddd, mmmmmm, but I need more! I need your tongue inside me! Ah yeah, need that tongue! I need to be fucked! Please? Oh God Veronica, please fuck me with your tongue, oh yes, please just fuck me! Fuck me! Oh fuck me, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

"Me too!" Valerie ordered, figuring everyone had left the school now so she swiftly moved her own clothes while watching the show, "Make me cum next you little dyke whore! Yeahhhhh, lez out on that pussy, and then lez out on mine! Treated them like they're Betty's little virgin cunt! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, fuck 'em good! Oh yeah, fuck us, and then we'll fuck you just the way you want. Two big cocks up that cunt and butt of yours and make you cum like a slut! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh V, we're gonna fuck you like the DP whore you are! And we're gonna make you air tight! Oh yeah, doesn't that sound like a fun reward? Well, first you got to earn it bitch! Earn it! Yes, get over here an fuck me! Fuck me! Fuckkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd!"

Only too happy to oblige, and not just to earn that awesome reward, but to receive the equally awesome reward of a face, and more importantly a belly, full of girl cum, Veronica shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Melody. Unsurprisingly after all the build-up she made the other girl cum instantly, Veronica quickly pulling her tongue out and doing her best to swallow every drop Melody had to give her. She then repeated the process a few times before crawling over to Valerie and shutting down the admittedly wonderful commentary. And that was just with a few well timed licks to Valerie's clit, Veronica building her up again before going in for the kill.

When Veronica did Valerie proved that she was just as easy to make cum as Melody, Veronica once again doing herself, and Josie, proud by swallowing every drop of cum the other girl had to give her. Although also like with Melody she wasn't so fortunate with the following orgasms. Although even the majority of the girl cum covered her face Veronica felt when she was being marked as a pussy loving slut, and knowing that she would have a face covered in girl cum and pussy cream would make what happened next that much more enjoyable. Something which Veronica didn't have to wait much longer for, as first Melody and then Valerie pushed her away, leaving her with Josie, who was now fully equipped and waiting for her.

Josie very nearly ordered Veronica to crawl over to her so she could get a turn with that hot little mouth, and that was before she started making her friends cum. But she had already hogged Veronica's fuck holes, and Josie wasn't interested in hearing Valerie and probably Melody whining about her stealing their thunder. Besides, it was better to save her strength for when she finally got her turn with Veronica's ass, which was also why Josie avoided the urge to finger herself while Cheryl was rimming her, or make the redhead move her attention to her front hole. No, Josie just concentrated on enjoying the show, albeit with a little added stimulation thanks to the tongue in her butt.

Once Veronica was making her friends cum Josie had quickly ordered Cheryl to go get her cock and strap it to her, then once she was equipped she silently guided the redhead's pretty red lips to that dick. That was all the encouragement that Cheryl needed to start sucking cock, and was even stuffing most of it down her throat by the time Veronica was done eating pussy. Josie then gave her friends a few long minutes to recover, and let Veronica stare at Cheryl with a mixture of jealousy and lust. Also to make sure that the dildo was thoroughly coated with spit before she firmly grabbed onto Cheryl's head, gently pushed her away and then sat down before finally giving Veronica the permission she was obviously waiting for.

"Nice job on those pussies." Josie quipped as she sat down.

"Thank you Mistress Josie." Veronica grinned, "They were yummy."

"I suppose you've earned yourself a reward." Josie admitted, ignoring what Veronica had just said, "So, it's DP time. That means get that wet little cunt on my cock and ride it bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Josie." Veronica eagerly replied and scrambled over to her.

What seemed like seconds later Veronica was straddling her waist, pushing herself downwards firmly and crying out happily as the head of that strap-on slid into her pussy. Veronica then paused to grin down at Josie, before lowering herself down that dildo while letting out more happy cries. Meanwhile Melody stripped off the rest of her clothes, then she and Valerie retrieved a couple of harnesses and strapped them around their waists while watching Veronica finish impaling herself on Josie's dick and then started bouncing up and down on it. Of course it wasn't long before Josie's bandmates were no longer content with just watching.

"Stop your bouncing and let me get in that ass!" Valerie ordered Veronica, before turning her attention to Josie, "You gonna spread her cheeks?"

"It's only fair." Melody chimed in.

"You gonna prepare that ass properly?" Josie quipped in return, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Valerie scoffed, holding up a tube of lube, "We're all having fun here, right V?"

"Oh yes, mmmmm, lube up my ass and fuck it Mistress Valerie!" Veronica replied eagerly, shooting back a wicked grin as she added cheekily, "Make it yours, if you can."

"Damn right I will!" Valerie growled, kneeling down behind her pray, "Mmmmm, you just wait V. Soon you're gonna be begging to be mine."

That was pretty hard to believe, as in the moment that really amuse Josie she and Veronica rolled their eyes much simultaneously. But Josie slowly spread Veronica's butt cheeks, giving Valerie her shot, and paying back previous favours there Valerie and Melody had done for her when in this position. Valerie then spent a few more long seconds enjoying the view, before pressing an obviously a lube covered finger to Veronica's ass hole and pushing her way inside. She then spent a minute or so pumping that finger in and out of Veronica's butt, given the actions that Josie was seeing from her friends and her bitches. Especially Veronica, who was quick to start begging for more.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, stretch out that slutty ass of mine. Mmmmm, finger fuck that whore hole and get it ready for your cock! Oh fuck!" Veronica shamelessly moaned, "Ohhhhhh fuck, that feels good. I love it up my ass! Mmmmm yeah, I love having fingers up my butt. But you know what I love even more? Big hard girl cocks! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh Valerie, give me your cock! I want your big cock up my ass! Please Vel, give me that dick. Give me every single inch of that big strap-on up my dyke ass! Oh please, Mistress Valerie, will you please butt fuck me? Oh yeah, butt fuck me Vel! Butt fuck me and make me yours!"

Valerie could have listened to her future bitch Veronica Lodge begged to feel her cock up her ass all night long, and took great joy in giving that perfect butt a nice long fingering before finally replacing those fingers with what the little anal whore really wanted. Oh yes, Valerie pulled her fingers out of that whore hole, firmly grabbed onto her cock and pushed it into the forbidden orifice like a hot knife through butter, causing Veronica to cry out with pure pleasure. Which continue to be the case as Valerie slowly pushed inch after inch of her big dick into Veronica's ass hole, Valerie and her girl Melody getting the perfect view of that shit thanks to Josie continuing to spread those meaty cheeks.

Even though it had been made very clear from all the times she had watched Josie fucking this butt that Valerie could have buried every inch of her dick in that ass with just a few hard thrusts, and this total butt slut would still love it, Valerie chose to be unnecessarily nice to Veronica's ass hole. Not for Veronica's benefit. Of course not. That would be absurd considering the kind of shameless ass whore she was, and how constantly she was begging for more dick up her ass. No, Valerie was doing this because she couldn't get enough of watching her dick disappearing slowly into that bitch hole. Because sure, she had seen Veronica getting anally violated plenty of times, but this was the first time she was getting to do it, and she wanted to savour it.

There might have been another part to it. Or parts, now she thought about it. The nicer part of it was wanting to provide a real nice show for her girl Melody. The not so nice part was wanting to tease Josie by making this butt fucking as long as possible. After all, Josie had taken her sweet time savouring this ass, shamelessly hogging it right in front of her and Melody, unrepentantly reminding them who's in charge. Sure, they would normally be fucking other bitches at the time, or at least getting to use one of Veronica's other fuck holes, but Josie still liked reminding them that she was the top Dom. Well now it's payback time, because now she was in control, and Josie was going to suffer for it. Both by having to wait for her turn, and having her bitch stolen right in front of her. Which was another reason for her to go slow.

Smiling at the realisation that this would only make Veronica more desperate to cum, and thus make it easier to push her into submission, Valerie slowed down even more, and stopped completely for a few long seconds when the full length of her strap-on was finally buried in the bowels of Veronica Lodge. Then when she did finally begin the sodomy it was just as slow as before, for all the same reasons, only instead of watching inch after inch of her big dick slowly conquering Veronica's rectum the rectum was now already conquered, the toy sliding in and out of the bitch's butt hole so hypnotically it became a struggle for Valerie to even think, her whole world becoming her dildo violating the rich girl's forbidden hole.

Melody had been jealous of Valerie before, but never quite this bad. Here she was, strapped up and ready to go, and no hole for her to plunder. Well, that wasn't strictly true, as Cheryl would be more than willing to give up any of her holes, and Veronica's mouth was available, but Melody knew that her friends would bitch about wanting Valerie to be the one to make Veronica airtight while making the ATM whore taste her own ass in the process. And yeah, Melody wanted to see that too, but it didn't stop her from feeling incredibly left out and itching to push Valerie out of the way so she could get her turn with that sweet little bitch hole.

In the meantime there was definitely something to be said for watching her girl Valerie violating Veronica Lodge's ass hole, Melody lazily rubbing in some extra lube into her shaft as just an excuse to provide her clit with some attention. Besides, she knew just how much this meant to Valerie, and what her friend was trying to do, and while she wasn't sure she could succeed she was curious to watch her try. But it wasn't fair that Josie already had Cheryl so totally devoted to her. Melody and Valerie deserve those kind of bitches too. Of course, Melody wasn't about to let Valerie have Veronica all to herself to do it. Not after Josie had hogged that ass for so long.

"Come on Val, share the wealth." Melody whined.

"But I just got this ass." Valerie complained.

"Val, play nice and share." Josie scolded.

"Please, it's your fault I haven't been tapping this ass sooner." Valerie grumbled, before she sighed and added, "Fine, but only if Veronica can convince me just how badly she wants to be made air tight."

"Oh I want it. Mmmmm, I want it real bad." Veronica happily chimed in, "Please, Mistress Valerie, make me airtight! Mmmmm, make me airtight by taking your big cock out of my ass and shoving it straight into my mouth! Oooooooh yesssssss, make me go ass to mouth. I love going ass to mouth. Oh God, I love being your little ATM whore. Please let me suck that fucking butt cream off of your dick while Mistress Josie and Mistress Melody stuff my other holes so I can be an airtight whore. Mmmmm yesssssss, fuck all my holes, I want them fucked, yessssssss, fuck me, AH FUCK!"

Although it was a while before Valerie finally pulled out of Veronica's butt Melody didn't mind so much as she was enjoying the extra commentary. Of course the second Valerie's dick was out of that juicy bottom Melody was taking her place. Okay, she may have taken a second to admire her friend's handiwork, but Melody promised herself that when they were done this rich girl's ass hole would be gaping twice as wide, a promise she made herself while lining up her cock to her target and then pushing forwards. Oh fuck yeah, Melody pushed her big black cock straight up Veronica Lodge's fat Latina ass, the little anal whore welcoming the second cock of the night with a happy little moan of pure pleasure.

That moan was initially loud and clear, but before Melody could even get every inch of her dick up Veronica's slut butt it suddenly became muffled. Unable to resist Melody looked up to watch Veronica sucking her ass off that cock, then up to glare at her friend for stealing the spotlight, and then back down to watch the alleged switch give that dildo a thorough cleaning. She tried to wait until after Valerie's dick was clean to continue the ass fucking as a way to punish her friend, but Melody just couldn't resist fucking that ass, which meant she missed out on some of the blow job and some of the butt fucking as she switched her gaze back and forth between them. Oh well, Melody comforted herself with the fact they were just getting started, and she promised herself she would get a good look at both over the hours, and more importantly days, weeks and months to follow.

Veronica had fantasised about being made airtight since shortly after she started masturbating. It was just such a dark and twisted fantasy that she was determined to do it, at least once. Of course initially it was always a bunch of musclebound guys she imagined doing it to her, normally in the middle of a locker room or a frat party. This was even more intense than those fantasies, and she loved it more than she could ever have imagined and definitely didn't want this to just be a one time thing. Luckily she was confident that Josie and the Pussycats would oblige her, and certainly from the sounds of it they would be doing this to her on a regular basis.

"Oh fuck Josie, this ass is so sweet." Melody sighed dreamily, before frowning, "How could you keep it all to yourself for so long? Mmmmm, especially when it's obvious one black cock isn't nearly enough for this whore hole? No, mmmmm, Veronica Lodge's fine ass deserves daily poundings. Oh yeah, and we should definitely be the girls to give it to her, mmmmm fuck yeah."

"Yeah, we should." Valerie happily agreed, before promising, "And we will. Oh yeah, trust me Mel, when I officially own this fine piece of ass, I'm going to be living in her anal honeypot, but you guys are welcome to visit any time you want. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, Veronica Lodge isn't just going to be taking daily butt poundings, mmmmm, she is going to be taking daily anal gang bangings into her ass is literally ruined, then we're going to use her money to fix it, and then wreck it some more. We'll spit roast her, DP her, and most of all make her airtight like the little whore she is. Isn't that right Josie?"

"If you break her, sure." Josie said dismissively, confident that it wouldn't happen, and then quickly changing the subject, "And I'm sorry I hogged Veronica's ass Mel, but can you blame me?"

"No." Melody admitted reluctantly.

"And are you gonna hog that ass now?" Valerie pushed.

"No." Melody sighed glumly, without another word swapping places with her friend.

"Cheer up Mel, there's plenty of this fat ass to go around." Josie quipped, smacking Veronica's ass roughly, "Mmmm yeahhhhh, and we're just getting started."

Over and over again Valerie and Melody constantly switched holes, providing Veronica with a relentless supply of her own ass cream. Which given just how much she loved that flavour only pushed her to clean the cocks faster until she was practically shoving them down her throat the second the fresh one was being pressed against her lips. The only downside of course was that it meant she soon reached the edge of climax, the black girls leaving her there for what felt like an eternity. Which Veronica was actually happy about, because it gave her a chance to savour the unique pleasure of being made airtight for a little longer.

Sadly as good as Veronica stamina was, and how much it had improved since she became Josie's bitch, it wasn't unlimited. Also she had to resist doing something stupid, like pushing herself to the point where she would beg to become a pure bottom and Valerie's bitch if it just meant she could cum. Which Veronica hadn't been worried about it first, but Valerie was showing some impressive skill and patience, and all three members of the band were making a very good case for becoming a pure bottom. But no, that would have meant giving up her dream of being with Betty, and nothing was worth that. Luckily while she had been doing a previously good job Valerie stumbled at the final hurdle. Or at least, it appeared that way.

"You know what? I'm not waiting around any more." Valerie said impatiently, pulling her cock out of Veronica's ass, "Mel, get over here and give this ass everything you got. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, get it nice and ready for me to break, then I'll give this little anal whore what she so desperately needs. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, a hard butt fucking, and a real Mistress."

Eagerly obliging the two black girls swapped places again, Melody almost instantly making Veronica cum as she slammed what felt like every inch of her cock up her ass with brutal thrusts. It wasn't quite that much, but it was close enough, and then once every inch of that dick was stuffing Veronica's rectum again Melody started sodomising her hard and deep, just the way the Latina desperately wanted it right now. Sadly Valerie didn't make it perfect by stuffing her cock back in Veronica's mouth, but the ever so slight increase in the force of the butt fucking was more than enough to make her cum nice and hard, and as always Josie and the Pussycats made sure several climaxes followed that one until Veronica's mind melted and she became aware of nothing but the ecstasy echoing through her body.

Josie had been very much enjoying the show, especially as with every thrust the other end of the dildo rubbed against her clit. But now it was time to get back in the game. Veronica had begged for it, after all, and a look from her girl Valerie told her that's exactly what she wanted her to do, and she was only too happy to oblige. Even if that only meant occasionally thrusting up into Veronica's cunt at first, timing it perfectly so that first climax was equally because of her as much as Melody. If not more. Which was the same for the climaxes which followed, until Josie gave up on strategic thrusting in favour of a constant assault on Veronica's cunt.

Then when eventually Melody ran out of steam and pulled out Valerie gave the leader of the group a surprise, "Josie, you take your turn with that ass now. I want to be the one to finish it."

Which was smarter than Josie thought Valerie was capable of being, and almost argued the point, because she didn't want Val to ruin her plans for seducing Betty Cooper. Just as importantly, she couldn't stand the idea of losing a bitch to anyone, least of all one of her sidekicks. But after Josie had hogged this ass for so long Valerie was well within her rights to request this, and arguing it would only bring Veronica down from her high, giving Valerie an excuse for her failure, an excuse to have another shot of making Veronica hers, perhaps when the deck was even more stacked in her favour. Besides, in her current state of mind Josie just couldn't resist the chance to destroy Veronica's hot little bottom.

So after a brief pause in which the two bandmate stared at each other Josie suddenly flipped Veronica onto her back, effortlessly switched her big black cock from Veronica's cunt to her ass hole and then began viciously pounding her favourite type of fuck hole. Okay, she might have started out a little slow by her standards, but she was soon increasing the pace and getting things right back on track. Besides, Veronica didn't complain. In fact she did the exact opposite of complaining, screaming in pleasure and wrapping her arms and legs around Josie's body to try and pull her in deeper with every thrust, and look into her eyes pleadingly.

After anally pounding Veronica in that position for a few long minutes Josie switched to shoving the rich girl's legs onto her shoulders so she could practically bend her in half while using every ounce of her strength to brutalise her bitch's butt hole. Which again, was only really helping Valerie out, and Josie hated to be manipulated into doing it, but she just couldn't help herself. She was lost in her own lust, and the powerful orgasms rocking her own body thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another girl. All she could really do now was hope that Veronica could resist the urge to break once it was Valerie's turn. Well, that and of course totally out do Valerie in the process, like always.

Valerie would have been annoyed by that, if she wasn't so close to having a bitch of her very own. Not for a night, not to share, but her very own bitch, who would be as hopelessly devoted to her as Cheryl was to Josie, and an irritating amount of the girls were. As a bonus Josie would finally see her as an equal. Or at least she should, now she had outsmarted her. And more importantly for right now, she had outsmarted that cocky little bitch Veronica Lodge, a mistake Veronica would pay dearly for. Just as soon as Josie was finally done with her, which seemed to be taking forever, Valerie very nearly complaining, despite the fact that everything Josie was doing right now was only helping her even more.

Of course inevitably Josie did stop, and the second she did Valerie happily took over. Hell, she barely even waited for Josie to move away, moving in the second her friend pulled her dildo out of Veronica's ass. Then Valerie did take a moment to grin triumphantly at the fact that Josie then collapse down onto her back in exhaustion, before turning her full attention to Veronica's now well fucked butt hole. God, that forbidden hole already looked like the Grand Canyon, meaning this was going to be so easy. Or at least the penetration was, as was the initial butt fucking, Valerie just shoving her dick straight in and immediately starting to get down to some serious sodomy.

Just before that penetration, probably the final one of the night, Valerie flipped Veronica onto her stomach so she could mount her from behind, meaning that when they did get down to the brutal anal pounding Veronica's meaty ass cheeks jiggled like jelly against Valerie's thighs, she didn't have to worry about using any energy to keep her pray in the air. Or herself for that matter. No, all Valerie had to do was use every ounce of her strength to brutalise the other girl's butt hole, the obscene act and the dominance and the submission of it making both herself and Veronica cum over and over again. Perhaps even a record amount of times.

It was at the very least a record for Valerie, she was sure of it, if only for the mental high of finally getting her own bitch, which was all but guaranteed at that point. God, Valerie was going to love having Veronica as her bitch. It was going to be so much fun, especially as she would ass wreck her like this every day until Veronica literally had to use some of her Daddy's money to fix her brutalised butt hole. Then Melody could make Betty her bitch, which with their track record should be easy, and then Josie and the Pussycats could go on tour with the three hottest girls in Riverdale as their personal groupies, there to fulfil all their sexual needs. Which was a wonderful fantasy, which unfortunately made Valerie cum so hard she collapsed onto the exhausted body beneath her. But it didn't matter, because surely the damage had to be done. Right?

Testing that theory Josie gave Veronica only a few seconds to recover before asking, "So V, are you Val's bitch?"

After a few more seconds of panting for breath Veronica smiled and cheekily replied, "Not even close."

"Yeah, well... I'm just getting started with you." Valerie insisted, clearly annoyed that she hadn't got the job done, at least not yet. Then she smirked, and just before yanking out her dildo quipped, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I'm not done with you yet V, but how about a little break? One filled with getting every drop of your butt cream off of my cock, and the cocks of my fellow Pussycats? You proving what a little ass to mouth whore you really are? That sound good to you? Huh?"

"Oh yessssss, AH FUCK!" Veronica cried out as Valerie rolled off of her, pulling her strap-on out of her battered butt hole in the process.

"But don't forget to show us your gaping bitch hole first!" Josie quickly reminded her bitch, and then grinned widely as Veronica did as she was told, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that's it, show us that pretty little gaped bitch hole! Show us just what we did to that little hole of yours. Oh fuck yeah, show us our handiwork."

Veronica took sadistic pleasure out of slowly reaching back to spread her cheeks to show off just how widely gaping her ass hole was after that hellacious little anal gang bang she'd just received. Especially because she was showing it off to Josie and Melody, while Valerie couldn't see it because of their positions. Mostly this was Veronica being cheeky, but also she was just too tired initially to lift herself up, although exposing herself like that quickly gave her the energy to show Valerie her handiwork. Although even then she stayed where she was and relaxed for a few long seconds, and then pushed her butt into the air to give Josie and Melody a better look before finally turning around so Valerie could see. Which clearly annoyed her wannabe top.

"Yeahhhhhh, that's a real nice start. But when I'm done with you, your ass is gonna be gaping twice as wide, and then you will be mine." Valerie said confidently, "Now get to sucking bitch! Oh yeah, I want my dick squeakyclean when it goes back up your butt."

In response Veronica gave Valerie a playful smirk, and then crawled over to where Melody and Josie were standing next to the bed. To be fair if say, Valerie had been the one standing next to Melody while Josie was recovering on the bed Veronica might have gone straight to her, simply because it would have meant more ass cream. That was a big reason why she did it, but mostly she was defying Valerie to show she hadn't succeeded. But she was lying before, Valerie had come close. Perhaps a little too close. And yet Veronica just couldn't stop herself from teasing her, even if it might ultimately cost her. Oh well, at least she was guaranteeing that her butt would get more brutal poundings, and not just from Valerie, as Veronica was sure that the Pussycats would want to put her in her place. Especially Josie.

Proving that point Josie chuckled when Veronica wrapped her lips around her cock first, and then grabbed onto the Latina's dark locks and boosted, "Ooooooh, good girl Veronica. Oh yes, you know who your true top is, don't you? Yeah you do, mmmmmm yesssssss, prove that you do by sucking my cock! Yes, suck it deep! Ohhhhhhh, fuck yeah!"

At first Josie kept her grip light, allowing Veronica to control the speed and force of the blow job. But it was not long before she tightened her grip and started forcing Veronica up and down more forcefully, slowly pushing her to fuck her mouth on the cock. And then her throat. Oh yes, soon that dildo was sliding deep into Veronica's throat, allowing her to get every drop of her butt cream, while Josie reminded her who was boss. Reminded them all who was boss. What was really impressive was that Melody did the same when it was her turn, and she barely gave Veronica a chance to get used to sucking the other cock before pushing it into her throat.

Of course Veronica welcomed every precious moment of her punishment for her defiance, and loved every bit of it. Not that it mattered in the end, because soon after she started sucking Melody's dick Valerie came to join them, happily taking her turn with Veronica's mouth and throat, except instead of remaining still and pulling Veronica's head up and down she held it in place and literally fucked her mouth like it was a whore's cunt. Or ass hole. Like Josie and the Pussycats used her ass hole for the rest of the night, the three black girls gang banging Veronica's ass relentlessly and without mercy. And yet Veronica remained unbroken, because nothing was going to keep her from Betty. Nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What's she doing here?" Veronica frowned, her smile fading the second she entered the music room.

"She's your present." Josie grinned mischievously, "Isn't that right, Ms Grundy?"

From her current position, kneeling in the centre of the room with her head down, the music teacher submissively replied, "Yes Mistress Josie."

"You see, I think you deserve a reward for resisting the urge to be broken by Valerie." Josie explained, "And I thought, what better way then finally allowing you to fuck someone who isn't Cheryl? And trust me, this slut is just aching for the chance to taste you."

"I bet she is..." Veronica scoffed, slowly walking to the centre of the room to stand over Ms Grundy, the entire time staring at her with disdain, "You know that-"

"She was exposed as a fraud who liked to seduce teenage boys? Yeah, we heard. Which is why we went to the trouble of tracking her down and breaking her in." Josie further explained, "And I was hoping you'd have beef with her, and want to take it out on her. Think of it as one final practice before we move on to the final stage with Betty."

Veronica considered this for a few long moments, then asked, "What do I even call you?"

"Ms Grundy is fine." Ms Grundy replied weakly, "Or Geraldine. I've kind of got used to the name."

"Ms Grundy!" Veronica tried out how she liked it on her tongue, and then nodded, "Ms Grundy it is. It can help remind you what you tried to be, before me and my friends exposed you for the lying whore you are. And it's Mistress Veronica! Got it bitch?"

"Yes Mistress Veronica." Ms Grundy whimpered.

"Take off your clothes." Veronica ordered.

"Yes Mistress Veronica." Ms Grundy whimpered again, quickly doing as she was told.

Ms Grundy cautiously stood up to do this, Veronica moving back slightly, giving her the chance to put on a show and letting her know that she had made the right choice. It didn't matter that school had barely finished, and there were still plenty of students around, along with her former colleagues. All of them saw her for what she was, a lying whore, and finding her stripping naked in front of a group of girls, or better yet having sex with them, would do little to lower public opinion of her at this point. Besides, in this moment Ms Grundy didn't care, she just wanted to please her Mistresses. Which included the best strip tease she was capable of, although it had nothing on what Veronica then performed.

Once both student and teacher were naked Veronica walked up to Ms Grundy again, lent down, grabbed hold of her face to make sure she had her full attention, and then told her, "You don't deserve the honour of eating my pussy, but you know what you can eat? My ass! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, kiss my ass bitch! I want you to literally kiss my ass to make up for what you've done, and to earn the right to lick my ass hole!"

"Yes Mistress Veronica." Ms Grundy softly replied, her eyes lighting up as the girl let go of her face and turned around.

During her thorough training Ms Grundy had grown to love big juicy asses, and Veronica Lodge had maybe the best she'd ever seen, and it was a struggle for her not to immediately bury her face in it. But that would get her punished though, and just mean that she would have to wait longer to properly worship Veronica Lodge's body, and most importantly of all, she didn't want to displease her Mistresses. So Ms Grundy managed to maintain a modicum of self-control as she slowly lent forward and pressed her lips to Veronica's right ass cheek, and then her left. Ms Grundy then went back and forth between those cheeks while listening out for the permission she was waiting for, and enjoying the more or less continuous encouragement she got from the younger woman.

"Oooooooh yesssssss, kiss my ass!" Veronica moaned and chuckled, "Kiss it to let me know just how badly you want to eat it! Oh yeah, let me know how badly you want to stick your tongue up my teenaged ass hole by worshipping my cheeks, you perverted little ass kisser! Yeah, you nasty, huh? Yeah you are, mmmmm, a grown woman, fucking teenagers. And not even a real teacher at that. Oh yeah, you're just a con artist, you're lying your way into a job, ohhhhhhh, into teenager's pants, mmmmm, but all that hard work is paying off, because now you get to lick my shit hole! That's your reward for all of this, so go ahead and take it. Lick my butt hole you fucking bitch, ooooooohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, mmmmm fuck!"

As soon as she had permission Ms Grundy spread Veronica's ass cheeks with both hands and slowly slid her tongue all the way up her former student's butt crack. She then repeated that process a few times, the licks slowly getting shorter until she was just focusing on Veronica's back door. Ms Grundy then let go of those cheeks and just enjoying the feeling of them pressing against her face while she lazily lapped away at Veronica's ass hole for several minutes. Of course it didn't provide her all the access she needed, so eventually she went back to spreading those cheeks, at which point she began sliding her tongue around Veronica's butt hole and even tried to push her way in.

First Ms Grundy pulled her head back, collected a large amount of saliva, and then spat on Veronica's back hole, both to make it more nasty and to make the penetration easier. Which wasn't really necessary, as it was plenty nasty already, and apparently Veronica really had been taking it in the ass as much as she had, or possibly more, as Ms Grundy was able to slide every inch of her tongue into that slutty whore hole. Of course she only did that last thing when she had permission to do it, which sadly came when someone else was being given the honour of eating Veronica's pussy. Which was just another reason to be jealous of that redheaded bitch.

"Yeahhhhhhh, eat that ass you fucking fraud! Mmmmm, get that pretty little bitch face of yours deep in my booty. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, you're a great little butt muncher aren't you, Ms Grundy? Oh yeah you are! Yeah you are, oh fuck yeahhhhhh!" Veronica continued to taunt her former teacher, before noticing something out of the corner of her eye and then frowning, "What are you looking at slut? Huh? Is it my cunt? It is, isn't it. Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, you're staring at my cunt, wishing you were eating it like the little dyke whore you are! Well go on then, mmmmm, eat me. Eat my cunt Cheryl! Yessssss, crawl to it. Crawl on your hands and knees. Oh that's so sexy, mmmmm fuck, eat it! Eat me. Fucking eat my pussy, yeeeeeeessssssss, mmmmm shit!"

Cheryl Blossom had been watching in her rightful place, a.k.a. on her knees beside her beloved Mistress Josie. Or at least it was one of her rightful places. Symbolically it was perfection, but it was hardly Cheryl's favourite. She much preferred this position when she got the joy of licking Mistress Josie's cunt. And/or getting her pussy and/or ass fucked. Of course she would have obediently watched all night, feeling jealous of their former teacher for being the centre of attention, and maybe even whining about it to Mistress Josie once they were alone together. Most likely while cuddling in the aftermath of their pleasure, as that was normally the point Cheryl could get away with voicing that sort of complaint.

Thankfully Mistress Veronica through her a bone, and a massive one at that, Cheryl barely able to contain her excitement as she was given permission to join the fun, and more importantly Mistress Josie didn't say she couldn't, which was good enough for her in that wonderful moment. The only downside was that Mistress Veronica just wouldn't stop talking, so much so that Cheryl gave up on waiting for a break so she could thank the other girl for the privilege of eating her cunt, and just went straight to the part where she was crawling along the floor to that yummy prize. She might have even crawled a little faster than intended, barely giving her Mistresses a chance to enjoy the side of her crawling on the ground like the pet she was before burying her face in Mistress Veronica's twat.

Hell, she hadn't even got into the proper position yet. Instead the second that she had crawled close enough Cheryl pushed her head in between Mistress Veronica's legs and began eagerly lapping away. Then about half a dozen licks later Cheryl slowly moved from being on all fours to kneeling in front of Mistress Veronica, which was a somewhat more comfortable position, although they both made her feel wonderfully submissive. Of course, she never forgot what was important, namely licking Mistress Veronica's pussy, which she continued doing throughout this move. She even kept Mistress Veronica incoherently moaning, gasping and crying out, just as Cheryl had been doing since she started the pussy licking. Although for better or for worse, it didn't last.

"Slow down!" Veronica finally managed to cry out, before moaning happily as the redhead did as she was told, "Mmmmm, that's it Cheryl. Lick me nice and slow. Nice and slow, mmmmm, fuck! Yesssss, I like what you were doing, but I'm not ready to cum yet. No, I just want to feel your talented little tongue caressing my cunt a little longer. Maybe close my eyes and pretend it's my precious Betty, mmmmm, like it will be soon enough. Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, soon enough Betty Cooper is going to be down on her knees in front of me and eating my pussy! Ooooooh, does that make you jealous Cheryl? I bet it does, oh fuck, but not as badly as when it's actually happening. Yeah, you can picture it can't you? Can't you? Well you can forget it and concentrate on licking me. Oh yeah, concentrating on Betty is my job."

She already was concentrating on Mistress Veronica, Cheryl thought wryly, some of her old self momentarily coming back. Or more accurately the mask she wore before accepting her real role in life as Mistress Josie's little white bitch. The point was Mistress Veronica talked a big game, but she really should just get it over with, as Cheryl had never seen anyone so desperate to be a lesbian bottom as Betty Cooper. Seriously, sometimes Cheryl thought that all Mistress Josie, or even Mistress Veronica, would have to do was breathe on her and Betty would drop to her knees and beg to be enslaved. Oh well, sharing these wonderful women with yet another sub would make Cheryl jealous, so she decided to concentrate on the joy of eating Mistress Veronica's pussy as she had it all to herself in this wonderful moment.

Veronica always thought about Betty when another girl was going down on her. Or she was doing anything with the other girl for that matter. Or just, well, anything. Ever since she had come to Riverdale Betty had been constantly on her mind, and it was easy to imagine her best friend eating her pussy or ass right now. But she wasn't exactly concentrating on it. No, that was just designed to annoy Cheryl, and push her into licking her pussy more passionately. Which worked like a charm, at least when it came to clearly annoying her, as it was likely that Cheryl would eat her pussy this passionately regardless, or at least close to it. Although she wouldn't be that annoyed if she knew she was mostly focusing on her, and admittedly the bitch who had pretended to be a teacher.

It was hard not to when they were doing such a good job of licking her pussy and ass hole respectively. So good in fact Veronica was finding it hard to resist the urge to beg for more, when she needed to be demanding it, and only after an appropriate amount of time. More importantly it had to be an amount of time that Mistress Josie deemed appropriate, and it was hard to know exactly what that would be, but given the stern look on the black girl's face Veronica guess that it wasn't now. Unfortunately as much as she wanted to impress her Mistress Veronica just didn't think she could hold back, not entirely at least. So she tried to come up with a compromise.

"More!" Veronica moaned, before quickly clarifying, "Mmmmm, that's soooooo fucking good, ohhhhhh, but I want more. Don't make me cum, not yet, mmmmm, just give me more. Come on Cheryl, mmmmm, we both know you've eaten enough pussy to know what that means. Eaten my pussy enough, ooooooh yesssssssss, just like that, lick my clit just like that, oh fuck!"

Sure enough that was all it took to make Cheryl start lingering on her clit, just a little at first at the end of every lick, but gradually increased until she was completely focused on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Not just with licking it, but taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Meanwhile Ms Grundy picked up the pace of the rim job, swirling her tongue around that forbidden hole even more enthusiastically than before and teasing pushing her tongue inside. Which combined with the look of approval on Mistress Josie's face pushed Veronica closer and closer towards orgasm, to the point it was painful to hold back. But she did, all in the name of impressing her Mistress.

Of course inevitably Veronica ordered, "Oooooooh yessssssss, that's it, just like that, mmmmm, now fuck me. Tongue fuck me you little sluts! Ohhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, fuck me! Get your tongues deep in my fuck holes you twisted bitches! Yeahhhhhhhh, right up my ass, oh fuck, and deep in my cunt! Oh fuck yessssssss, make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum! Make me cum in Cheryl's hot little mouth and all over her pretty little face! Ah fuck! Do it for me, your Mistress Veronica, mmmmm, and Mistress Josie. Do it for your betters. Just fucking do it! Oh God yes! Oh fuck! Oh my God Cheryl, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, oooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd!"

For as long as she could Veronica had held back on saying those words, and then she held back on cumming so she could continue saying them, but just like before inevitably she gave in to temptation, and was rewarded for it by greater physical pleasure in the moment. Also like before Mistress Josie seemed content, which made the pleasure that much sweeter, although it wasn't long before Mistress Josie's reaction and the whole world fell away and Veronica became completely consumed by the two tongues which invaded her slutty little fuck holes and were now ramming them. Well, and of course her precious Betty. Oh yes, as always Betty was on her mind, making her pleasure greater, even while she tried to focus on the redhead in between her legs which was the main source of her current pleasure.

Cheryl prided herself on not only making a woman cum, but as hard and as frequently as possible. It was something she had a lot of practice in doing thanks to her precious Mistress Josie, practice which she was more glad for than ever before at that moment as it allowed her to swallow at least the majority of Mistress Veronica's girl cum right from the beginning. Oh yes, Cheryl had shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's cunt and then mercilessly ram that tongue in and out until she got her creamy reward. Then Cheryl had instantly removed her tongue, wrapped her mouth firmly around Mistress Veronica's entrance and then greedily swallowed her reward, moaning softly as the precious liquid, which was somehow even better than regular pussy cream, hit her taste-buds.

That moan was completely drowned out by the loud cry Mistress Veronica let out, a fact which made Cheryl very proud of herself. Sure, Ms Grundy helped, but it was Cheryl's tongue and mouth worshipping Mistress Veronica which really counted, and as a result she was getting the best reward. Which might even lead to her getting an even better reward, in the form of her getting the privilege of eating Mistress Josie's pussy either directly after this, or later in the night when it just the two of them. Cheryl certainly hoped so, but she wouldn't be allowed it if she didn't give Mistress Veronica her full attention, which she was only happy to do, especially during this stage that she could swallow every drop of her cum.

Sadly that couldn't last, and soon Mistress Veronica was beginning to grind against her face, meaning it was impossible for Cheryl to swallow even the majority of that precious liquid. Some still squirted directly into her mouth and down her throat, when the majority ended up covering her face, which Cheryl adored when it was Mistress Josie as it was like she was being marked as the Property of Josie McCoy, a thought which made her heart flutter. This just wasn't the same. Sure, in this moment she belonged to Mistress Veronica, but it was temporary. Not the same as what she and Mistress Josie had, Cheryl comforting herself with the fact that soon this liquid would be gone and she would still belonged to Mistress Josie.

It was also comforting that this meant she would be able to swallow more of Mistress Veronica's cum by scraping it off her face later. Only it was even better, because just as she thought she was going to pass out from being smothered in pussy Mistress Veronica pulled her face out of her cunt and passionately kissed her. Mistress Veronica then licked Cheryl's face and kissed her again, causing the redhead to giggle and moan with delight as she was fed more cum. Mistress Veronica then repeated this process with their former teacher, before pushing the two subs together for a kiss in which they could share the taste of pussy and ass.

Shortly after the kissing began Josie handed Veronica a strap-on and told her, "You know what to do next."

Veronica could have done with a rest, but instead she simply smiled, took the toy and strapped it onto her and then covered it with lube, all the while enjoying the show and then ordering, "Okay bitches, that's enough. Ms Grundy, bend over and spread your cheeks. It's time for me to really put you in your place."

"Yes Mistress Veronica." Ms Grundy replied, quickly doing as she was told.

"Would you like me to prepare her for you Mistress Veronica?" Cheryl asked hopefully.

"No, a whore like this clearly doesn't need it." Veronica said dryly, eyeing the butt-plug stuffed up her former teacher's butt, "Besides, I want to hurt her a little for what she did to sweet, innocent Archie."

Veronica kneeled down as she was speaking, grabbed hold of the handle to Ms Grundy's butt-plug and began toying with it, pulling it out to the widest part of the plug and then pushing it back in. She mostly did this for her own amusement, but also to make it at least a little easier on the other woman, because this might be a harsh punishment even for the likes of this sexual predator. But Veronica wanted to impress Mistress Josie, and given the look on the black girl's face it was clearly working, and if Ms Grundy's ass hole had to pay the price so Veronica finally getting Betty so be it. Which was the thought which finally pushed Veronica into pulling out the plug entirely and replacing it with her cock. She tried to make it easy on her, but when she pushed inside that forbidden hole her former teacher cried out with pure pleasure.

That continue to be the case as she pushed inch after inch of strap-on cock deep into the other woman's rectum. Given that Ms Grundy was just another conquest of Josie and the Pussycats, and moaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure just from getting her ass penetrated, it was clear that Veronica didn't need to be so gentle. It even seemed to annoy Josie. Although annoying Josie was just another reason to do it. After all, she may be Josie's bitch, but she wasn't Cheryl levels of broken, something Veronica enjoyed reminding Josie on occasion, like right now. But mainly, Veronica just wanted to savour this precious moment, and focus on the fantasy this was Betty bent over in front of her, being an eager little ass slut for her.

She was so lost in that fantasy that she almost didn't notice when her thighs came to rest against Ms Grundy's butt cheeks, announcing that Veronica had buried every inch of her strap-on dick into her teacher's ass. Almost. Then of course Ms Grundy started begging to be butt fucked again like the shameless anal whore Josie and her friends had turned her into. Which annoyingly distracted from Veronica's latest fantasy about Betty, although that was okay, as this hot little piece of ass in front of her deserved her full attention. Not that she passed up the chance to punish this lying little identity thief. No, Veronica slapped her butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, then roughly continued the ass fucking.

Which actually caused Ms Grundy to cry out joyfully, "Oh God yes, mmmmmm, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Ah fuck, I love it! I love it in the ass. Oh fuck! AH FUCK!"

"Shut up bitch, and take this cock in your ass." Veronica practically growled as she delivered a few hard spanks.

With that Veronica pulled her hips back, slowly causing the dildo to slide out of Ms Grundy's butt hole, before thrusting forwards and causing that cock to return to where it belonged. She then repeated this process over and over again, beginning to sodomise the woman who had briefly been her teacher nice and slow, which of course caused more shameless sounds of pleasure from the bitch. Although to her credit Ms Grundy at least remember not to use her words. Not for a little while, anyway. Of course Veronica was determined to make her beg for more, but not just yet. No, she was more than content with just enjoying the slow sodomy. And maybe indulge another fantasy or two about her precious Betty Cooper.

Josie loved watching a little anal whore like Ms Grundy get what she so richly deserved. It might not be from one of her fellow black women, but it was still a woman of colour dominating a white woman, and a older white woman at that. And for a while Josie was truly content with just watching. After all, she got to circle the two women having anal sex, meaning that one moment she could be enjoying the looks on their faces, and the next she could be enjoying the sight of Ms Grundy's butt hole stretching around Veronica's strap-on as it pumped in and out of the older woman's ass. But of course it was only a matter of time before Josie got involved again.

"You want a turn?" Veronica guessed.

"You happy to give it?" Josie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but you're in charge." Veronica shrugged, guessing that was the right answer.

"Good answer." Josie dismissed, confirming that Veronica was right, "Mmmmm, move aside slut, and let me show you how real top fucks a bitch's bitch hole."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Veronica said dryly.

With that Veronica pulled out and moved aside, giving Josie all the access she needed to join in on the fun. At first she just admired Veronica's handiwork, which was both a testament to her friend's skills, and the sluttiness of Ms Grundy, the thought making Josie smirk wickedly as she kneeled down behind her former teacher and took aim. Given how loose and open Ms Grundy's butt hole was already Josie showed the 'adult' absolutely no mercy and practically rammed the whole thing up the other woman's ass in one hard thrust. Maybe two. Which actually caused Ms Grundy to cry out in mostly pleasure, that perverted bitch. Josie would be disgusted if she wasn't so turned on.

Likewise as soon as her thighs were pressed against Ms Grundy's ass cheeks Josie immediately started pumping her hips back and forth so she could get the sodomy unquestionably underway, which caused the disgraced teacher to not only cry out in pure pleasure, but moan, gasp and whimper too. As for Veronica, she took Josie's place enjoying the show for a little while, clearly enjoying the same things, and further providing evidence that she would be a good member of Josie's group. Then further proving it by kneeling down in front of their former teacher so they could make her their little Oreo cookie. Which Veronica was happy to point out in between taunting.

"There you go Ms Grundy, a nice big cock covered in your own ass cream, just the way bitches like you like it." Veronica taunted as she kneeled down and stuck her cock in her former teacher's face, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh, suck it! Suck that fucking dick! Oh yeah, suck my big dick as Mistress Josie fucks your ass with hers. Then you can suck your ass off of Mistress Josie's cock while I take your ass again, moaning like the happy little lesbian anal whore you are! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, moan as me and my girl Josie take it in turns with your whore holes, making you our little Oreo cookie, oooooh fuckkkkk yeahhhhh, doesn't she make a great Oreo cookie Mistress Josie? Doesn't our horny little slut teacher just look perfect with two big dicks and both ends, making her an Oreo cookie."

"Yeah she does, mmmmm fuck!" Josie happily agreed as she continued pumping their former music teacher's butt, "Yeahhhh, I bet all white teachers like her wish they could be in her spot right now, sandwiched in between their two hottest students, those younger, stronger and more confident women effortlessly making them into the submissive little slut they've always wanted to be. Taking two holes at once. Mmmmm, especially the really naughty teachers, who seduced their students like this little whore. Yeah, we know this is a dream come true for you Ms Grundy, so you don't need to say it. Just keep sucking cock, mmmmm, and taking it up the ass, ohhhhhh, like it was your fucking job!"

Of course Ms Grundy wasted no time in beginning to gobble up that cock, moaning shamelessly as she did so. Although the fact that she had Josie's big black dick buried in her butt no doubt had a lot to do with that. It was Josie's main focus, at one point the black girl spreading the older white woman's ass cheeks so she gave her the best possible look at her strap-on abusing that forbidden hole. Although occasionally she glanced up at Veronica to change a wicked smile with her, or over at Ms Grundy's face so she could watch her suck some cock. She even glanced over to the watching Cheryl, and then felt a little guilty for leaving her out, at least for now. Although Josie had the perfect idea for making it up to her.

Cheryl was so jealous of Ms Grundy in that moment. Mostly because she was given the privilege of Mistress Josie's big black cock up her little white ass, and more than anything else that was what Cheryl lived for. However it was more than that. Oh yes, Ms Grundy was being shared. Turned into an Oreo cookie by two dominant women of colour, with not only a cock in her ass but one in her mouth too, making the sodomy even more wonderful. And as expected Mistress Josie and Mistress Veronica started trading places so they were constantly feeding Ms Grundy her own ass while buggering her, while poor Cheryl just had to watch. Which wasn't fair, and definitely something the old Cheryl would have complained about, but the new Cheryl just had to sit and watch. Although thankfully not forever.

"Not bad so far..." Josie murmured, pulling her dick away from Ms Grundy's mouth, and then quickly adding before Veronica could pull out of their former teacher's ass, "Now let's see how you do while being distracted... Cheryl, come bounce on my cock."

The order to Cheryl off-guard so much that she barely had the presence of mind to murmur, "Yes Mistress Josie."

While murmuring that Cheryl removed what little she was wearing, and then positioned herself so she was standing next to where Mistress Veronica was sodomising Ms Grundy, her back to Mistress Josie. She then slowly pulled the butt-plug out of her ass hole, bought it up to her lips, and slowly and sensually sucked it clean while slowly backing up. Mistress Josie closely watched the other two while doing this, although Cheryl was very proud of the fact that she managed to divert her attention even a little bit. Then Mistress Josie made a twirling motion, silently telling Cheryl to turn around and get into the cowgirl position, which she happily did, lining up her greedy butt hole with her Mistress's big black cock and then slowly lowering herself all the way down it.

"Good girl." Josie briefly praised, before ordering, "Now ride me, and make sure you don't block my view."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl nodded.

"And make sure to show off your ass. That's your priority. Not your pleasure. Understand?" Josie pushed.

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl quickly replied.

"After all, the point is to distract Veronica. If you can." Josie murmured, mostly to herself, before offering with a wicked grin, "In fact, if you succeed, we'll reward you with a nice hard double ass fucking. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl beamed.

"Go on then, give us the show." Josie encouraged, slapping Cheryl's ass to emphasise her words.

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl cried out happily.

Any normal girl would have been horrified at the thought of double anal, and with think it ridiculous to be offered it as reward, but Cheryl Blossom was not normal girl. She was the biggest anal slut in Riverdale, and proud of it. She was also proud of the fact that she could take two dicks in her ass and the same time, and the fact that it made her cum extra hard. Which might be why she only occasionally received it, as Mistress Josie was saving it for a special treat. Well that, and maybe Mistress Josie preferred being the only one using a fuck hole at a time. Whatever the case Cheryl didn't intend to miss this wonderful chance, and immediately started grinding her ass on Mistress Josie's dick, crying out in mostly pleasure as she did so.

She hadn't been properly prepared for this, but she had been wearing butt-plugs for months now, and been almost relentlessly sodomised that entire time, so Cheryl's slutty little ass quickly relaxed to the point where she barely felt discomfort, and then not even that, from being violated. More importantly she felt pleasure right from the beginning, just from having her most private orifice obscenely stretched by a dominant woman's dildo. It also helped that in this position she could stare down at the beautiful face of her Mistress and wonder how she got so lucky. Occasionally Mistress Josie even looked up at her, proving that she was distracting at least one of the tops, and she had little doubt that she was distracting another.

Ms Grundy was greatly annoyed by that distraction. Mistress Veronica did a good job continuing to violate her rump, constantly pumping in and out with various degrees of speed, clearly designed to keep her close to orgasm without ever truly giving it to her. However there was the occasional pause, and when she glanced back it was 50-50 whether Mistress Veronica was looking at her or that bitch Cheryl Blossom. Ms Grundy couldn't even blame her. The sight of maybe the richest girl in Riverdale bouncing her pale ass up and down a black dildo was incredibly obscene, and incredibly hot. Especially as that dildo was strapped around the waist of their wonderful Mistress Josie.

The worst part there was how Cheryl was distracting Mistress Josie. Moments ago Ms Grundy had two big cocks all to herself, and was constantly being fed her own butt cream or being sodomised. Now there was only one cock, and while the woman wielding it was more than adequate, she just couldn't compare to Mistress Josie. Oh how Ms Grundy wanted to beg for the return of Mistress Josie's dick, and more importantly for that Alpha female to make her cum. But Ms Grundy knew that would get her nowhere, and all she could do now was hope that the black girl would show Mistress Veronica how it was done after she had finished. Or maybe even they could double ass fuck her after Cheryl, which she wouldn't be opposed too.

"Please Mistress Josie, please can I cum." Cheryl suddenly whimpered pathetically, "I need to cum. Mmmmm, I need to cum like a little white bitch with a dick in my ass. Your dick! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I need to cum with your big black dick stuffed up my lily white ass. Please? I want to cum for you! Only you! Ooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, cum with a fucking black cock deep in my ass. Oooooh, a big black lesbian cock in my little white lezzie butt. Please Mistress Josie, allow me to demonstrate your superiority over me by worshipping your beautiful black dick with my unworthy ass hole until the obscene act makes me cum like the little anal slut I am! Oooooooh fuck, pretty please Mistress Josie, I need to cum soooooo bad!"

"Do it my pet." Josie smirked, "Do it, and be as distracting to Veronica as possible."

"Oh thank you Mistress Josie, thank you." Cheryl whimpered, before frantically doing she was told.

Typical, just when Ms Grundy didn't think she could be more jealous of Cheryl Blossom that redheaded bitch was given permission to make herself cum, which she did quickly and effortlessly just by increasing the pace of her bouncing. Then of course once she reached orgasm Cheryl powered through it in order to make herself cum again, and again, and again, while Ms Grundy had to be satisfied with just the slow sodomy, when she was so ready for more. At least she got to see the happy look on Mistress Josie's face, but even that pointed out just how much her Mistress adored Cheryl and not her. Although hopefully that black goddess would be too preoccupied to stop Ms Grundy getting what she wanted.

So Ms Grundy whimpered, "Please can I cum? I need to cum. I need it so bad. Please Mistress Veronica, pound my ass hole hard like the little anal whore I am! Ooooooh, it's your hole Mistress Veronica. My ass hole is your fuck hole tonight, mmmmm use it however you want. Ohhhhhh, pretend it's any hole you want. Pretend it's Betty Cooper's butt hole for all I care, just fucking destroy it! Yessssss, fuck me hard and make me cum! Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssss, mmmmm, fuck me hard my student! Oh God, I love younger women, younger people, fucking me so much! Oh God! Oh fuck! Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhm, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss!"

Thankfully it wasn't long before Mistress Veronica gave her what she wanted, and again all it took was a slight increase in the pace of the butt fucking to make a shameless bottom cum nice and hard. Ms Grundy was also gifted multiple orgasms, although unlike Cheryl she wasn't doing most of the work. She couldn't resist being to slam herself back and forth, making sure the ass fucking was as hard as possible, but if she hadn't Mistress Veronica more than gave her enough to make her cum over and over again, no doubt proving herself as a worthy member of the Pussycats. Which meant that there would be one more dominant teen girl to slam her slutty little ass hole, which was the last coherent thought which went through Ms Grundy's head before she became completely lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

Veronica certainly hoped she'd done enough to earn her place by Mistress Josie's side, and more importantly earn the opportunity to finally go after her precious Betty, with the help of the Pussycats of course. Don't get her wrong, she didn't want to try until she was ready, because nothing could screw that opportunity up for her, but she just wanted Betty so bad it literally hurt. Unfortunately Mistress Josie seemed too preoccupied to even notice just how hard she was slamming this whore's ass and making her cum. Which was surely a sign she just needed to pound her former teacher's ass hole harder than she'd ever pounded any orifice before to get her Mistress's attention. After all, she really didn't care about this bitch, and was just using her as a means to an end.

Although Veronica had to admit, it was thrilling to have the older woman bent over in front of her, her butt jiggling and discolouring from the force of her thighs smacking against them, the disgraced teacher screaming so loud from the ecstasy that if there was anyone left in school they would probably here, and most of all, to make another girl's cum squirt out of her cunt. No, this might not be Betty, or even Cheryl, but it was still a beautiful woman, and Veronica got a great sense of power from doing this. Especially as this was someone used to have unearned power over her, and now they would never forget they were inferior to her. Oh yes, in this moment this bitch was her bitch, something she made very clear in the name of impressing her Mistress.

So grabbing the other woman's hair and pulling it back Veronica screamed, "Take it! Take it you fucking bitch! Oh yeah, this is what you get! This is what you get for being a lying bitch! You get to be my bitch, ohhhhhh fuck, and Mistress Josie's bitch! The little whore bitch of Josie and the Pussycats, featuring moi, ohhhhhhh fuck yeah, take it like the bitch you are and cum for me! Fucking cum with my cock in your bitch ass! Ah fuck, you've got a sweet little ass hole. Mmmmmm, I love fucking it! Oh yes, I love fucking my teacher up the ass, ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, almost as much as she loves getting butt fucked by her students. Ohhhhhh yessssss, take it you whore! Fucking take it!"

This finally seemed to get Mistress Josie's attention. Or maybe Veronica just hadn't been looking over at her whenever she'd been looking. Whatever the case her words earned her a smirk of approval from the dominant black girl, which made Veronica's heart flutter with delight. And not just because she felt accepted. No, she was reminded that while she was playing the part right now, she wasn't a top. At least not a pure top. She might prefer the role, but she definitely liked bottoming, and that smile, and what Mistress Josie did next, had Veronica thinking very submissive thoughts. It made her jealous of Cheryl, and even Ms Grundy, which just wasn't acceptable at the moment.

Desperately trying to push those thoughts out of her head Veronica redoubled her efforts and began literally ruining her teacher's rectum. Or at least she hoped it was literally. Oh yes, Veronica loved the idea of forcing this con artist to use some of her ill gotten gains to pay for humiliating rectum reconstruction surgery because a girl half her age had pounded her ass hole so hard that her back door and back passage just wouldn't close properly. And she didn't want the bitch to sit down properly. Or even shit right. No, Veronica was determined to wreck fake Ms Grundy's ass with her big fake cock, and the next few minutes that's exactly what she did, pushing through her own orgasms to do so.

Josie was proud of the fact that she was the last to cum. It wasn't easy, Cheryl thought of that, and more impressively so did Veronica. Oh yes, her little pet project continued to impress as she easily butt fucked Ms Grundy as long and as hard as Melody and Valerie ever had. Maybe even harder. Maybe even as hard as Josie ever had, which was really saying something. It reinforced that Josie had been right all along, and Veronica would make a wonderful addition to the Pussycats, allowing them to make Oreos out of all of the submissive little sluts in Riverdale. And of course her girl Cheryl continued proving herself as the perfect anal loving bitch, anally riding Josie's cock like she'd literally been designed to do it.

Of course Josie was the most impressive of all, as not only did she outlast everybody else, but when the stimulator bashing against her clit, the show Veronica was putting on, and the sheer joy of sodomising her precious Cheryl Blossom, became too much and Josie was forced to cum she powered through it. More importantly in one swift movement she spun Cheryl around, sat up and pushed her down so she was in the doggy style position facing Ms Grundy. Then with one more smirk to Veronica she concentrated all her attention on slamming Cheryl's shit hole, making them both cum more hard and frequently in the process. And more importantly, re-establishing her ownership over this perfect little fuck hole.

For a few long moments everything was right with the world, at least in that room, as two dominant women of colour brutally butt fucked two submissive white girls. Josie and her backup effortlessly topping weaker women as it always should be. Then the two bottoms inevitably ran out of steam, and collapsed face down before them, truly becoming nothing but fuck holes for the real women to use for their pleasure. Ms Grundy collapsed first, and even though it wasn't by much it was enough to make Josie proud of Cheryl and love her even more. Not that it really mattered, as Josie and the Pussycats weren't done with their groupies yet, Veronica and Josie proving that point by continuing to brutalise the ass holes in front of them.

Now it was just a matter of which one of them would out last the other, and Josie was determined it was going to be her. Although she had to admit, she had a bit of an unfair advantage given that she'd had a chance to rest, which she might even admit to if Veronica brought it up later. Just as she would bring up it didn't matter, because while Veronica continued to impress she still wasn't in Josie's league. And sure enough, inevitably Josie won, although unfortunately the competitiveness caused Veronica to collapse down onto her bitch for the night. Josie refused to show such weakness, at least in front of other people, and thankfully now she didn't have too. Instead she gently decreased her pace and then slowly pulled her cock out of Cheryl's ass so she could smirk at her handiwork.

"Spread your cheeks and present your ruined bitch holes to us you fucking sluts!" Josie ordered after a few long seconds of just staring at Cheryl's gaping butt hole, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, give us the best possible look of our handiwork."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Cheryl whimpered, quickly obeying.

"Yes Mistress Josie." Ms Grundy whimpered and obeyed shortly after the redhead.

Veronica groaned as to obey their Mistress Josie her former teacher had to push her off of her, but her displeasure was quickly forgotten when Ms Grundy kneeled down in front of her and spread her ass cheeks, giving Veronica the best possible look at her gaping bitch hole. Better yet without needing to be asked Ms Grundy and Cheryl swapped places, meaning Veronica got a good look at her Mistress's handiwork, and more importantly Mistress Josie got a look at hers. Which hopefully would be enough to convince Mistress Josie she was ready, which seemed likely given the happy look on her face. Although just to be sure Veronica took the next step in reinforcing the submission of their bitches.

"Good girl, now clean our cocks." Veronica ordered, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, clean your slutty little asses off our big dicks like the ATM whores you are. No! Cheryl, come here and taste Ms Grundy's ass. Oh yeah, I want the student to taste the teacher's ass, and more importantly the teacher to taste her student's ass. Oh yeah, mmmmm, we all know how much Ms Grundy loves tasting her students, so now here's another chance for her to truly do what she loves. Yesssss Cheryl, you put that wannabe mean girl mouth of yours around my fucking strap-on and suck me good, and maybe I'll let you taste Betty's butt after I'm done making it mine."

Annoyingly Cheryl looked over to Mistress Josie for permission before she would obey Veronica. Which Veronica liked to think was because Cheryl was hopelessly in love with their Mistress, who was the Top Dom in Riverdale, but still, it felt like Veronica should have a total bottom like Cheryl obeying her without question. Oh well, she was sure Betty was going to obey her right away no matter what, that thought making her smile almost as widely as when Cheryl kneeled down in front of her, wrapped her lips around her strap-on cock and then shamelessly moaned at the taste of Ms Grundy's butt. Ms Grundy did the same for their Mistress, and then the two bottoms began bobbing their heads up and down those dildos like the greedy ass to mouth sluts they were.

Josie allowed them to clean the first half of those toys before calling out, "Swap over! Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, I want you to taste your own asses as well as each other's, mmmmm, but this way you'll have to work for it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, work to taste your own asses. Work for it bitches! Yeahhhhhh, show us just how bad you want it. Oh fuck Cheryl, just like that. Mmmmmm yeah, remind me why you're my favourite. Yes, take it deep. Take it deep down your throat, mmmmm fuck! You too Ms Grundy! I want you white bitches gagging on those big black dicks! Yes, yes Veronica, black and Latina dicks. Whatever, just suck 'em! Oh yeah, suck 'em good!"

Obeying Mistress Josie without hesitation the teacher and the redhead teen swapped places, and then eagerly started to push the dildos which had been so recently up their own asses into their mouths and eventually down their throats. Maybe Cheryl was a little more eager, but this time Veronica was too preoccupied with the older woman choking on her dick. And not because she was thinking about Betty doing it, but because unsurprisingly Ms Grundy gave an incredibly impressive blow job, working the first half of the shaft like it was real before effortlessly pushing every single inch down her throat and then looking up at Veronica for approval. Or maybe she wanted more verbal abuse.

Instead Veronica grabbed the back of her head and started thrusting back and forth, punishing this woman for lying to everyone and seducing her students by literally beginning to fuck her throat. This caused Ms Grundy to choke and gag on the dildo far more than before, but she never complained, and even seemed glad of this particular rough treatment. Thankfully Mistress Josie seemed glad of it too, because instead of scolding Veronica for it she just grinned at her and began doing the same to Cheryl, although maybe a bit more gently and lovingly. Hopefully this would be the thing to finally convince Mistress Josie she was ready, but it didn't really matter, because Veronica knew she was ready, and she was done waiting. Well, maybe just one more night in the name of brutalising this bitch.


End file.
